Here We Go Again
by CrazyGreenEyes44
Summary: Edward didn't return in New Moon and Bella was changed. 20 years later she bumps into the cullens in her new school... Not an instant forgive fic. ExB some Cullen family fluff thrown in. M for later chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all characters of course. I just play with them. ;)

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter One**_

**BPOV**

Having a week away from that place had gone quicker than I'd hoped.

Back to school, _how exciting_.

After 15 years of repeating high school, I finally understood why _they_ thought of it as purgatory. I try hard not to think of any of _them_, but it's hard.

I'd heard that human memories fade with your change. I was definitely miss informed.

I still remember everything. Every moment with Charlie and Renee. My last few days joking around with Jacob. Every excruciating part of my change and of course every lie _they_ had ever told me.

Every fake emotion they showed their pet human before leaving and moving on to their next challenge. It seems so obvious to me now. How I had not seen it sooner still sends a shock to my frozen heart. I was just a new challenge to liven up their monotonous existence. C_onvince the human girl she's family_. That's the only explanation for why _he_ would have confessed his undying love, yet leave after one minor incident.

I don't need anyone anyway I'm fine on my own, I have been for the past 20 years.

Slipping into my usual jeans/t-shirt combo and locking up my pitiful attempt of a flat, I made my way to my one prized possession. My black and silver 2010 Ducati motorbike.

Ever since Jake and I'd ridden around Forks on our salvaged bikes, I'd had a soft spot for them. With the wind in your hair and the exhilarating speed, it was as close to running as you could get without shocking the unsuspecting humans.

Securing my helmet - a prop of course - I kick started my way to another day of boredom.

I've been living in a flat on the outskirts of Anchorage, Alaska for the past 3 months. Enrolled again in another tedious year of junior year high school. On a whole, the school had been relatively durable compared to the past 3 schools I'd attended. Less people were nosey about my past or brave enough to confront me about it anyway. That suited me perfectly.

Parking in my usual spot in the car park and removing my helmet, I was shocked to see a group of seniors openly staring at me and my bike with obvious lust in their eyes. You would think after attending this school for the past 3 months, they would be used to this arrival every day of the school week, but obviously not. Personally I hadn't thought I'd changed much in appearance since I was human, but there still must be something different to cause this ridiculous reaction. Unless of course it was the bike they were staring at, in which case I agree. She is amazing.

"Hey Bella!"

I didn't need to turn around to know who was calling me. 5"2" of grinning blonde haired, glasses wearing Lizzie Standhurst. One of the most overly friendly people you could ever encounter. Even with my sometimes hostile manner towards the student body, she still finds it appropriate to hug me as greeting. Don't get me wrong, I'm not like _they_ were. I'm not completely antisocial. I speak to a few students here and there, I'm not rude. But this is partly due to my comfort in not being outted as 'different'.

When I awoke to this new life and adjusted to the diet and lifestyle with relative speed, I quickly realised I was gifted. At first I was disappointed with my gift, I couldn't see how it would ever be useful. This was at a time in my life when I was angry at every new day that began, resentful towards every happy person in the world and more than anything, saddened and depressed at the way my life had turned out.

I still don't walk around whistling show tunes all the time but I would say I'd gotten a better handle on my emotions.

Shaking me out of my reverie, I felt the warm arms of Lizzie enveloping me. Instantly the smell of the blood I'd worked so hard to ignore assaulted my senses along with a sickly smell of cheap flowery perfume.

Most vegetarian vampires -though very rare- would shy away from contact with humans for fear of suspicion at our cold skin, but you see my gift is to mask the senses. I can feel warm and alive to humans by affecting their sense of touch, and mask my scent to vampires. This comes in very handy when the rare nomad vampire starts to feel territorial. I can just mask my scent and run, they would never find me. Also in times like these, when having an overly friendly human attach themselves to you in unwanted greeting.

"Hey Lizzie, Do you mind letting go your cutting off my air supply" I jokingly wheezed out.

"Oh sorry! How was your trip? You missed so much! Julie pushed Martin over on Friday in the cafeteria and he fell and ripped his pants, it was so funny! Oh oh oh anddd there's new stu..."

I quickly interrupted. This was ridiculous, she talks to me like we're best friends. I don't need friends.

"Sorry Lizzie gotta run, I've gotta go to reception and tell them I'm back. See Ya." And I ran. Ironic, the predator running from it's prey but I couldn't take much more of that inane chatter.

Anchorage High is a boring assortment of brown brick buildings assembled in a T formation. Surrounding the school on all sides, dense forest bathed the grounds in shadow. The occasional picnic table dotted the patches of grass for those rare sunny days that the students would bask in the warmth outside. The days I would not be present for of course. The car park is at the front near the reception which currently is decorated with banners and brightly coloured flyers littering the windows and walls showing support for the home teams basketball tournament. _**GO HUSKIES.**_ The cafeteria is to the far left side of the faculty next door to the gym. All in all nothing too different from all of the other high schools. No welcome change from the mundane. The only difference from my last school being Anchorage Highs basketball team are 'The Huskies' and last years team in Cali, Colombia were 'The Condors'. Even a lick of paint to those bricks would liven the place up a tad. Not enough to become interesting but maybe enough to stop myself feeling as though I'd been in the same place for my entire existence.

Just then the bell rang signalling hour one of boredom commencing. Government in building 3. I put on my friendliest expression, hopefully communicating -_I'm a nice person but I'm a loner-_ rather than my internal debating on their prized high school being tediously dull.

I trudged to my class. I could only handle one Lizzie Standhurst in this school so there was no need appearing more approachable than I'd like. Now if someone could just inform Lizzie of that.

* * *

Finally lunch hour was upon me. Government and AP physics went much the same way. Slowly. Everyone seemed to be whispering about the new students. How smart, cute and funny they all were. I lost interest after the first excited squeal escaped Tracey McDuggles shallow form from 2 rows infront. One of the new guys was single. How predictable. He's single and new around so he's now Traceys. It was common knowledge in Anchorage High that once Tracey sets her sites on some unlucky guy, she has marked him as hers. Forbidden, claimed. Practically a warning for all female kind to avoid the wrath of Tracey.

I caught myself snickering over the poor newbie who Tracey would most likely hound for a date until he concedes. As if being new wasn't difficult enough he now has a stalker. Poor guy.

Just before stepping into the cafeteria to sit down for my fake lunch, 2 seniors called Carl and Joe, loudly started discussing one of the new students.

"Oh my god did you see that one chick, she's so hot man. Her boyfriend is one lucky son of a bitch!" Carl bellowed into his friends ear.

"Dude don't let her boyfriend hear you say that. Did you see him! He looks like he bench presses his car in his spare time!" Joe jeered back.

"Pfft, I could take him!"

After that last exclamation from Carl they became quiet. As I opened the cafeteria doors, I heard them both break out into hysterical laughter. Idiots...

Shaking my head, I made my way over to my usual lunch table in the right corner near the doors that lead out to some of the newer picnic benches. Everyone knows this is my table so I know I won't be bothered. Perfect. I pulled out my lunch in its brown paper bag and set it on the table. _Another prop of course_. Fished out my ipod and book from my shoulder bag and got comfortable for 45 minutes until the next class started.

Getting lost in my old copy of Jane Eyre, I didn't notice the unusual quiet around me until I finally looked up. People were staring at me and whispering from their tables. I quickly followed the path their eyes were making from mine to the entrance of the room. Instantly I felt my nails tearing into my book, my face contorting in surprise and anger. Venom built up in my mouth and it took every ounce of my control to hold in the snarl that was bubbling to my lips.

There they were, staring at me in shock. All of them. As I continued to stare at them a few details were catalogued in my periphery. Everyone was whispering. Lizzie was asking her usual lunch table of friends whether it'd be wise to come speak to me. It wasn't wise. Tracey was shooting daggers at the side of my face and most people were suggesting ridiculous scenarios. Maybe I was a long lost relative. Maybe I had ran over their dog. Maybe I used to date one of them...

At that point I controlled my expression. They left, it made no difference. Just because they were in clear view across the room looking better than I remembered didn't change a thing. Alice had a hand to her mouth with the other clasped tightly in Jaspers hand. Rosalie and Emmett were slightly behind them with their jaws hanging to the floor. If it weren't for who I would see next and the rising tension in my body, I would have laughed. Their faces were comical in their shock. I couldn't concentrate on that as my eyes locked with _his_ for the first time in 20 years, I was looking into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

A small part of the old Bella was being dazzled into oblivion. He looked amazing, better than my human memories had portrayed. His unruly hair was messy, pointing in every direction. The cafeteria lights shone down on his shocked face, catching the different shades of red in his hair with its rays. He wore a light green sweater with a white collar showing underneath, over a pair of dark jeans and trainers. There he was. The face that haunted my dreams for so long while human and appeared in my thoughts more than I would like to admit, was right there. His strong jaw, angular nose, plump lips all paled in comparison to the beauty of his eyes. Deep golden orbs locked with mine, so many emotions swirling in their depths. Shock, sadness, regret, pity. All of which I didn't want to see. I didn't want to see his pity.

I snapped my eyes back to my book, noticing I would probably need a new copy now. The entire interaction seemed to last a lifetime however only lasted a few minutes to the humans still staring back and forth between us. They left, It doesn't matter, I don't need them or anyone. I'm better off alone, other people just let you down. I hate them for what they did to me. _How had I not sensed them earlier? How had they not sensed me!_

As soon as I realised why, I wanted to go strangle Lizzie at her table. This morning when I knew she was going to hug me, my power came in handy. However it must have automatically masked my scent aswell. When my gift is in use my other senses lesson. I hadn't realised.

It was still too quiet for the usually bustling cafeteria. It was making me edgy. Picking up my ipod to turn the volume up, a shadow hovered over my table. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. I could smell them now. Floral, sweet, honey, lilac, cinnamon. Vampire. Danger. The Cullens.

"Bella!"

* * *

**_A/N-_**

_**Hope you liked the first chapter!**_

_**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**_

_**Reviews would be spiffing.**_

_**:D**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own these characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. Indeed.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**EPOV**_

"I know it's difficult Edward, but try. For the family, for you, for Bella."

At that name, the very name that inhabits every one of my thoughts, my look of boredom turned into a viscous snarl. Carlisle should know by now not to mention her name so casually. For the past hour I've been trying to convince my family I'm not needed at this new school. It would be easy to pretend I'm being home schooled, it is after all what I've pretended to do for the last 15 years.

After Bella was no longer with us, the family retreated into uninhabited land for 5 years to think and mourn. I Barely found a scrap of energy to respond when spoken to, or hunt as needed. I may have technically been a walking corpse the moment I became this monster, but the day we left Bella is the day I died inside. The day our family will always remember.

Sucking in a shaky breath to calm my thoughts, I straightened my defensive posture to address the family.

"Listen. I understand you all need to attend school again to keep up appearances, but I'm really not needed. No eyebrows will be raised if you have one home schooled student."

"Edward, man, come on! You cant just sit here all day wallowing in self pity. Bella wouldn't have wanted that and you know it!" Emmett announced.

I lunged before he had closed his mouth. How dare he use Bella as an excuse.

Pinning his massive frame face first into the living room carpet, I made to get in a few punches but I was suddenly being heaved off the ground.

"Calm down or so help me Edward you know I'll do it for you!" Jasper threatened while keeping me restrained like a criminal.

"Boys please! There's no need for violence. Lets just talk this out calmly." Esme breathed from Carlisle's embrace across the room.

No matter how angry I am, I could never upset Esme intentionally. I've hurt this family enough as it is. In forcing everyone to leave after Bella's 18th party fiasco, I not only hurt myself and single handedly destroyed my entire world, I hurt my entire family. Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter. Esme saw Bella as her own as soon as she was first introduced, and then I took her away. She may have been my true love but they all loved her too. Even Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme try and put on a united front for our sake but they can't hide from me. I hear their heart ache. The others see it to. Esme never does anything she used to enjoy, she stopped gardening, sketching and decorating. Carlisle takes as many hours in the hospital as he can get, anything to avoid having to see all our gloomy expressions all day. It takes his mind off of his loss.

Emmett and Rosalie try not to show it at all, but it still does. Emmett lost his little sister. Rosalie was the greatest shock, she blames herself for the way she resented Bella, she hates the fact that she wasn't more accepting of the situation. You cant help who you love, she sees that now.

Jasper is much like Rosalie, blaming himself because of what happened at the party, he wishes he could have gotten to know Bella more. He also feels all our heart ache. Worse still he feels it from his soul mate. Her pain hurts Jasper more than ours combined.

Alice is a shadow of her former self. She has lost her enthusiasm for life, she throws out smiles here and there but they don't reach her once sparkling eyes. She lost her best friend and sister.

But all of this is exactly the source of my reasoning. They should attend school and get a break from me! They wont let me move away out of fear of what I would do, but surely they can see I wouldn't be able to cope in school. The last time I was in High school I was sat with my love.

Jasper released my arms feeling my complete lack of anger once again replaced with my usual sorrow.

Emmett straightened up and addressed me in his thoughts. '_Sorry man, really. But you should come, clear your head. Keep us company.' _

"Edward, we really do think you should attend high school this time around. Your siblings have been back in schooling for the past 10 years. Maybe now is the time to get back into a routine. It may take your mind off thi..." at my angry glare Carlisle back tracked, "We will all never forget nor stop loving Bella, non more so than you. But we must try to succeed in living as much as we can." As Carlisle finished his speech everyone started to nod. The part he doesn't say out loud is that we should succeed in life where Bella can not.

We returned to forks for Bella 6 months after I left. I was fully prepared to beg for forgiveness for hours, days, months on end, I couldn't live one more minute away from the love of my life. On arriving, Charlie's sniffled words will always haunt me. "She went hiking a month ago to clear her head, she didn't come back. Th-the s-s-search party found her tattered clothes and traces of blood. No body was found, most likely an animal attack. Her headstone is at Forks cemetery and that's all you need to know" The door was slammed in my shocked face. I was in denial, he would lie to me so I couldn't see Bella, that must have been it. That's what I thought until I saw her headstone.

_**Here lies **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan **_

_**13.09.87 - 03.07.05**_

_**Beloved daughter and friend**_

I abruptly wanted this conversation over with and knew there was only one way of doing so.

With a short, "Fine" thrown out there, Esme sighed and spoke to me in her mind.

_'We all love you, you know that. We want what's best for you. I'm here if you need to talk son.'_

I bolted out of the front door and ran at full speed across the yard and into the dense surrounding forest needing to get far from that seemingly empty house. Empty because _she_ will never be there with me. _My Bella._

* * *

I really could have done without this. I've not had to filter out so many incessant minds in a long time. Its going to be a long day.

We pulled up to Anchorage High 2 minutes ago and already the thoughts surrounding my siblings and I are preposterous.

"_Oh my godddd! How fit is that guy!"_

"_They're brothers and sisters according to Jeremy. Then why are they holding hands and ewww kissing!"_

"_I'd sure like to take that small girl and..."_

"_Share a house and not biological...fun"_

After a while I zoned It all out. It's always the same. I realised Rosalie had halted in her tracks, peering over her shoulder I noticed what caught her attention. A black and silver Ducati 2010. I think I saw a bit of drool from Rosalie's mouth. Sighing I left her to it, walking to the reception to sign in with Alice and Jasper.

This year Alice, Jasper and I are in Junior year while Emmett and Rosalie are in the Senior. Luckily the 3 of us have the morning classes together, then split up after lunch. With our schedules tucked away in our pockets we made our way to Religious Education hour one...

Well this mornings lessons have been tedious to the extreme. The Religious Educations teacher barely new how to spell Religion never mind teaching the subject, and we were made to introduce ourselves in History by a lecherous old fool who thought it'd be interesting to know if Alice was single. Disgusting. Thank god Jasper did all of our introductions. He could sense I was a minute away from dismembering professor perv.

We were waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to meet us by the cafeteria entrance for lunch. We always enter together.

Opening the lunch room doors was like a scene from a cheesy high school drama. All eyes were on the new kids, except one.

That's when my world for the past few years caved in on itself. There she was. Beautiful. Bella. Sitting in the far right on her own reading a book sat my angel. Looking so much the same as the first time I saw her, yet different. Her head snapped up, she looked around curiously then met my bewildered gaze.

Stunning. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down past her neck caressing her feminine shoulders. Wearing only a plain blue T-shirt and jeans but looking beyond exquisite. That face. Her soft heart shaped face with her petite defined nose and pouty rosebud lips made me weak in the knees. However they could not compare to the allure of her eyes. Those eyes, the very eyes that I stared into longingly for so long, their hidden depths now golden but still so full of secrets.

That's when a thought entered my preoccupied mind. Was this a fantasy, had I gone mad? I scanned my range out to hear my siblings reactions.

_"Not possible! She's buried in forks! I sent flowers. Not possible. Bella?" _Rosalie's scattered thoughts were hard to understand but searingly loud.

_"My little sis! No. Yes? She's here. She's one of us. One of us."_ Emmett kept repeating this as a mantra.

Jasper and Alice's minds were identical in their shock. Being able to think one word only. _"Bella"_

Alice looked to be on the verge of tears if that were possible, with a hand pressed to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping and the other clinging onto Jaspers as if her life depended on it.

I took this into a corner of my mind, the rest of me was rooted to the spot staring into the eyes of my Bella.

How had this happened? How had we not sensed her? Why did she not find us? Is she alone? Why is the entire cafeteria staring at us? Questions were flying through my mind.

She suddenly rearranged her expression into one of disinterest and dropped her gaze, picking up her book again.

Before I knew what was happening I was walking swiftly over towards her table, vaguely aware that I was being followed by the others. Shoving past another Junior a little to roughly, I reached her table. I could sense her then and it took every ounce of my control to resist throwing myself across her table and taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

Pure freesia assaulted my senses. This time without the temptation of her blood. Mouthwatering still but for different reasons. I said the only word running through my mind at that moment hoping it would show my complete obliteration by this moment in time. She was here. Alive. My love. My...

"Bella."

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews = Love!**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own these characters... its kind of obvious. All praise Stephenie Meyer!

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**BPOV**_

His voice hadn't changed a bit, the same smooth velvety voice of my dreams and fantasies.

I should respond but all I felt inclined to do was flip them the bird. Either that or bombard them with a select few of my more reserved curse words. I knew that would be childish and the still alert student body would be shocked and even more curious, if possible. So I chose my words carefully.

Sighing I managed a lone... "What?"

Smooth Bella, Smooooth.

Reluctantly lifting my head I was met with the Cullens gob smacked expressions. Edwards golden eyes were swimming with questions, questions that he didn't deserve answered. They didn't deserve my time.

Staring back and forth between the faces I never wanted to see again, I was growing frustrated. They were just staring at me, not even blinking. That reminded me to check my surroundings. A major part of being in the presence of humans is to be aware of their possible suspicions. So stopping these fundamental human traits would become risky to us all. They were still as stone, appearing even more otherworldly than usual.

Luckily no-one seemed to notice anything other than their obvious shock. I had to snap them out of their daze then get them away from me. Thankfully I wasn't needed, Lizzie was on her way over.

"Hi! Welcome to Anchorage High, I'm Elizabeth Standhurst but everyone knows me as Lizzie. Where are you from? Ooh I like your bag! Are you related? You seem to know Bella, we're pretty close. Do you need any help around?" As she prattled on none of them looked her way, I could feel their eyes boring into the side of my head as I watched Lizzie talk _at_ her new friends. I got the same speech three months ago.

Mercifully the bell decided to ring a moment later signalling this _exciting_ lunch time spectacle over with. Gathering my stuff, I took one more look up at their still stunned faces before deciding I didn't care if they wanted to stand there all day like that, as long as I'm not with them. Students were reluctantly turning away and making their way to class, whispering about what had just happened. I made to follow their example but was stopped in my tracks.

"My Bella." Edward whispered reaching out and holding my arm to keep me there.

The electricity from my memories was still there in his touch. I didn't want to feel that. There were too many painful memories attached to that feeling.

In the calmest tone I could muster up I spat my reply at him. "I'll choose to imagine you've not just said that, as I'm unwilling to ruin what I've set up here by removing your arm from its socket in the presence of these humans. Now GET. OFF."

Wisely my arm was quickly released from his grip while his features twisted into a look of utter sadness. What a good actor. As if they care. Like I'd fall for that again!

Snorting at their phony pitiful expressions, I spun around and headed to Gym class. I could ignore them easily it didn't hurt as much as I'd imagined it would. The old me was begging me to go back and pull him to me even without his permission. While the new me grew agitated I was even having these thoughts. I've changed. They made me!

* * *

The last half of the school day passed in much the same fashion. Nosey people. _"How did I know the new students?"_ My answer was always the same. _"I never really knew them"_. It wasn't a lie, I'd thought I known them at one point, until I was proven wrong.

People seemed to understand I wasn't going to say any more, but the whispers never stopped. By the time the last school bell rang I was beyond relieved to be heading home. It's strange to think this morning my tiny flat was considered a thorn in my side, now I'm itching to get back.

My tense posture never lessoned as the classes went by, worried that I would now be sharing a class with one of them. Thankfully I was free. It seems I'm free of any Cullens in my classes this time around.

The urge to get on my Ducati and drive some place new was knocking around inside my head. They wouldn't be able to find me so it seems the perfect reason to get away and be able to live my life without this stress.

But why should I? I was here first. They should leave and let me be, it's the least they could do after our past. They left once they can do it again.

Pushing through the double doors leading out onto the car park, I could almost taste the freedom of my Ducati, my baby.

"Bella wait!"

At the sound of _his_ voice calling out to me, I whipped around faster than I should do around the fleeing students.

I couldn't tell if any of them noticed my mistake as I was too distracted by their graceful approach. They seemed to close in around me faster than I thought possible, yet in my mind their approach was slow motion. Seeing them in motion rather than playing the part of statues like in the cafeteria earlier, I was able to take in things my feeble human sight had missed.

The way Jaspers eyes seemed darker than the others. Not just gold but a deeper, richer shade. How Alice's hair has purple undertones that reflect from the dim lighting around us. Rosalie and Emmetts subtle movements and twitches. The way _his_ hair tones subtly change in movement, bronze, copper and red strands dancing in the gentle breeze.

They were all infront of me starting to do the statue act again.

"What do you want? Or are you just going to stare some more?"

I was growing more agitated as the seconds progressed, they couldn't blame me for my attitude.

"Oh my god Bella I missed you so much!" Alice launched herself at me, forcing us back into the schools brickwork.

Is she serious? Here is the girl who claimed to love me as my best friend but ditched me without even saying goodbye. I could feel her sobbing quietly against my neck. Her theatrics are very good, maybe she should try amateur dramatics.

Peeling her clinging arms from around my neck, I passed her over to Jasper.

"I really don't need this. I wont take any of these lies again so just stay out of my way." I turned on my heels and got my helmet above my hairline ready to slip on before I felt that same electricity enter my body at my arm.

"They're not lies, they've never been lies. Please lets talk. I've missed you so much, I love you Bella, I've never stopped." He finished his little speech while I was staring at his hand on my forearm, seething.

Sharply pulling my arm away the snarl I'd been trying to keep in all day fell through my lips.

"HOW DARE YOU! You left me! Do not touch me. NEVER TOUCH ME." My voice was rising in my anger but suddenly I was calming down. I didn't understand for a while and became confused until I saw Alice's pointed glance to Jasper. Turning my glare to Jasper I poured all of my hatred into this one look.

"Jasper. Stop or so help me I will stop you."

He seemed to get the idea. Taking a step back to be able to say this to them all, I wanted to get this over with.

"I fell for all your crap once before and it won't happen again. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Understood?"

Before I gave them a chance to answer, I hopped onto my bike, shoving the stupid helmet onto my head and revved the throttle, gunned the engine and lurched forward out of the car park on my way home. Leaving behind the Cullens and a crowd of curious humans.

* * *

**AN**

**_Please review if possible, I'd love to know what you think._**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**

**_xxxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This again? Really. Okayyyy I'll say it again. I do not own these characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does quite obviously.

_**Here We Go Again**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**EPOV**_

She doesn't believe me... She hates us... Its my fault... My Bella... I love her... She hates me...

Alice could see I was going to pieces, I couldn't concentrate. I could vaguely feel my feet shuffling towards the car. I could feel my lungs working over time as I stood gasping in more useless breaths with Emmetts grip on my back as they hurried me to the car.

Suddenly we were speeding towards home leaving behind a confused group of bystanders wondering what had happened.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making Jasper swerve in the road then screech to a stop.

"Oh my god what is it?" Jaspers frustration was justified.

Now I could concentrate on my surroundings again the emotions flying around inside the car were suffocating. How Jasper can deal with them all at once is mind boggling. I can barely contain my own hysteria.

Finding my voice in the haze of thoughts surrounding me, I knew I had to get them to understand. Their determination to get home was palpable.

"We need to go back and stop her, make her understand. She could leave! I cant live without her again. She will understand. She has to!" I was gasping again by the time I finished.

There was silence as everyone took in my plea. They could see my reasoning but were desperate to get home to Carlisle and Esme to tell them about Bella and get their opinion as head of the household. My desperation was quickly becoming aggravation as they took longer than I'd hoped to decide. Alice was the one who spoke up.

"Edward just calm down, please, take deep breaths." She pleaded

"Spit it out Alice we don't have much time" I hardly ever spoke harshly to Alice but this was different, this was about my Bella.

"Edward I can't see exactly what Bella's going to do but I know that if we try to approach her it wont go well. We can all see that after her reactions today. I think she has a gift but I'm unsure what it is. Don't panic but I cant see her future. I think her gift comes into it somehow. What I suggest is we wait until tomorrow and try to speak to her gradually. She may be less aggressive if we keep it as one to ones for now. We all miss her but we cant push this."

Alice's plea made sense but it doesn't matter to me. I will try and find her tonight after we've told Carlisle and Esme. They deserve to know but it wont stop me from being near my love.

As we hurried into the living room of our new home in Anchorage, Esme could tell instantly something was wrong as she came to greet us from school and saw our animated expressions.

"What's wrong? Is anyone hurt? CARLISLE!" As she yelled, Carlisle appeared seconds later at her side.

He took in our appearances and hurried us into the dining room to sit around our dining/conference table.

"What's happened?" Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other holding hands facing us.

"Its Bella" I breathed into the still silent room.

"Edward, honey, I know you miss her, we all do. What do you need? I'm here for you.**" **Esme was always supportive of course.

"No you don't understand! Bella's alive. She's a vampire. We saw her at school today!" Thank god Rosalie broke the news, I don't think I could have said that out loud without rushing out of the house to go find her. Her words alone made me glance towards the door desperately.

They didn't know what to do. They saw we were serious but couldn't believe it. I understood that feeling, it had me rooted to my spot in the cafeteria earlier. Their minds were in chaos much like ours. Their faces seemed to have paled, there eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

Carlisle broke the silence in his commanding tone. "Explain."

Alice told them how we first saw Bella sitting in Anchorage high on her own. She described Bellas beauty, her expressions of disgust, how we couldn't find her scent until up close. She described in detail our excruciating conversations.

At this point Carlisle noticed my frenzied glances at the clock, so he addressed me in his thoughts. _Son, what do you have planned?_

Speaking aloud for the first time since we entered the room I told them my plans. "Carlisle, Esme. She might leave! I can't let her go now I have her back. She can hate me if she wants as long as she's still around. You deserved to know what happened first but I have to go find her!".

Esme was only capable of gasping a quiet. "My baby".

We all new she was referring to Bella and not my frantic state. I could hear Carlisle's jarring thoughts, he wanted Bella back here where she belonged and wanted to come with me to help find her. However his more practical side was in agreement with Alice. He told me so. _Edward if you do find her scent, which isn't very likely after what you described earlier, she could become even more aggressive towards us all. That could lead her to leave. We don't want that. I'm sorry._

I already knew what he was going to say out loud to everyone and didn't want to hear it. "I agree with Alice. I believe it would be wise to wait until we are around the student body so she cannot become aggressive. As much as this is a huge shock to our systems, I imagine it's the same for Bella. We should gradually start to talk to her in small groups. The less we aggravate her the more likely she will be to stay put".

As everyone nodded in agreement, I loudly scraped my chair back and stood up. Bracing my hands on the edge of the table I gave my frustrated reply. "It makes sense I agree. But I will not sit in this house knowing she's out there on her own. If it was any of your other halves you would feel the same way. She may hate me but I will never stop loving her. I will track her scent and find where she is, I wont speak to her and she wont know I'm there but I have to see her".

With that I sprinted out the front door and into the forest to search for my Bella.

* * *

Racing through the darkening forest, I came to a stop by an old evergreen tree and let out a loud cry of defeat scaring a bird from its perch in the canopy. I slumped against the trunk and slid down to the ground. With my head in my hands I had to think of a plan. I had found a trace of her scent around the high school and been able to follow it for a few minutes until it ended near the side of the road a mile away. I carried on running in the general direction she was headed hoping to catch another wisp of her scent. There was no luck.

I hadn't given up, the forest had been scoured for the past 4 hours with no trace anywhere.

Whatever gift she has must be very powerful.

I knew I should be heading back home as the others are probably worrying beyond belief. Even with Alice's visions she cant always see outside factors that could change the course of the future. I would head back soon but I needed to think.

I would get Bella to understand. I had to! I would remind her of how we fell in love and explain how leaving her had been the biggest mistake of my life and that I had returned for her. What if she believes me but still doesn't care? I can't live without her. I would have to go to the Volturi and ask them for a favour. If I keep it from my mind I'm sure I can keep it from Alice's sight. Again.

When Charlie told me Bella had died I booked the flight to Volterra within the hour. Arriving at the airport I had been confronted by 6 very hurt looking vampires. I was pushed into the back of the Jeep and taken home with Emmett and Jaspers 24 hour supervision. Over the next few years I had tried to get to Volterra again on the lie of a hunting trip, but the pixie never fell for it. Always one step ahead. So I resigned myself to an existence of torture, hearing everyone's sorrow at Bellas death, seeing them change in front of my eyes. Even worse than my agonising heartbreak was the knowledge that Bellas last impression of me was that I didn't want her. As if I could ever want anyone else!

Feeling the whole in my heart ache in longing for my Bella, I picked myself off the muddy ground and headed home.

I expected to be bombarded with questions on my arrival home but was met with silence and looks of pity instead as they sat scattered around the living room.

Esme spoke up first. "Alice told us you had no luck. I'm so sorry Edward. Could you take a seat we need to talk about tomorrow".

I sat next to Jasper on the leather sofa hoping he could feel my anguish and help in some way. As he got the hint I felt my spirits lift minutely. Not enough to stop the pain but enough to function. I threw him a quick smile and sat back for the plan of action.

Alice sat up straighter. "You all saw how she acted when I hugged her." She stopped to smile sadly at us all. "I think we should restrain ourselves as much as possible around her for now. I've contacted the high school and swapped our schedules to match Bella's. Myself, Jasper and Edward will be in the same classes all week. Emmett and Rose will only see her at lunch" She mouthed a quick sorry in their direction. "If we get the chance to speak to her, keep it simple, don't ask anything personal, she obviously sees us as strangers maybe even enemies. I know we all want to talk to Bella but keep it simple". She slouched back into her seat looking slightly defeated. This was difficult for Alice, it had really hurt her when Bella pushed her away yesterday.

School would be starting in a few hours. The atmosphere in the room was quickly becoming optimistic. Esme was even considering picking us up from school to see Bella, but was becoming worried it'd cause us trouble from the other students, however her urge to see her daughter was over riding any logic inside her mind. They were hopeful to talk to Bella. I was hopeful she would show up in the first place. If there is any higher power out there, I pray with all my might that Bella will be at that school today.

* * *

**AN**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_I appreciate any reviews i recieve._**

**_xxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters I'm just messing with their lives. =]

_**Here We Go Again**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**BPOV**_

Reluctantly I put my book down and glowered at the time displayed on the clock sitting above my rickety old chest of draws. _8:23._ I'm risking being late as it is, school starts at 9.00. The thought of facing another day in boring Anchorage high is unappealing at the best of times, but knowing who's going to be there, makes the idea of fire and dismemberment rather appealing right now.

Taking a glance back around my nondescript bedroom, I walked through the door gathering my school bag and adding my book and ipod to my 'lunch' and text books. My living room and kitchen is one small pitiful room divided by different coloured carpets to represent each area. Before I moved in, a woman with 2 young children used to live here. How she coped in such a small living arrangement with 2 kids is mind boggling.

Helmet in hand I locked up and walked over to my baby. Pulling my black pea coat closed around my green cap sleeved top and jeans, I hopped on and let my baby roar to life. Racing down the country roads, Anchorage's dense surrounding forest started flashing by.

Even at top speed its very unlikely I'll get there on time. With 5 minutes till the bell rings I needed to speed up or I'd be late. Again...

_Stupid traffic!_ If it wasn't for those idiotic construction workers on Smithew Road I'd have made it on time. Ten minutes late, _TEN!_ I'm definitely not getting away with it this time, maybe a few minutes late would have been fine but this is pushing Mr Lomax's tolerance. I've always managed to charm my way out of tardy slips for a few minutes but this is ridiculous.

Sprinting down the corridors my shoes squeaked against the dirty floors. Flyers tacked to lockers fluttered in my wake as I raced by. If only I could use my real speed! Stopping at the door to Mr Lomax's Physics class I took a deep breath and opened the door stepping into the room.

"and you connect the battery to the... Oh! Nice of you to join us Miss Swan. I don't want to hear your excuses this time, wait after class for your tardy slip. Now take your seat!" as Mr Lomax delivered my punishment and the students snickered at my disgruntled expression, I became aware I was not the only vampire in the room.

Staring at me from the back of the room were Alice, Jasper and Edward. As I stared back in utter astonishment, Alice lifted her tiny hand as if to wave but stopped in her tracks as she took in my angry glare. They had changed schedules! _How dare they! _Didn't they hear me yesterday. They _will_ leave me alone!

"Miss Swan! Will you _please_ take your seat. Now!" Mr Lomax boomed.

Oh what a surprise, their seats were at the back near mine. I marched to my seat avoiding eye contact with the curious humans. As I silently fumed in my seat I could feel their eyes boring into my head.

"Edward Cullen! Eyes to the front young man. Now could you please tell the class the answer to question 36?" Great now even the teacher notices the staring. At least he'll be looking forward now.

"Sorry sir." His velvety voice replied with fake sincerity.

Figuring now would be the best time to finally look his way as he replied to Mr Lomax, I turned in their direction. Bad move. He still hadn't taken his unwavering gaze away from my face as I'd hoped. His deep golden eyes locked with mine desperately and I couldn't find it in me to look away.

The room could have disappeared around us for all I would know. Electricity hummed in the 10 foot distance between our seats, making my breathing escalate unnecessarily. As his lips parted I imagined walking over to his table and throwing myself into his lap, kissing those soft lips and running my hands through his tousled hair.

His lips parted further. "By applying ohms law." His unusually husky voice broke me out of my daze. What a strange thing to say to me?

Oh god!... Snapping my head back to the front of the room I realised the class was still progressing. Students were furiously scribbling down answers to the work sheet in front of them. How could that happen! I hate him. How dare he! This can't happen anymore, I fell for those looks once before. I may have realised that too late the first time but it wont happen again.

I resolved to wait until the school day was out to confront them. They WILL get it into their heads that I want my distance, whether I have to beat it into them or not is another matter all together.

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

That couldn't have come soon enough. I was the first to leave the room bolting out the door and into the packed corridors. I took in a deep breath of the stale air surrounding the sweaty rushing humans to clear my head. If I can just get through today without causing a scene, I can tell them to back off more clearly, as they obviously didn't take me seriously yesterday.

* * *

Do they really think I'm going to agree with this insane set up. In all of my classes they were there, a few feet away constantly staring. Obviously their schedules were changed to match mine. I imagine a large donation made the faculty made them more than willing to quickly change their schedules last minute. Maybe there will be a new Cullen science lab. Ridiculous.

I was pacing my steps as I neared the cafeteria, knowing exactly who were going to be there. Pushing open the wooden doors and stepping into the room, I noticed most eyes were pointed in the direction of my usual table. As I to looked that way I realised why. Sitting one table over from my usual table sat the Cullens.

"Oh my god, what's she gonna do? She obviously hates them I mean check the looks shes givin them!". A senior across the room whispered to her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Maybe its more complicated than we've heard, I mean Bella doesn't look like the type to have set their house on fire". He whispered back.

I had to press my lips together hard to stop myself from laughing. So this is the new rumour, I burnt there house down! How stupid.

Ignoring the conversations regarding _my_ past offences against the Cullens, I stomped my way over to my table. On my approach I could tell I would have to speak to Emmett. His chair was blocking my only available path and I wasn't going the change tables because of them! Then they would be winning.

Their scents assaulted my senses within a few feet of their table making me falter in my rhythm.

"Excuse me, your blocking my way" I spat out between gritted teeth.

His eyes seemed to widen at being spoken to, as if he thought I would've just chosen to move him by force instead. He pulled his chair in more loudly than necessary in his shock. _Thanks Emmett draw more attention over here why don't you_.

Well if that's how they want to play it then two can play at that game. Sitting in my seat I pulled out my book and ipod like I do everyday and got to work ignoring their very existence. Perfect. Until of course half way through my 4th chapter, I heard my name being called. Slowly lifting my head from between the pages I came face to face with Tracey and her posse of hussies. How fun.

Pulling out an ear phone I looked on expectedly. I know she's going to try and fish for gossip on the newbies as everyone here knows me and Tracey don't exactly play nice together.

"Hey Bella, what you reading?" Her inquiry would have sounded genuine if it wasn't for the accompanying eye roll. I wonder if Tracey has ever read a book before. Maybe I should lend her one.

"Jane Eyre. How can I help?" Straight to the point, no messing around.

"Would you like to sit with us today? You know, have a catch up, its been so long!" She reached forward and touched my arm as if to show her sadness at our growing distance. I nearly laughed in her face.

When I was new hear I became the unwilling target for most males lust, a fact in which Tracey loathed with a fiery passion. She took it upon herself to make my life hell. Spreading rumours I was a lesbian and had thrown myself at her while changing in gym. Telling the guys I had been ridden more times than my bike. Etc. All the usual petty lies told by the insecure, immature, tantastic, bimbo that is Tracey McDuggle.

"No sorry I think I'll pass this time, but if you want to know gossip on the Cullens they are one table away after all. Ask away, I'm sure they wont mind at all. It is after all what your after. Am I right?" I made my eyes look wide and innocent as she stared at me in shock.

Her face gradually turning beet red as she glanced at their table and noticed their humoured expressions. Rosalie even took it upon herself to wave coyly.

Tracey clicked her fingers at her followers and walked back to her table, but not before sending me the best glare she could muster up. Once again a funny site. I could hear the Cullens laughing quietly at Traceys embarrassed expression and a part of me wanted to join in. Another part of me knew I had to speak to them finally, at least for a minute.

Sighing I shoved my book and ipod back into my bag, any humour I felt from the past half hour long gone. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I walked with purpose over to _their_ table.

Noticing I was within inches from them they became utterly still and waited on me to speak.

"Meet me in the woods 5 miles east from the school car park after school. We need to talk." With one last glare, not giving them chance to reply, I turned on my heels and headed off into the afternoons classes. I would ignore them for now but after school they _will_ listen to what I have to say.

* * *

**AN**

**_You know you want to review... :P_**

**_xxxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Really? I have to say this again! For jebus's sake. All hail Stephenie Meyer the owner of these awesome characters!

_**Here We Go Again**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**EPOV**_

By 9.05am Jasper was holding me down in my seat. She hadn't come back, she'd left and we would never find her again. Alice had seen where my thoughts had gone and saw them leading to the Volturi. She had shot Jasper _the look_ and I had found myself restrained in my seat. In my mind all I could see was Bella.

At 9.10am Jasper released me from his grasp. Seeing her skid into that classroom of humans I felt as though I could finally breath again. She was late, there was still hope. She came back.

The one and only time during class that she turned my way, her deep golden eyes had met mine and I'd felt whole for the first time in decades. Maybe I was being overly optimistic but I was sure she felt something too as I gazed longingly into her eyes. Just as quickly as I believed it could be true I heard Jaspers internal shock at the anger radiating from her defensive posture and my hopes deflated. I would keep trying, I will never give up.

I desperately wanted to talk to Bella all day but at Alice's reminders to take things slow, I kept to myself staring wistfully at her every move. By lunch I was going out of my mind, I had to speak to her. Rosalie and Emmett complained as we approached a table near the entrance of the cafeteria, claiming that we had been around Bella all day and that they wanted a chance to see her. So Emmett led the way to a table one over from Bellas.

When she registered our new location, I wanted to strangle Emmett across the table for antagonising Bella, but instead she moved past Emmett and ignored our presence entirely, only showing she knew we were there at all when she confronted a nosey human prying for details. The moment she strode over to our stunned table and told us to meet her later we all hoped we could finally talk.

That's what leads us to this moment. Waiting with the entire family, 5 miles east from the school grounds for Bellas arrival from her detention for today's tardiness. Predictably, Esme had met us after school, towing Carlisle towards our car to finally see their daughter. As we explained where we would be meeting they took off before we could blink, desperate to get this meeting under way.

At times like these I truly wished I could turn my gift off. I needed to be able to hear every movement within the forest and not the incessant ramblings of my families minds. Their thoughts were almost as impatient as mine, worrying that she was backing out or moving away now we were distracted.

_My baby, where is she? I hope she's OK, we should have met her at the school._ Esme was also alert, back ram rob straight holding onto Carlisle's hand for dear life, spanning her hearing out as far as possible. Carlisle had a reassuring expression painted across his face while rubbing Esme's back in comfort. He could sense our worry and was struggling to cope with his own, but knew his family needed him strong.

Emmett was holding Rosalie's impatient body close to his chest. To an outsider it would seem romantic, to me I knew he was restraining her from going back to school to see where Bella was. Alice wasn't coping too well. She was heavily leaning against Jaspers side rubbing her temples in frustration, screaming at herself in her head. _Come on Alice! Why can't I see? She will turn up, she has to. Think Alice Think!_

That left me straining my ears as much as possible for any sign of approach.

Every minute we waited seemed to drag as the time ticked by. Emmett was getting on my nerves glancing at his watch every minute. As if we weren't impatient enough, that was just making it worse!

"Emmett! Stop looking at your watch!" I shot at his impatient form.

Before he could reply we finally heard it. The sound of her approach from a mile away. Every footfall like music to my ears.

Staring at the spot we knew she would appear my breathing started to escalate. I hope she listens to our truth, we have to make her see they're not lies.

She emerged from between a grouping of evergreens, jumping gracefully over a moss covered boulder, before stopping underneath the canopy of the overhead foliage. Her eyes darted between our varied expressions in confusion. Esme was sobbing quietly clutching Carlisle's arm weakly, pleading with her eyes for reunion.

Despite the heartbreaking fact that she was obviously in a defensive posture and unhappy about being here, I was elated. She's here. There was still a remote chance. As everyone considered how to start the conversation without making her even angrier a part of my brain disconnected from this fact, all I could see was my Bella.

Beautiful. Exquisite. A long time ago she accused me of dazzling her, if only she knew the truth. She'd always been the dazzler in my eyes. Her deep golden eyes so full of secrets, seemed to glow as they flickered uneasily between our faces. Her long mahogany hair fluttered in the slight breeze, framing her ethereal beauty. Her tense posture radiated uneasiness, yet couldn't hide the perfection of her body. They were only subtle changes since her change, but still the same Bella. _My Bella. _

I didn't realise I'd said this aloud until I saw her crouch into a hunting stance. The family tensed in reaction.

"How dare you say that! I'm not yours, I will never be yours!" Her furious voice shot at my stunned face. She was breath taking.

As I stared at her with lust filled eyes, Jasper calmed my emotions down so we could finally have this conversation.

Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke to Bella. "Bella. I'm so glad you made it, please lets all try to keep calm so we can talk things out."

At this she straightened out of her crouch and stared at Carlisle in disbelief.

Snorting she addressed his request. "Sure Carlisle lets chat shall we!"

She burst into bell like laughter for a moment."Look lets get this straight, this is not a catch up session. I'm here to tell you and your family to stay the hell away from me!"

Esme's sobs increased in volume while my heart began tearing at the seams.

"Enough with the theatrics, you won't get to me again! I want you to keep your distance, you owe me that much!" At the end of her rant her voice had taken on a note of such sadness it made me compulsively twitch to hold her in my arms.

Esme couldn't stop her reaction, her daughter was hurting. She closed the space between herself and Bella before any of us could react. As Esme wrapped her arms tightly around Bella's shocked form she began quietly sobbing in the crook of Bella's neck.

I could only stare enviously at their embrace. It may have been entirely one sided on Esmes part but my jealousy still raged on. Carlisle's mind was urging Bella to go easy on his wife, hoping no aggression would be showed.

Bella's reaction surprised us all. She snapped her startled eyes shut and began taking deep breaths. She moved her arms slowly down their joined figures and plucked Esme's hands from around her waist. With her eyes still closed she extracted herself from Esme's clinging body, opened her eyes and quickly moved Esme to Carlisle's side before retreating back to her earlier spot.

As Carlisle soothed Esmes quiet sobbing, he knew now would be the time to talk to Bella. She was taking in deep breaths obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Bella?" At Carlisle's quiet calling of her name she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him looking defeated. "Are you OK?" She once again seemed shocked by the question, like she thought we wouldn't care.

"I'm fine, I'm not here for this. Please just give me space." She was turning to leave.

NO! She couldn't leave, not before we've got her to understand!

Carlisle spoke up before I could voice my rising hysterics. "We will keep our distance on one condition."

Everyone's minds were screaming their refusal. _How can he say that!... I'm not promising anything... My baby what is Carlisle thinking! _"If you agree to come to our house and hear what we have to say. Please Bella this is a shock to us all but you deserve the truth."

We waited on tenter hooks for her answer. I saw Bella start to move from her rigid posture and thought the worst, before I could close the distance between us Emmett was holding me in my place. _Edward. Man she's just thinking. Look. _He was right she was pacing back and forth wearing a path into the forest floor, with a deep scowl across her beautiful face.

Coming to a stop in front of Carlisle's pleading expression she finally spoke. "Fine. But then you will leave me alone!"

Carlisle nodded his head while replying. "If that is still what you wish after we have spoken, it will be done."

I couldn't agree to that. She may get space but I could never leave her alone.

"I need to hunt first so I'll follow your scent to your house later. Don't have any expectations." With that she sprinted away leaving a faint trace of her scent in place.

Everyone was still too stunned to react. This was our chance. Hope was quickly becoming the dominant emotion in our thoughts.

"Is Bella coming home?" Esme's tentative voice whispered from Carlisle's embrace, breaking us out of our stillness.

I could never lie to Esme. "For now Esme, for now." With that we raced home in anticipation of tonight's events. We had to make her see the truth.

My Bella was coming home.

* * *

** AN**

**_Ooooh you want to review? _**

**_Click the button below!_**

**_MAGIC!_**

**_:D_**

**_xxxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these sexy characters :)

_**Here We Go Again**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**BPOV**_

I've gone insane, I must have. Its the only logical explanation as to why I would have agreed to this ridiculous set up.

I was hurtling westwards through the dense forest, feet pounding the damp forest undergrowth in search for an appetising scent. I needed a pick me up after that _meeting_!

I was reaching human habitation and knew I should turn around and finish my hunt but my brain wouldn't quiet down enough to concentrate. Perching on a fallen tree nearby I pulled at my hair in frustration. How had this happened, I fell for those acting skills last time and vowed it would never happen again. But seeing Esme sobbing and clutching onto me with all her strength – which wasn't much – broke down some of my defences. I had always appreciated how kind hearted Esme was, how accepting and loving she was towards her adopted children. So seeing her have a breakdown weakened my harsh exterior.

I don't see how that much emotion could be put on, but I believed their act once before. I need to toughen up, I cant let them get to me like this! Picking myself up I resolved to get tonight over with and make them keep to their promise to leave me alone. They can say what they want but it wont change my mind.

Finally! 4 miles to the south I could hear a young stag grazing. I raced in its direction. Not exactly my favourite but it'll have to do for now. I've got to be somewhere tonight, sadly.

* * *

_Just one hour then I can go home. Just one hour._ This was my mantra for the past 20 minutes as I slowly neared their household.

If I was being honest with myself, a large part of me is curious about the Cullens. They've promised me the truth and I just hope I can take it. If they mention any other human pets I will tear them limb from limb before Esme even gets the chance to _breakdown_ again. Maybe this is a bad idea. I could always turn around and go on ignoring their stares, but I could feel this was just the beginning. I could see it in his eyes earlier, he wont give up so easily. I just hope he listens to Carlisle when I tell them to stay away later.

Their scents were becoming thick in the forest air so I knew I must be close. Taking one last lung full of fresh air I stepped through the thinning vegetation onto the Cullen property. How predictable. Their house was stunning but so similar to the Forks house in every way. The same large 3 story white house overlooking an open, well tended garden. Old fashioned but ridiculously equipped with all mod cons, not needed for our kind.

Even with my justified hatred I still couldn't help being envious of how they live. Over the years I've acquired a fair amount of money but never enough to afford luxuries like these. The only time I ever splashed out was on my Ducati, and I had needed to upgrade from my old Motorbike for years. If honesty is on the cards tonight I have to admit I envy their family unit. They may fight but at the end of the day they are always there for each other and love unconditionally.

As I neared their front door I put on my game face. This was going to be rough, one whole hour of lies. They may love everyone within their family, but they are cold and heartless towards outsiders. I've learnt that from experience.

Before I could knock the door flew open revealing an over excited Alice Cullen.

"Hi Bella! Thank you for coming, please come in make yourself at home." She quickly ushered me through the door and into the living room. Do they not understand I'm not falling for that again! Why are they trying so hard.

Unsurprisingly they were all there, sat on various leather sofas and recliners in the centre of the living area, watching our entrance with unfathomable expressions. I noticed Alice was leading me towards the sofa where Rosalie and Edward were, so I made my way over to a lone arm chair furthest away from their groupings. While they looked on in confusion, I calculated it would take me 0.87 seconds to get back to the front door at top speed if I needed a quick exit from this pitiful charade.

I could see they were hesitant to start, but I couldn't fathom why. They had after all asked _me_ here. So I waited busying myself perusing the art work scattered on the beige wallpaper in the room. No matter what I think of them as people, you cant fault their taste in art. The art works varied from beach scenes at night to the glowing city lights of faraway countries. They all complemented the décor amazingly, creating a relaxing atmosphere, in any other situation of course.

As my eyes moved around the walls I was dumb founded by what I saw to my left. Perched above the ornate fireplace hung a large silver frame, pride of place, surrounding a blown up photograph of their entire family. With a difference. I recognised this photo well, it had been taken from me the night _he_ left, along with my birthday gifts from his family. The photo showed Carlisle and Esme at the back of this cheerful scene holding each other close, while their children posed for the group photo. Myself and Edward were in the centre, his arms around my beaming face while he nuzzled my hair tenderly. Alice had a hand on my left shoulder while Jasper held her other hand tightly to his chest. Emmett who had an arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist had stuck 2 fingers up behind Jaspers head for laughs.

After this photo the laughing ended. For good.

Pushing away from my chair loudly, I marched over to the photo and spun to face the others. "Is this some kind of sick joke? When I agreed to come here I didn't agree to props! How long have you had this up? Did I give you enough time to put it up while I went hunting. For god sake that's low!" As I screamed this at them they all sat there shocked into silence except for one.

Edward rose quickly from his seat and for the first time since I've known him he looked genuinely angry at me.

"How could you think that! That photo has been with our family from the horrific moment we left you. You agreed to listen to what we have to say, so please just listen! They are not lies! You have been a part of this family from the moment you walked through our front door in forks. I love you, I always have and always will!" By the time he'd fumed out his speech he had gradually inched closer to where I stood stunned in the corner of the room.

He was close, too close.

He saw my panicked gaze flickering uneasily to the door and back to his face. He knew I was scared. Abruptly he moved backwards with a guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry Bella, please just listen to our side. Please" His voice became so full of anguish within a few seconds, it hurt my hollow heart to hear.

Taking deep breaths I edged back to my seat and waited for them to finally speak. I needed to get out of here.

Edward leaned down and cradled his head in his hands like this was physically exhausting to have to say out loud. "After your 18th birthday party I lied to you and I will never forgive myself for as long as I'm on this planet." He lifted his head and gazed into my eyes showing pure heartbreak. "I knew that my very existence was putting you at risk but to actually see you come to harm at my own hands killed me inside. I felt I had to leave to protect you. I didn't want to Bella, please understand I never wanted to leave. I told you I didn't want you any more, as if that could be true, all I ever wanted was you alone. But for you to believe me so easily broke my heart into pieces. I told the family it would be better for you if they didn't say goodbye, a clean break and all. We argued for hours the night before until they finally agreed. After all your safety had always been our number one concern."

He took in a ragged breath and continued on in a quiet voice. "Six months later I had been living alone in a dingy motel room only venturing out once a few months to hunt, Id then go back and wallow in misery. But I couldn't stay away. All I could see was your face, all I could think was your name. I decided to come back and beg for your forgiveness. I love you so much Bella, I never stopped." He started pulling at his hair in frustration

"I contacted the family and told them of my plans, to beg on my knees for forgiveness and they flew out to forks to meet me. They were ecstatic, everyone had missed you, everyone. They missed their daughter, sister and best friend." He began taking in quick gulps of air and was slightly shaking."I raced to your house desperate to see you. Charlie answered the door. He t-t-told me you were de-de-dead"

He stopped to collect himself, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths. When he opened his eyes he met my stunned gaze. "Charlie said you went missing a few weeks earlier and that the search party found traces of your clothes and blood out deep into the forest. He told me it was an animal attack and that your headstone was at forks cemetery. I didn't believe him Bella. You couldn't be dead. Seeing your grave solidified his words."

He couldn't meet my gaze any more so he averted his eyes to the photo above the mantel**. **"I couldn't function, I could barely breath. They wouldn't let me join you, they said it was wrong. I lost the love of my life but they lost their family." His eyes searched my own looking for what, I couldn't tell, "Then here you are. Alive. Can't you see Bella. I could never stop loving you. Ever."

He wasn't the one hyperventilating any more. This couldn't be true! Looking around at the desperate faces around me I knew the answer. Even if it is I can't trust them! They would leave again. This could be lies. I can't think. I need air. Before I had time to fully process that desire I was across the room with my hand on the handle.

"Its the truth Bella, I know you can feel it. I love you more than I can say." Edwards quiet words did nothing to calm my frantic thoughts.

Carlisle hardly helped either. "Bella, we all love you. This is a lot to take in so we will give you some space. Please speak to us when you have had time to think. If you still want us to leave you alone we can talk about it, I promise. Just don't shut us out without thought. We need our Bella back."

With one last look back at their sympathetic, hopeful expressions I bolted out of the house and into the woods. I needed to think. It's not possible, It can't be, but it makes sense. No Bella don't get sucked in, your stronger now! My feet pounded the floor as my mind argued with itself. I can't go back to that old life again!...Can I?...

* * *

_**AN**_

**_Reviewwwwwwwwww_**

**_Please :D_**

**_xxxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer = Characters Momma. Understood? GOOOOODDD

_**Here We Go Again**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**EPOV**_

A faint trace of her scent still lingered in the room. We all sat exhausted in our seats replaying the past few stressful hours. She finally knew. Whether she believes us is another matter, but from her hasty departure I hope she finally realises the truth and comes back to us. Back to me.

After an hour had passed of complete silence Emmett finally broke the tension in the only way he knew possible.

"Well I think that went well, don't you?" Rosalie smacked him on the head before I got the chance.

"Ouch! Rosey, you know I was joking!" He whined pathetically.

"Emmett! It's not a laughing matter!" Rosalie crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her mate.

"I know, sorry, I just can't stand the quiet. We need a plan of action! She knows now. We can't leave it at that, she'll talk herself out of believing us, surely you could see that in her reaction!" Emmett did have a point as he sat forward in his seat waving his arms around energetically to emphasize his point. I knew we couldn't push this though.

As much as I want to just hold Bella in my arms and never let her go, I know it's not that simple. This much was demonstrated when I inexcusably lost my temper earlier. She looked so lost and frightened in that one moment because of my anger, that I hated myself that much more. It pains me to think this, but she needs some space.

* * *

Carlisle and Alice had agreed last night and convinced the others that what Bella needed most now was to know we weren't going anywhere, but were capable of giving her time to process. After the discussion had died down I retreated up to my room to mope on my own. Every moment I knew Bella was out there, intensified my need to be with her. It was as though I was magnetically drawn to her very presence. As the hours ticked slowly by I fought with my control to keep myself in the room.

At 8am on the dot I was beeping my car horn at the others to get them to hurry up for school. I would rather be this early than a second late and miss a moment of my Bella. I wouldn't speak to her but I couldn't deny my urge to see her aswell.

As I manoeuvred my Volvo into a space, I span my gaze out around me hoping I'd see her Ducati in it's usual spot. It wasn't there. The disappointment was crushing. Maybe she had moved now she realised we weren't going to give up. Before my panic could escalate Jaspers hand gently patted my shoulder. Meeting his gaze in my mirror he sent me waves of calm while speaking to me in his mind. _Calm down. We're here early, she's probably not even left her place yet. It's only 8.30am. _He was right, but it couldn't completely squash my worry. Until I see her with my own eyes I won't be able to stop this anxiety.

We waited by the car for her arrival. As the students started filling the lot my anxiety started to spread to the others, their minds becoming filled with worry and doubt. The students were staring curiously at us, wondering why we weren't going into the building. Only a few students were correct in their theories, presuming we were waiting on Bella's arrival. They were still ridiculously curious about our pasts.

I was intently listening out for distant sounds of Bella's arrival so was utterly confused as to why the girl who bothered Bella in the lunch room yesterday, was making her way over to my car. I tuned into her thoughts wondering what she could possibly want. Bad move.

_Oh god he's looking right at me! Breathe Tracey, breathe! Look at that body, oh god how fit. That hair! Am I drooling? No I'm good_.

How annoying. As I fazed out her thoughts I heard my families quiet snickers at Tracey's approach. In a way I assumed she thought would be appealing she sauntered towards us swinging her hips in an over the top fashion.

_Eddie man you've got an admirer_. I growled quietly at Emmett's thoughts.

He may be joking but the notion that she would appeal to me on any level was nauseating.

"Hey, I'm Tracey. How are you liking Anchorage?" She spoke only to me, ignoring my amused siblings.

As she batted her eyelashes at me, her mind filled with x rated fantasies involving the two of us in various different sickening scenarios. Disgusting, I couldn't keep the scowl off my face. That is until I finally heard the sound of Bella's approach. I felt my face break out into a relieved smile, which unluckily for me seemed to encourage Tracey. Her heart sped up and her face flushed slightly. I wanted this over with.

"Its fine thank you." I spoke quickly and coldly hoping to discourage her interest.

My gaze snapped up to see Bella screeching into the car park. She spun and swerved into her usual space effortlessly, drawing attention her way.

Tracey saw who was taking my interest and her thoughts suddenly became too malicious for my liking.

_Eugh! Why does anyone like her at all! She thinks she's all that but look at that outfit_. I was. She was stunning. _I mean a t-shirt and jeans, how predictable. Stuck up cow!_

At this I snapped my livid gaze back to her stunned face. Her shock at my sudden change in mood made adrenalin course through her body, making her blood smell more appealing than usual. She needed to get away from me. I would never dream of drinking from _her_, but breaking a few of her limbs was becoming more and more appealing.

"M-m-maybe I c-c-could help you around?" Her hesitant stutter made my glare lesson.

She was only a petty little human, I wouldn't let her get to me like this.

"No thank you. _We_ are fine." As I emphasised the 'we' her gaze finally flickered to the others.

She reluctantly offered her help to them, in which Alice replied with a bright and cheery. "No thanks we don't need any help. Especially from you." With that she sauntered past Tracey and indicated for us to follow.

I didn't need any more encouragement than that. When I was thankfully a few feet away from her, I looked up to see where Bella had gotten to and my eyes locked with hers. She hadn't moved an inch since she dismounted her bike. She stared into my eyes seemingly searching their depths. I offered a tentative smile but all I got back was a sad frown. I wanted to go over and kiss away the sadness from her face, but had to hold myself back. She needed space. Her eyes moved from my face to the others, still searching. As her gaze focused back on me, she took a deep breath and moved to walk into school. Her gazed lingered for a few seconds before she turned her head to the front and walked into the building.

Releasing the breathe I had been unconsciously holding, I moved towards the front entrance.

_Don't worry Edward, I'm sure it'll all be fine. Keep your chin up. _With Rosalie's encouraging words and a pat on the back from Emmett I made my way into the building, hoping that as Bella ignored us, she was finally processing the truth.

By the time lunch hour had arrived I was becoming more and more depressed. She hadn't even looked our way once during the mornings classes. I missed her eyes.

As we ambled into the cafeteria we noticed Bella was already at her table. We took our customary table next to hers and tried to keep optimistic that she would finally talk to us.

There was no luck.

The rest of the day followed in the same manner. When the final bell rang at the end of the day we watched Bella get on her bike and ride away. Defeated we made our way home hoping tomorrow would be a different day.

* * *

Our hope was useless. Four days had passed without her speaking a word to any of us. She avoided our gaze as much as possible, only once or twice becoming caught in our stares. She didn't smile or wave, she just stared. It was Friday and the atmosphere amongst the student body was overly excited. They were elated to have the weekend to themselves away from school. We were depressed by the fact we wouldn't be seeing Bella for 2 whole days!

As we made our way into the last class of the day, I took my usual seat next to Alice. Jasper sat to her left on his own desk. That's when I saw it. A note had been left on my table and the scent emanating from the paper could only be one person. I hastily unfolded the paper and read its contents.

_**I need to talk to your family.**_

_**Can I meet you at your house at 7pm tonight? **_

_**Things need to be said. **_

_**Bella.**_

I quickly passed the note over to a curious Jasper while I stared at the back of Bella's head 2 rows in-front. The answer was obviously a yes, but how do I tell her that without openly talking to her. That would invade her space. I considered a note before deciding to just tell her after school.

As Alice and jasper passed each other notes about Bella's message, I impatiently waited for the 10 minutes left of the school day to hurry by. I would finally be talking to my Bella.

When the bell rang she exited the room faster than we could manage. We quickly found Rosalie and Emmett and showed them the note, then walked briskly out into the car park. Bella was perched on her bike, with her helmet in her hand. When she saw our approach she raised her hand to stop our advance. She obviously didn't want to talk just yet, so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I nodded. She understood and quickly nodded back before securing her helmet and gunning out of the school grounds.

The atmosphere in the car as we raced home to tell Carlisle and Esme the news, was optimistic. I was overjoyed to finally be seeing Bella and being able to speak to her. I just hoped that whatever she has to say tonight she stays in our lives. We need our Bella. My Bella.

* * *

**AN**

**_Thanks for reading, You rule!_**

**_Reviews would be very much appreciated._**

**_xxxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's magnificent creation and if anyone thought differently you should seek medical help.

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

My mind was made up. It had taken me five days to sort my jumbled mess of thoughts into anything understandable. I had made it my goal to make eye contact with them at least once a day. How would I come to believe them if I never looked their way. Sincerity and longing shone out from their pleading eyes, it had to be true. My brain fought with the notion, reminding me of the pain I suffered through the last time I had believed their words. I would look away as soon as my mind began screaming at me to leave them be, then close myself off to the world, only speaking when spoken to.

When Friday morning came around I had finally solidified my plan. I would have to speak to them all together some time soon. But as the school day progressed in much the same way as the past few days, my now clear mind could only focus on the looks I was being given. I was obviously being considered mentally unstable by the majority of the female students. They couldn't understand why I would be ignoring the obvious admiration from the hot Edward Cullen. Their shallow minds failed to see how I could be uninterested in his obvious good looks. If only they knew why.

The male students around me seemed to be debating whether or not he was simply not my type, thus opening the playing field wide open for them. As if I would ever be attracted to any of them. They only want one thing.

Worse than the student bodies assessing looks, were the Cullens desperate glances. They had stopped staring, only occasionally looking up as if to check I was still there. The emotions that crossed their faces hurt my hollow heart. Then there was Edward. Even though he never took his eyes away from me, you couldn't class it as staring anymore. The intense desperation was replaced by an almost resigned hopeful gaze. The patient longing within those looks made my chest ache in ways I only vaguely remembered.

I would have to speak with them tonight. I couldn't let things carry on like this. Ripping out a clean sheet of paper from my geometry book, I scribbled down a quick note asking to speak to them tonight. I would leave it on his desk in the last class of the day, then wait for the OK before I leave to go home. It was after all, their house.

* * *

As I was the one who requested this gathering, I thought it would be polite to arrive on my bike this time, rather than traipse into their home with my shoes muddy from my run. Also riding my Ducati always calms me down.

Speeding down the highway I tried to think about how this evening would work out. Ideally they would understand what I have to say and let me leave, so I can go on a hunt. Its been weeks since I properly fed. My eyes were too dark for school on Monday.

Making a sharp left onto their long driveway, I slowed down as the big white house came into view. Parking to my right a few feet away from their garage entrance, I hopped off and removed my helmet. I perched it on my seat while fanning my helmet hair out around me. They most definitely know I'm here by now, I may aswell get moving. I picked up my helmet and tucked it under my arm before making my way over to their front door.

Once again, before I could even lift my hand to knock, the door was pulled open by Rosalie.

"Hey Bella. Please come in." I was ushered into the hall while she shut the door behind us. I waited for her to guide me into the living room but she surprised me by wringing her hands together in front of her, looking at me hesitantly.

"What is it Rosalie?"I had to know what would make Rosalie of all people hesitant.

She took a deep breath before blurting out her answer with a small smile on her face. "I absolutely love your bike! When did you get it? The colour scheme is amazing, I've not seen black pearl 205 on any model this year! I bet it rides like a dream. I had an old duca..."

Before she could continue, an exasperated Emmett called her attention to her waiting family.

"Rosalie!"

She quickly shut her mouth before sheepishly smiling at me in apology. If I wasn't so tense I would have laughed. A small smile did however make its way onto my face.

"It's OK. I was owed a favour 5 months ago. I paid for the bike, they got me the new colour. I agree, I love my bike. She rides like a dream." As I finished my mini speech I took in her shocked expression. This was after all the longest I had ever spoken to Rosalie.

She rearranged her face and waved me into the front room. They were all sat in the same seats as the last time I was here, except now the chair I had used had been moved closer to the edge of the coffee table. It would be rude to move the chair back a metre or two so I shuffled my way over and took the seat.

"Hello Bella. We are so happy to see you again. I hope all is well. My children tell us you wanted to talk?" Carlisle asked tentatively.

"Yes. I need to speak to you all about what you told me last time I was here."

Esme sat forward in her seat offering a small smile before she spoke. "Of course dear. Say whatever you need to say."

Taking a few deep breaths I turned to face Edward. His eyes were wide with shock as he saw I was going to be speaking to him first. "I do believe you. It makes sense, you always were ridiculously overprotective. I thought back to when you left, to the conversations we had about my safety. You had always told me you would stay as long as it was safe for me, I just always presumed your love would have cancelled out those beliefs." At this, his face morphed into such a devastating look of heartbreak I had to look away.

"No! Please Bella, don't you see. I left because I love you too much to put you at risk. There is no world without you in it. I came back for you Bella. I couldn't stay away." His pleading voice made me realise I needed to finish what I had to say and quick.

"Please. Let me finish." Glancing up at the picture from my 18th birthday, I carried on.

"When you left, all of you. It broke my heart. I didn't just lose the love of my life I lost my second family. I closed myself off from the world only speaking when spoken to, only eating when told to. I became a shell of my old self, hardly sleeping from the nightmares I suffered. The doctor told Charlie I was catatonic. He worried and tried to send me back to Renee but I wouldn't go. I couldn't let anyone else suffer. The day you all left, I died inside."

Edward had his head in his hands by the time I finished. Esme was sobbing uncontrollably into Carlisle's chest while he had his face buried in her hair. Alice was shaking with her bottom lip trembling. Jasper was rubbing her back while frowning at the floor. Emmett and Rosalie were staring between me and Edward with anxious expressions. Nobody was going to be talking anytime soon. Now is the best time.

"So you must understand that although I do believe you, It doesn't change a thing." Edward's head snapped up and he stared at me slowly shaking his head in denial. I looked away and ploughed on. "I can't go through that again, if you decided to leave, I wouldn't cope. It killed me the first time. I can't trust you, any of you." By now everyone was trying to plead with me to not give up on them.

"Please Bella. We would never leave you! We wouldn't be able to. You're family! You always have been. Your my best friend, my sister. We left for your safety but we came back for you. Please!" Alice's desperate words shook my resolve. No, I had to make them understand.

"A part of me has never stopped loving you all, but it still doesn't change a thing. I don't let anyone close to me anymore, I'm better off alone. You can't get hurt on your own. Please try and understand, up until a week ago I never thought I would see any of you again. I only held complete hatred for you all. I won't move away from Anchorage and I'll try to be civil but you can't expect anything more. I'm sorry." I got up from my seat and took one last look at their heartbroken faces.

Sighing, I moved towards the door before I felt a hand on my arm. Edward spun me around to face him. He gripped my shoulders with both hands and lowered his head to eye level.

"Please Bella. Just give me a chance to prove to you I can't leave again! Please I'm begging you. I love you so much." I closed my eyes against the onslaught of emotions radiating from his eyes.

I gently pried his fingers from my shoulders before opening my eyes and whispering a quiet. "I'm sorry."

I bolted from their house without a look back. I could hear the sobbing coming from more than one person. It broke the pieces of my shattered heart to hear. I raced to my bike and quickly rode off to the west. I just hoped that by hunting down a viscous grizzly or two, my mind could cleanse itself of the images of Edwards longingly desperate expression.

* * *

The images wouldn't go away. I kept hearing the broken sobs of my once family and seeing the devastation painted across little Alice's face. I could see Edwards beautiful face twist into utter despair. The memories haunted me.

Four hours since I left their house, two grizzlies and an elk down, I found myself bloated and sat on a boulder on the edge of a scenic little lake that I had stumbled across earlier in the month. The usually calming effect received by sitting at this enchanting little lake was completely escaping my grasp. The trickling water rippled slightly in the breeze, making the pond lilies sway on the waters surface. A lone dragonfly landed on the flower, remaining perfectly motionless in the breeze. That dragonfly was on it's own, it didn't need anyone else either.

As I began feeling stupid for analysing a dragonfly's behaviour, I heard the sound of someone approaching. Fast.

I hid behind a large moss covered tree and waited for the person to enter the clearing. She leaped over a fallen trunk and came to a stop by the waters edge, her curly brown hair flowed over her shoulders, as she took in the beauty of the lake.

I moved from behind my hiding place, drawing the attention of the newcomer as I spoke.

"Esme. What are you doing here?"

* * *

**AN**

**_Action on it's way..._**

**_xxxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These characters are Stephenie Meyers wonderful creation. I'm just toying with their lives. **cackles evilly**

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Ten**

**Esme's POV**

_I had to get out of this room!_

Three hours ago I watched my daughter run out of our lives. The devastation was instantaneous. We had lost her again. Jasper had been frantically sending waves of calm our way for the past few hours but they didn't help. Edward hadn't moved an inch since Bella's departure, he simply stood in the centre of the room staring off into space. Emmett and Rosalie had moved to the window, where they stood holding each other close. Jasper was soothing a still sobbing Alice, her face pressed so tightly to Jaspers chest it looked as though she was trying to burrow into him. I was no better, Carlisle wouldn't let me move from his tight embrace as I shook from my overwhelming grief. He buried his nose in my hair, taking in my scent and quietly murmuring soothing words.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of the house for a while and clear my head. Seeing my family so destroyed only fuelled my misery. It would give me time to think. I gave Carlisle one last squeeze, thanking him for being there for me, before gently unwrapping myself from within his arms. He understandably looked confused.

"Honey, I'm going to go for a run. I need to be alone for a while. I hope you understand?" I tentatively asked while glancing up at his reassuring face.

"Of course dear. I understand. Please be careful. I love you." He is such a wonderful man.

"I love you to." I raised myself up and gave him a quick kiss. Turning away from my wonderful husband I spoke slightly louder for my children's benefit.

"I'm going for a quick run to clear my head. I'll see you all later. I love you all." They all nodded before going back to their spouses reassuring words.

I hesitantly walked over to Edward. My poor son. He looked so lost and alone, if there was any way I could help him I would do it in a shot. I stood infront of his paralysed figure waiting for a response but I didn't get one. Lifting my hand I gently stroked his soft cheek while trying to show as much love in my gaze as possible. He slowly moved his eyes until they met mine in utter desperation. Seeing the heartbreak and fear emanating from their depths made me take in a few shaky breathes. I had to reassure him, I couldn't lose my son aswell, I wouldn't!

"It'll all work out son, I'm sure. She's still going to be around, we can win her over. We wont give up. Understand?" A flicker of life came back into his golden eyes at the determination in my voice. He simply nodded while trying to send me a small smile. He failed.

After one last wave at my hurting family, I headed out into the forest to run away from my worries. On our first visit to Anchorage, Carlisle and I had found a beautiful lake to the west of our new property. We had sat by the picturesque surroundings and relaxed in each others arms. It was such a peaceful place, maybe sitting by the lake I would be able to think of a way, any way to help my family.

I pushed faster in my urge to get there, my feet barely making contact with the wet ground. My hair whipped past my face as I flew through the dense forest. I was nearly there, I could here the water lapping at the shore. Jumping over an uprooted tree I moved into the centre of the clearing. Taking a deep breath I moved towards the waters edge, it really was beautiful here. As far as I know, only Carlisle and I know of this place and he wouldn't disturb me tonight.

Just as I was starting to unwind slightly I heard rustling to my right. I wasn't alone. Whipping around I saw who was with me.

Bella!

I really didn't expect to see her here. She looked as confused as I felt. She was here first I should leave. Before I could voice my apologies she spoke up.

"Esme. What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't know you were here honestly. I'll just get out of your way." I made to leave but was stopped by her reply.

"No. It's fine Esme, I was just leaving. It's so peaceful here, enjoy." That's not fair on Bella.

"No it's alright Bella you stay. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Its perfectly fine, I was just leaving I swear. You should stay."Before I could argue back, my reply fell away as I heard a ghostly chuckle over Bella's shoulder.

"I know. Why don't you both stay." More laughter followed, "Right... Here... With... Us..."

We both quickly turned around to where the voices were coming from. They emerged from the same direction I had arrived. A shiver of fear ran down my spine as I took in their intimidating appearances. There were three of them, all dirty, huge and lude, from the looks we were being given.

The largest of the trio, the one with the most startlingly bright red eyes sauntered further into the clearing, closely followed by his grinning companions. He cracked his knuckles while looking me over. "I followed you little miss. I didn't expect you to bring us another new friend. How nice."

His idiotic friends cackled loudly as he took in Bella's defensive posture.

I felt Bella grip my arm tightly and bring my stunned body behind hers slightly, before she growled out, "Stay the hell away from us!"

Sadly this only seemed to amuse them further. The second largest piece of scum raised his hand in the air and pointed to Bella shouting, "Dibs, I like 'em feisty." He then had the nerve to wink at us.

As they laughed boisterously at their obvious whit, I came to a shocking realisation. Alice would have seen this by now but nobody had come to help. Bella's gift must be masking this somehow. We were on our own.

I began to shake slightly, but tried to control it as much as possible. I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing my fear. Bella began rubbing my arm slowly as if to sooth my worries. I should be the one soothing her! She is my daughter!

I sank into a crouch while snarling at them. "You will not touch my daughter!"

Bella grabbed my hand to stop me from attacking.

They still had the nerve to laugh. "Awww fella's how sweat! Momma bears protectin' her baby!"

I saw red. Before I could launch myself at his disgusting body I found myself suddenly air born. I had been pushed backwards into a pile of ferns. I looked up startled to see what had happened and nearly broke down on the floor.

Bella had pushed me away before any of them could attack me, but in doing so was taking on the three of them alone. She had her legs wrapped around the smallest ones neck in a choke hold, while her upper body fought off the punches being thrown in her direction.

I let out a roar of utter rage and launched myself into the fight. I knocked over the largest and started pummelling him into the ground. Surprised that I was actually winning a fight, I carried on destroying him almost gleefully. That is until I heard the sickening sound of tearing limbs. Turning my head sharply to the sound of the noise, I became incredibly relieved when I saw my Bella was unharmed. That couldn't be said for the smallest scum bag. His head now lay on the other side of the clearing, far away from his broken body. Bella was finishing off the second as I looked on in shock. Where had she learnt to fight like that?

She dodged his kicks effortlessly while landing a few sharp round house kicks and strong upper cuts. He looked to be on his last legs. As I watched on in awe I saw her head snap quickly in my direction.

"ESME! Watch out!"

I turned around quickly to come face first with the same one I had torn into moments ago. Before I could react I had my arms pinned behind my back while he lowered his head to my neck.

I knew this was my end, I only hoped Bella would survive and try and make my family happy again. I started to close my eyes, succumbing to my fate when I saw Bella starting to race over to me. Before his teeth could sink into my neck, Bella's fist connected with his face. He flew backwards and landed with a loud thud. I quickly leapt on his limp body and tore at his flesh. As his limbs flew over my shoulders and his head rolled into a bush nearby, I heard a gut wrenching scream from behind my back.

The site that met my horrified gaze will forever be burned into my memory. The vampire Bella had left behind in order to protect me, had snook up on a surprised Bella and torn viscously at her left arm.

"NO!"

I left the remaining parts of my attacker behind and raced towards Bella before I was too late. Just as I reached their violent struggle I saw his teeth sink into the skin of her neck.

"BELLA!"

I removed his hands from Bella and gripped his head tightly between my hands and twisted with all my energy. The satisfying metallic screech of his head being removed did little to help my state. I let his head roll by and took a second glance at their lifeless corpses before rushing over to an unmoving Bella.

Picking her up, I sat down and gently cradled her in my arms. I had to get her awake. I opened an eyelid and saw her lifeless eyes roll back into her head.

"No Bella! Stay with me! I'll get you to Carlisle, he'll fix you. Please Bella, wake up!" I shook her a little but it didn't help.

I quickly got to my feet with Bella tucked securely in my arms. I ran for home as fast as my legs could carry me. She would be OK, she has to be. She saved my life.

I made it home within 5 minutes and raced into the living room. Nobody was there.

"CARLISLE!"

Everyone appeared within seconds and quickly took in my tattered appearance and Bella's limp body in my arms. Carlisle quickly instructed me to lay her down on the sofa. As I gently set her down I noticed Edward fall to his knees in my periphery.

As Carlisle frantically poked and prodded at Bella's shoulder and inspected her neck, everyone began yelling at once.

"What the hell happened!"

"Is she going to be OK?"

"How did I not see?"

"Esme are you OK?"

I could only shake my head erratically while staring at Bella's lifeless body. Edward's frantic voice from my side made me snap out of my bubbling hysteria. I quickly latched onto Edwards chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He sat down next to the sofa staring at Bella while rubbing my back.

"Please Esme. What happened?" I finally answered Edwards question, relaying how we bumped into each other to the west and how the three vampires had attacked. I told them all how she saved my life and how sorry I was for not being able to keep her from being harmed.

Everyone was quick to reassure me that it wasn't my fault but I couldn't shake off my self hatred. Carlisle finally finished his assessment and turned to address our anxious faces.

"Her left arm is torn at the elbow and the bite on her neck is very deep. I believe her body has shut down in order to repair itself. I don't know how long she will be unconscious for but I'm sure she will heal." We all let out sighs of relief as I moved to sit by her head.

I gently smoothed away the matted hair from her face while Carlisle continued. "I suggest we cover her body with a sheet, her clothes are torn all over."

I glanced down and noticed a lot of flesh was currently on show. I quickly ran and got a throw blanket and covered her battered body.

"We shouldn't move her, it may hinder her recovery." We all nodded in agreement. The quicker she heals the better.

I could sense Edward behind my back. He was desperate to take my place and be with his love. I pecked my baby's forehead and stroked her cheek before moving out of the way for Edward. He smiled sadly and quickly took his spot by his soul mate. As I watched him whisper loving words and desperate pleas for her to return to him, I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran into Carlisle's waiting arms and clutched onto him with every ounce of strength I possessed. The thought of never seeing my family again hurt my heart. But the thought of never seeing my husband again tore it from my chest. As I sobbed into my Carlisle's neck, he buried his nose in my hair shaking. We whispered vows of our love and waited for our daughter to come back to us. Our Bella.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for your reviews so far.**

**Any more given would be greatly appreciated.**

**Much Love**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Twilight was created by Stephenie Meyer, Therefore these characters are hers. They just feature in my story. =]

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Eleven**

**BPOV**

I felt as if I was floating in a sea of never ending darkness, my mind disconnected from my body. I could hear faint noises around me but I could not speak. I could feel movement nearby but I could not move.

As I drifted endlessly, I tried to think back to how this happened. Everything was hazy, all I remember was leaving the Cullen's house and going on my hunt, after that my mind rebelled against my efforts. As I struggled to understand what was happening, it hit me like a freight train. The fight! The memory of mine and Esme's struggle danced before my eyes. I saw in perfect clarity every swipe of our enemies hands, every kick and punch thrown our way. Just as I was finally able to see anything other than the endless darkness, I wished for it back. I didn't want to see Esme's defenceless body caged in the arms of our attackers, or see the terror and utter defeat painted across her face. I would rather see nothing.

As my memories flooded back, so did awareness of excruciating pains coming from my body. I felt like someone had placed a scalding hot iron on my neck, repeatedly pressing it further into my skin. I wanted to scream but my body wouldn't cooperate. My left arm felt as though it was being slowly cut off with a blunt saw. I begged for the darkness to rid me of this pain. I only hoped Esme had survived and made it home to her family. If I was being tortured I wouldn't want her to suffer the same fate as me.

I hoped my death would come soon, the pain was unbearable, the only thing worse than this agony was the fiery hell of my change. Instead of the darkness returning as I'd hoped, my senses slowly became stronger.

I could hear whispers surrounding me, only catching a few words here and there, like, _Esme_... _fault_... _fine_... _love_... _please_... _pain_.

After a while I zoned them out, they were gibberish to my pain clouded mind.

Hours could have passed, days, who knew. I was only aware of the gradual lessoning of the pain inflicted upon my body, just enough to finally be able to feel other things. I could feel the gentle caresses of someone's gentle touch on my cheek, a slight breeze rhythmically touching my face, my hand grasped tightly to someone's chest. As these became my focus, I could finally hear what was being said.

"Carlisle, it's been 5 hours. Surely she should be awake by now."

"I know your anxious without your visions Alice but have patience, look her wounds are almost healed."

"So it won't be long? Are you sure she's going to be fine?"

"Yes. Alice, please calm down dear."

I was glad Carlisle could reassure Alice, knowing how frantic she could get. I was also utterly grateful I knew I was going to be fine! I just hoped Esme was aswell. I needed to wake up! I had to get to her. She saved my life.

I heard gasps around my paralysed form, I didn't question why. I was too busy fighting off the heavy pressure of my unconsciousness. I felt as though I was being held down to the ocean floor with weights tied to my legs, every two kicks I made to resurface cost me one kick back down. I could see the light, I had to push harder. With the last of my energy I pushed as hard as I possibly could.

My eyes flew open as I gasped in unneeded air like I was really drowning. The light blinded me momentarily as I took in my surroundings. I knew I wasn't alone but I was still shocked to open my eyes to Edwards relieved face, inches from my own.

"Son, back away a moment, let her get some space." Edward diligently moved away but not before squeezing my hand one more time.

Carlisle moved forward and knelt by my head. "Bella. Can you hear me? If you can speak please tell me where you are hurting."

I could only gasp out my question frantically. "Esme?"

He understood immediately and was quick to reassure me. "Esme is perfectly fine, she's sat behind me at this very moment. Bella can you try to sit up? I want to see if you are really okay."

Knowing Esme was OK made a quiet sob escape me before I could control it. I slowly moved to an upright position, wary of the dull pain still coming from my injuries. As soon as I was propped up against the sofa cushions I finally looked around at the others.

Jasper was sitting furthest away, rubbing his temples while staring in my direction, the pain of everyone's emotions must be bombarding his poor mind. Emmett stood behind the coffee table looking at me with concern and relief. He was holding a worried Rosalie to his right side rubbing her arm soothingly. Clinging to his left side was a shaking hysterical Alice. He had his arms wrapped around them tightly trying to comfort them while seeing if I was OK. Carlisle was still knelt near where I sat looking at my arm and neck in full doctor mode. I couldn't concentrate on the questions he was firing at me, all I could see was the woman shaking and sobbing into Edwards chest.

Edward was facing me with his arms wrapped around his mother. He looked completely exhausted as if the past day had taken its toll on him greatly. He was hanging on Carlisle's every word, assessing the damage. He occasionally looked up from Carlisle to gaze into my eyes in relief. I needed to make sure Esme was OK, I could only see her back.

"Esme, are you OK?" She turned around in Edwards embrace quickly and stared at me in complete disbelief.

Despite her obvious sadness she found the energy to yell at my stunned self. "ISABELLA SWAN! You ask if I'm OK? ME? I'm perfectly fine! I should be asking you if you're OK!"

As her lower lip trembled in her sorrow, Carlisle moved to sit in the arm chair next to the sofa. Before I could reply to Esme's anger she launched herself across the space between us, closing the gap quickly, she squeezed me to her while she shook with fresh sobs. "I'm so sorry Bella. It's all my fault, please forgive me. You saved my life but I nearly got you killed!"

As she burst into hysterical sobs, I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and spoke back. "Then I guess we're even."

At this she looked into my eyes confused, I would have to elaborate.

"Esme if you hadn't gotten to me as quick as you did, I wouldn't be here now and you know it. He wouldn't have left it as a bite, he was moving in for the kill. You saved me. I'm fine now, we both are, please stop crying." She buried her head in my shoulder while she tried to control her sobs. I knew she didn't agree but I could sense her reluctance to argue with me.

Something occurred to me as I looked back up to the others. "What happened to the bodies? Please tell me somebody took care of them, I really don't want to run into them again in the future."

Emmett answered me quickly with an angry smirk on his face. "Don't worry, we took care of them. Didn't we Jasper!"

Jasper quickly nodded his head while a small snarl broke through his tense lips. "We removed a few more of their limbs of course just to be sure before we burnt them." He spoke with satisfaction. He obviously enjoyed the task alot more than necessary.

Everyone had taken seats now they could see I was mostly fine.

Carlisle asked me the questions I had missed. "Bella do you feel any pain? Do you have any memory loss or loss of bodily function?"

I quickly did the physical assessment, wiggling my toes and stretching my body. I winced as my arms stretched out infront of me. Edward quickly saw this and was infront of me in an instant inspecting my arm.

"Edward I'm fine honestly, just a little sore." He looked into my eyes to see if I was telling the truth before nodding and reluctantly lowering my arm.

He walked to the recliner on my left and sat facing me. I stared into his eyes seeing the pain this had caused him, I felt the love and concern rolling off of his tense posture in waves.

Carlisle cleared his throat drawing my eyes to his exhausted face. He smiled sadly while speaking. "You seem to be back to normal but I really don't want to risk letting you go just yet. I'm sorry if this upsets you Bella, but I'm not allowing you to leave for atleast another hour."

Sighing, I quickly nodded my head while looking down at my tattered clothing. If I could blush I would be as red as a tomato.

I reached for the blanket covering my legs and hiked it up to my neck. Thank god I wore underwear today!

Rosalie giggled at the quick movement and ran from the room only to reappear seconds later with a pile of her clothes. "Here you go Bella, We would've changed you but we didn't want to hurt your arm. You can use any room to change, we'll wait here for you."

I sent her a quick smile and took the clothes, dashing up the stairs and into the first room I could find. I think it was Jasper and Alice's room but I didn't stay long enough to find out.

When I was fully dressed I hurried back down the stairs and took my seat once again. I started feeling uneasy being the centre of attention while stuck in their house for an hour. Nervously I tucked my tangled hair behind my ear and looked out the window biting my lip. I saw Edwards reflection in the glass, he was smiling at my mouth, he remembered. It was a human habit that never left me. I quickly released my lip and turned back to their curious eyes.

I knew they must be curious about my past. All they know is that I was changed and have a gift involving senses. Now was a better time than any. They did after all look after me when injured, the least I could do was answer their questions.

Clearing my throat I told them my plan. "I know you all must be curious about my past. Ask me what you want to know and I'll answer as honestly as I can. I remember a lot of what happened but some is still sketchy."

Their eyes lit up at finally being allowed to ask me everything that had been building up inside them since the moment they saw me again.

They looked back and forth at each other, obviously deliberating who should start the questions off. Alice was the first to bite. She looked at me with a hesitant smile, which I returned as much as possible being as nervous as I was, before softly asking me the burning question.

"How were you changed Bella?"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to go over my horrible past. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**_AN_**

**Reviews = Happy Cullens :)**

**Much love**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Would a simple durrrrr suffice? No. Okkkkk. I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! Stephenie Meyer does of course.

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Twelve**

**EPOV**

She woke up!

As I begged her lifeless body for hours on end to come back to me, a seed of doubt had planted itself in my mind. What if she didn't wake up?

I couldn't cope with that question so I stayed rooted to my spot staring at my beautiful Bella and whispering words of utter devotion and love. After five hours of begging and pleading her eyes snapped open.

Now she sat, cleanly dressed with her hair and face caked with mud, still looking utterly stunning. She was letting us know about her past! Hope surged through me at the thought of being able to win my Bella back. I would not give up! Letting us see into her past must count for something. She must still care for us in some way. With my goal set I sat riveted in my seat as Bella took a deep breath and began telling us how she was changed.

"I told you the state I was in when you guys left. I was depressed but anxious to reassure Charlie that I was on the mend, so he wouldn't send me back to Phoenix. I started hanging around with a family friend called Jacob Black, we became pretty close but for unknown reasons he stopped speaking to me. His friendship was the only thing keeping me going. Charlie had seen I was slowly improving and I didn't want him to freak out when I became cooped up inside again." She paused to collect herself, we could all see how much sadness Bella felt at reliving her past.

I wanted to tell her she didn't need to tell us and let her relax, but I needed to know what happened to my Bella.

Looking out the window she continued. "I started telling Charlie I was seeing some friends in my spare time, he believed me easily. I was actually going for walks in the forest, trying to get away from my house. Everything reminded me of you. Whenever I had time I would hike for hours on end, I was getting pretty good at finding my way around."

She stopped and closed her eyes, I could see her breathing start to accelerate. "One day I got quite far out and hadn't realised where I was heading until I got there. I found my self in the centre of your meadow. I collapsed on the ground in defeat. Everywhere I went I always ended up back to memories of you. I don't know how long I lay there hating myself, I only remember the feeling of suddenly not being alone."

She stopped what she was about to say as snarls and growls erupted from our families lips. We knew it was coming but it was different to hear it from Bella's scared memories. The fact that this all happened in a place with so much significance to us made my hands ball into fists for revenge. I would kill whoever touched my Bella.

She carried on in a daze oblivious to my murderous intentions. "I became paranoid I was being watched and sat up and looked around. I was right. There he stood across the meadow, staring at me in confusion. He hadn't changed a bit. Oddly enough the first thing I felt was relief! I had started to believe you were all a figment of my imagination. That vampires didn't even exist. Seeing him proved me wrong. His dark red eyes stood out from his stony exterior. I should have been scared but I was happy to see him. Laurent was back."

Her story stopped short as we all snarled at that name. Laurent! Hadn't he helped us at one point. How could he? He has to pay for what he's done. I could see myself and my brothers were on the same wave length. I stared into their equally furious eyes and was about to gleefully begin plotting his demise when I could hear a beautiful noise outside of my rage induced mind. Bella was laughing. Bella was laughing at us!

"Bella this is not funny! He will pay for what he did to you! I'm going to enjoy tearing his..." Before Emmett could go into the satisfyingly gory details of his plan, he was interrupted.

Bella began laughing hysterically. Had she got an injury to the head during the fight? I shot Carlisle a panicked look but he was too busy enjoying Bella's momentary happiness. Both he and Esme had matching little grins plastered on their faces as they gazed at their youngest giggling uncontrollably.

After a few more seconds she controlled herself and cleared her throat to signal she was being serious now. "If you would have let me finish before over reacting, you would have heard me say there's no need in planning his death. He's taken care of." At our confused faces she sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "I really don't enjoy going over my past in detail like this, can I please just get this over with. Control yourselves until I'm finished, then you will understand I promise."

We all nodded quickly, desperate to know what she meant.

"I stupidly called out his name like we were old friends, this just made him smile like I'd lost my mind. I probably had. He asked me where you were, wondering why they would leave their pet human behind. I told him you left me and that you didn't want me anymore. This seemed to make him extremely happy, I didn't know why until later." Her features suddenly morphed into such disgust and rage I found myself slightly scared.

"He circled me slowly seemingly inspecting me. As he got closer he whispered one thing. 'Their loss, my gain'. All I remember after that was the fire. I couldn't understand why it was taking him so long to kill me! I wanted to die, anything was better than the fire burning me from the inside out." She saw us all falling to pieces at the thought of her pain, so she stopped that path but thankfully carried on. "When I opened my eyes I finally realised what had happened. I was a vampire. I saw him leaning casually against a tree a few metres away and confusion clouded my every thought. I screamed at him and sobbed tearlessly into the ground. I begged for him to kill me, but he only had the nerve to laugh at my outburst. He knelt down by my shaking body and told me why." The disgust grew in her expression until she looked almost ready to vomit.

She spat out her next few words between gritted teeth. "He told me I was an easy target and that I already knew about his world, so this would be an easier transition. When I kept repeatedly asking him why, he stroked my cheek and murmured into my ear that he wanted a new pet. I lurched away from him as quickly as I possibly could, but he was quicker. He pinned me to a tree and spoke into my neck.

_'You were quite pretty as a human and by changing you I knew I would have an exceptionally beautiful new play thing. You are mine now, I created you, you will do as I say.'_

His hand crept lower on my body until he was pushing me against him. He took away my life so he could get some whenever he wanted! I saw red! I grabbed the hand on my back and used my newborn strength to break it in two. He fought back of course, getting in a few good punches, but I was stronger. I tore his limbs from his body one by one, enjoying the screams I got out of his pitiful form. I quickly set his remains on fire and darted from the area. I ran for hours on end, I don't know to this day where I ended up. I just collapsed on the ground and let my miserable fate consume me."

She was gasping erratically along with the rest of us by the end of her speech. I needed to comfort her, I had to. She was only inches away. I raised my hand slowly and placed it on top of her shaking hand.

She looked at our hands quietly as she calmed down, before slowly removing her hand from beneath mine and placing it in her lap. "After I had adjusted to hunting animals, I knew I had to stay as far from humans as I possibly could. I could feel the blood lust overwhelming my newborn body. I stuck to the most remote places, far away from habitation until I gradually adjusted to this existence."

We could all see the toll this was taking on her, I wished more than anything I could have been there to protect her, to help her adjust, to hold her in my arms. I wished I could turn back time and never leave her side. That was impossible, but I would always be there for her now, for the rest of my heartbreaking existence.

Carlisle decided to change the subject seeing the way all our faces had become consumed with grief. "Bella. May I inquire about your gift?" He spoke softly and made sure Bella could see she was free to say no. She had already shared so much.

She straightened up from her defeated posture and stared into space in thought. After a few moments she carried on. "How I found out I had this gift came as a huge surprise, trust me!"

She stopped to take a deep breath. "Five years after I was changed, I was living in a deserted log cabin on the outskirts of Challis national park in Idaho. I still hadn't been near any human habitation, unwilling to test my self control out. One day as I was running through the forest heading home after a hunting trip, I heard the unmistakable sound of a human heartbeat. Even though I hadn't seen a human since I was changed, my instincts told me the heartbeat could only belong to one. I made to run away and get home quickly before I could do something I would regret, but before I could escape I heard frantic pleas for help." She closed her eyes as she relived the encounter.

"I don't know what possessed me but I followed the sound. I was curious as to why a hiker would venture this far away from the trails and be begging for help. As I got closer I took in as much of the scent as I possibly could, if I started to get the urge to hunt I promised myself I would turn away. What I saw upon nearing the person will forever haunt my mind."

We waited on baited breath for her to reveal her harrowing past.

"There in the middle of the forest sat a little girl, no older than 6, sobbing her heart out. I couldn't just leave her there! She was all alone. I inhaled cautiously hoping and praying she wasn't bleeding, luck was with me. I slowly entered her line of site and smiled softly at her shaking little body. At first she became even more scared, the adrenaline coursed through her body making her blood that much more appealing! One look at her petrified face stopped those thoughts all together. Kneeling down on the floor a few metres away I waited for her racing heart to stabilise before I spoke."

_**flashback**_

"Hello. I'm Bella. What's your name?"

At my soft reassuring tone she shakily smiled at me and moved closer and sat herself down.

"My names Caroline. I'm six." She was obviously scared, but she still stated her age proudly.

My smile grew at her sweet little reply. "Hello Caroline. What are you doing out here all on your own honey?"

I regretted my question instantly as she started hysterically crying. I had to comfort her somehow. I reached my arms out in invitation which she accepted happily. She threw herself into my arms and sobbed into the crook of my neck. I only then realised she wasn't at all bothered by my temperature or my hard skin.

Rubbing her back I quietly rocked her back and forth. Sniffling she spoke up, "My mommy broughted me to the forest to play, she was 'it' so I hid. I hid for ages! She didn't find me, so I looked'ed for her. I couldn't find her! I kept looking but it got dark, it's scary out here!" As she spoke it dawned on me what must have happened.

How could anyone abandon their own child! I felt the anger coursing through my body, but I controlled it as quickly as I could, she didn't need any more images for her nightmares.

Before I could reply she quickly asked me the one question I was dreading. "Bella. How come you're out here?"

She may be six but she could still see I wasn't a hiker. I had no equipment.

"I'm on a hike but I lost my back pack." She seemed to consider my answer, but luckily nodded her head in acceptance.

"How about we get you out of here honey?" She nodded enthusiastically while playing with a strand of my hair.

I stood up with her gently cradled in my arms and began walking in the direction of the main city.

"Why don't you take a nap sweetheart, it's getting quite late I'm sure you must be tired."

She got more comfortable in my arms and quickly fell asleep. With her sleeping safely in my arms I picked up my speed. If I go at human pace it will take me hours to get her home!

Fifteen minutes later we were nearing the edge of the forest. I could hear a commotion a few hundred yards ahead. I listened intently and was instantly relieved by what I heard.

"You five take the first few miles on your left and we will go straight on. She can't have gotten too far! How could her mother leave her like that! If anything has happened to my baby girl so help me my ex wife will wish she was never born!"

"Calm down Jeff! We will find her I promise! Deborah's in custody at the moment, she'll get sent down for this. If she didn't want to look after Caroline any more she could have easily taken her to you, she knows you love your daughter!"

Before they could carry on discussing their plan of action I gently nudged Caroline awake. "Hey sleepyhead, we're almost there, but you've got to do something for me OK?" At her quick nod I carried on. "I'm going to take you a little bit further then point you in the direction you need to walk in, when you walk through the trees onto the pathway you'll see your daddy and a group of men. Go straight to your daddy OK, I'm going to head back and look for my backpack. Do you understand?" She nodded and started bouncing in my arms obviously excited to see her daddy.

Placing her down I pointed in the direction she should walk in, knowing that within minutes she would be safe with her loved ones. "Okay sweety, walk straight on and you'll be there OK? Look after your self, your daddy loves you very much."

She could sense I was saying goodbye and motioned for me to pick her up again. When she was in my arms she latched onto my neck and hugged me with all her strength. "Thank you Bella. When you find your bagpag come see me and daddy?"

I smiled and put her down. I couldn't keep that promise so I gently patted her bum and nodded for her to walk forward.

"Bye Kiddo." She grinned and walked quickly through the trees.

Within minutes I could hear the excitement erupt.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDYYY!"

"CAROLINE? Oh my god baby are you OK? I love you so much darling. I'm so happy you're here!"

As their celebrations continued I made the move to go home, until I heard her fathers curious question. "Carri honey, how did you get back here?"

Her quick reply made me realise I should be leaving. "My friend Bella helpeded me. She will come see us later when she finds her bagpag."

I raced home and realised it was time to move on. I packed my few belongings and made for a new city. I never heard from them again so I presumed everything was OK.

_**end flashback**_

"So you see by helping little Caroline, I found out about my gift. I realised I must be able to mask my appearance somehow. Over the years as I moved from place to place, I gradually started speaking to people and testing my theories out. I seem human to humankind, meaning my scent is weaker as well. Within the past few years I've learnt to turn the gift on and off when I want. I hardly ever do though as it drains my energy quickly." When she had finished we all sat in stunned silence.

Five years on she was able to help a human easily, she has more willpower than any of us had five years into this life.

The hour Bella had promised to stay here for, was nearly over. I had gotten more from Bella than I'd thought we would get, but I still didn't want her to leave. All our minds were on the same subject as we saw Bella glance at the clock.

Carlisle broke the silence. "Bella may I ask you to reconsider you earlier decision? We all understand how difficult this must be for you, but we really don't want to lose you. We will take whatever relationship you want to give us, but please just think it over?"

She hesitated for a while before slowly nodding her head and replying. "I will try to be friendly towards you all but I can't give any more, I'm sorry."

She bowed her head looking slightly ashamed before whispering her next few words. "If I could give you all more right now I would, believe me. Especially after today. Thank you for helping me when I was injured, it really does mean a lot."

Carlisle was quick to silence that discussion. "Bella! It is this family that owe you a great deal! You saved Esme's life! You owe us nothing. You are family, we will always be there to help." He then shocked us all by pulling Bella into a tight hug and whispering, "Thank you for saving my wife."

After a few moments he released her and pecked her on the cheek before moving back over to Esme and holding her close.

Bella just stood there shocked before saying goodbye and moving to the door.

I had to say something. "Bella!" She turned to me at my outburst. "If friendship is what you want, I will happily take it. We need you in our lives. I love you." She stared into my eyes before nodding and moving backwards towards the door.

As she turned the handle to leave Esme yelled out a quick, "Your always welcome here Bella, please know that. We all love you."

She gave a quick nod and quickly left the room and raced into the forest.

One things for certain. I will be her friend if that is all she will give me, but I will never stop trying to win her over. I had to have my Bella in my life.

* * *

**AN**

** _EEEEEEK longest chapter so far... sorry if you aren't keen on Laurent's part. _**

**_I had to give a bit of back story in this chapter._**

**_Review?_**

**_Much Love_**

**_xxxx_**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own these character Stephenie Meyers does. Indeedy.

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

The weekend passed by quickly after Fridays late night discussion with the Cullens. On my way home that night I ran to the place I had parked my bike before going on my hunt. Thankfully my baby was safe and sound so I rode home happy and relieved. When I got in I crashed on the sofa feeling the most exhausted I had ever felt, especially for a vampire. I read some books and thought over the situation with the Cullens, until before I knew it, Monday morning had come around.

Pulling into my usual space I couldn't stop my eyes from spanning out for their faces. Through my helmets visor I could see them stood over by their cars looking my way. I removed my helmet and met their gaze. Alice was quick to wave enthusiastically while bouncing in her place. The others had cautious little smiles on their faces while nodding in my direction. Edward was staring into my eyes with such hope and longing, it made my chest ache in once familiar ways. I met their smiles with a similar one of my own, and a quick wave to Alice, before facing Edward I smiled and nodded in greeting. His eyes lit up and his infamous crooked grin made its first appearance. I could feel my smile grow in response.

As I made to move into the building, a shy Junior called Becky walked past the Cullens and noticed Edwards gorgeous smile. Her steps faltered in their rhythm as she stared in obvious infatuation. Edward noticed my amused expression, and followed my line of site until he locked eyes with the love sick young girl. I could hear her gasp from my position across the lot and held in my laughter as much as possible. His smile gradually lessoned as he looked at the startled girl, before she snapped her head in the opposite direction and picked up her pace, obviously embarrassed at being caught. As she hurried forward she quickly tripped over someone's backpack and landed in the middle of a group of guys talking animatedly about an upcoming baseball game. They all started laughing at the poor girls expense, until the quietest of the group, a junior called Shane told them all to shut up. He helped her up and offered her a polite smile. Her cheeks flamed bright red as she returned his smile and scurried off into the building. He watched until she disappeared then punched his friends who were wolf whistling in his direction.

Turning my gaze away from their immature exchange, I giggled at Edwards confused expression. He obviously couldn't understand how one look from him could cause another love story to blossom before his eyes. He still didn't see it. Stupid dazzling vampire.

* * *

In first period I was sat a few rows infront of Alice, Jasper and Edward, so I didn't have to deal with our new confusing relationship just yet. Second period there was no getting out of it. My seat was one desk over from Edward and Alice's, no-one had sat in the vacant seat at my desk, this only left a small gap between myself and Edward. I couldn't ignore him now.

Turning in my seat I looked his way with a small smile. His eyes grew wide as he realised I was looking at him during class. I had made it a habit to avoid eye contact at all costs. Friday had changed things considerably in that department.

"Hi. Did you all have a good weekend?" My eyes unintentionally darted to his bobbing adams apple as he gulped nervously at me asking him a question.

He seemed to be in a daze as I continued staring at his glazed over expression waiting for any form of reply. I could have sworn I saw Alice kick him under the table.

Sitting up a bit straighter he cleared his throat and finally spoke. "Hello Bella. Our weekends were uneventful on the whole. How about yours?"

He seemed to become hesitant as he turned the question back on me. It's like he thought I would snap at him for asking such a personal question. How ridiculous, I'm not a dragon.

"I'm much the same really. How is Esme doing after Friday?"

Alice answered this time. "She's fine Bella! We should be asking you how you are! Are you in any pain? Do you want to talk about it? Have you healed completely?"

I couldn't help laughing at her as she fired out questions frantically.

Unluckily my amusement drew the teachers attention our way. Mrs Walker was not impressed.

"Miss Swan. Whatever has you so amused I suggest you real it in, unless of course you want to be back here after school writing a report on section 4 of your work sheet?" She arched her bushy eyebrows expecting a sarcastic come back. I wasn't going to rise to the bait.

"I'm sorry Mrs Walker. It won't happen again." I bowed my head playing the part of the embarrassed pupil.

She huffed and carried on oblivious to my fake sincerity. Giggling to my right caught my attention so I sent a quick smile their way before I got back to work.

See, I could be friendly. I was keeping my word perfectly, I could easily treat them like any other student. Walking into the Cafeteria I made my way over to my table and started reading and listening to my ipod as usual. With 5 minutes left till next period I started packing my things away. When I was done I glanced up at the remaining students in the room. Of course the Cullens were all still there, smiling at me from across their table. I smiled back while walking over to them.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmett" I gave them each a polite smile and nod in greeting. Their answering smiles lit up the room. Turning to Rosalie I said what I came over to say. "Thank you for lending me an outfit on Friday. I've only just put it in the wash at home, I'm sorry, but I'll bring it in tomorrow for you, I promise."

She quickly shook her head. "Bella it's fine honestly, take as long as you want, there's no rush."

I hesitated unsure of what to say. "OK, erm, thanks again."

I made to move away throwing a quick bye over my shoulder.

"Bella?" I turned back to their table at Alice's voice.

"Yes?"

She seemed to be thinking of how to phrase her next question. "We were just wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch from now on?"

Their hopeful expressions made me realise my mistake. Maybe I had been too convincing with my friendly actions. I would be friendly and polite, but I still couldn't trust them enough to be overly social. I had learnt my mistake once before.

Jasper could sense my reluctance and was quick to reassure me. "Bella, don't worry about it we understand. We would love your company but we get it must be too much too soon."

I nodded my head slowly while looking down at the stained cafeteria tiles. I hated to disappoint them after everything I had come to understand, but I still wasn't ready to let them in. I didn't know if I ever would be. With one last shaky smile I left for the afternoons classes.

* * *

The week progressed in much the same way. Everyday I would say hello, occasionally inquiring about Carlisle and Esme. Everyday I would walk past them at lunch seeing their looks of disappointment as I carried on to my normal seat. Everyday I would wish I was brave enough to let them back in. I wished I could trust them.

As Friday came around I could feel a strange sense of defeat settling over me. I tried to rationalise I was just upset because I had to go hunting this weekend instead of finishing my newest book, but I knew differently. I couldn't kid myself. I was upset I wouldn't be seeing any of them for two whole days. I had become so used to their constant presence that it seemed strange when they were no longer in the room, with their ever present stares. Hadn't I wanted space from them not too long ago? Didn't I still want that space?

Thinking like this was making my head hurt. The sooner I could get away for a while the sooner I could go back to normal. I couldn't understand how they had gotten under my skin again.

I was listening to _Flyleaf_ on my ipod at Friday lunch time when I overheard my name being used. Taking my earphones out and placing them on the table, I listening intently to Steve Rickler and Jason Robinson talk about me to their table of imbeciles.

"Jase, Look she's out of your league! I mean, I on the other hand would be perfect for her. Right guys?" The friend he nudged for support just nodded and carried on playing on his DS.

"Ha! Whatever! Hey maybe she's not even into guys." At this they all howled in laughter while I shook my head at their idiocy. Boys.

They calmed down and continued oblivious to their vampire listeners. "Nar I don't think so. She doesn't look like the type."

What were they expecting if I was a lesbian? Biker boots, moustache and a tattoo saying I LOVE BOOBS! Idiots!

I couldn't understand why I was still listening so I moved to pick my book back up. Before I could get into my first paragraph they crossed the line.

"Seriously though Stevo, whatever she is I'm glad she's staying clear of the freaks."

I knew _who_ they were referring to and an overwhelming urge to defend _them_ nearly overpowered my senses. I glanced up at their table and noticed the sad expressions on all of their faces. They couldn't be taking a group of delusional adolescent boys seriously!

"She may be a loner but even she can spot a group of freaks a mile away. I mean look at them! Stuck up, antisocial, spoiled, plastic surgery loving F.R.E.A.K.S." As he finished spelling the word out to his chortling table full of buffoons he called friends, I knew what I had to do.

Taking one last look at the Cullens devastated expressions, I solidified my plan of action. They obviously believed that I thought of them like that group of idiots. Otherwise why would they take them so seriously!

Scraping my chair back louder than necessary, I did the one thing I never wanted to do. Subtly pulling my neckline lower, I revealed a few more inches of cleavage. Not enough to be indecent but enough to garner more attention. I then proceeded to fluff my hair out as much as possible, going for the 'sex hair' look. I grabbed my bag and feeling ridiculous, sauntered over to the idiots table. Half way there I had caught most of the cafeterias attention. I could feel Edwards eyes burning holes in my back. While I swayed my hips as much as possible without looking deranged, I looked up through my lashes at the table of gawking little boys and bit down on my lip and made myself look as flirty and shy as possible. Even though I was feeling completely ridiculous, I was obviously doing something right as I approached their lust addled faces.

Slowly I leant over their table and whispered my next few words. "Hey kiddies, can I borrow your salt?"

Before I gave them chance to reply I grabbed the salt and ruffled Steve and Jason's hair before making my hasty retreat. I turned on my heel and walked straight to the Cullen's table and sat down in the available seat. If they were freaks then so am I!

Suddenly my eardrums felt like they were going to explode as Emmett burst into raucous laughter and clutched his sides desperately. Soon the whole cafeteria where laughing and pointing to the still stunned idiots sat at their table open mouthed, staring at the back of my head. I didn't laugh but I did manage to pull my neckline back into place while smiling at the hysterical vampires sitting before me. As long as they realised I didn't agree with the idiotic boys assessment of them, then I was happy. As the laughter died down, the bell rang signalling the afternoons classes.

I got up from my seat and smiled at their still grinning faces. Knowing I wouldn't see Emmett and Rosalie till Monday I quickly said my goodbyes. "See you at lunch on Monday you two."

With a cheeky wink at Emmett's beaming face and a quick wave and grin to Rosalie, I scurried off to the last 2 classes with three beaming vampires on my tail.

* * *

As I walked across the parking lot after school, I couldn't help shaking my head at the Cullens leaning against their cars with big goofy smiles. The past 2 hours Alice, Jasper and especially Edward hadn't been able to wipe the silly smiles off their faces. Obviously I wasn't capable of ignoring their friendship any more. Something snapped inside me today and I had to stick up for them. I could be friends with them to a certain degree, that wouldn't hurt anyone, I'm sure. It's not like I'm moving in with them. Sitting with them for our fake lunch seems harmless enough.

Hopping on my bike I sent a quick wave and smile their way before racing for home. Monday should be interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

**AN**

_You know you want to review, _

_Don't deny what your heart really wants. _

_Just click the little button below and everybody's happy._

_Go Onnnnnnnnnnnnn :)_

_Hehe_

_Much Love_

_xxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all of the sexy characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. Sadly.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**EPOV**

Monday couldn't come around quick enough. All weekend I'd been driving everyone crazy with my impatience. Although we were all excited, nobody could deny I was desperate to get back to school. Being away from my Bella for two whole days did not sit well with me, by Saturday night I was becoming increasingly frantic. Knowing Bella was in the same town as me and I was unable to see her, made my ever present longing flair up sickeningly. I foolishly decided to go scouting for her scent again. I knew it would be impossible to find her knowing now about her gift, but I couldn't just sit at home watching the clock.

By Sunday morning I was back at home, defeated sitting at my baby grand piano. There was a foolish hopefulness coursing through my body as I searched for her, hoping that there was a possibility I could stumble across her at some point. I was glad I'd tried, I would rather have taken that rare chance than do nothing at all.

Running my hands slowly across the keys, I heard all motion in the house come to a stand still. Everyone was eager to hear me play, it'd been so long since I went near my piano. When Bella was no longer a part of my life, music no longer captured my interest, nothing did. I had stopped playing altogether, yet Esme made sure every house we moved to housed my piano. They all hoped one day I would come to enjoy my music again.

Very aware of my listening family, I hesitantly started playing a few light scales. While Carlisle was sat in his room reading, he watched Esme slowly close her eyes and smile peacefully into the room. Their thoughts were in sync listening to the gentle rise and fall of the soft haunting music my hands were producing. They were so happy. After five minutes the entire family had joined me in the living room, seating themselves on the sofas with their other halves. Hearing the enjoyment my playing was bringing to my family, I felt a strong pang of guilt for depriving them for so long. To make it up to them in a small way I started playing Esme's favourite. Her quiet gasp and delighted rambling thoughts brought a smile to my face. She gradually began humming along while smiling beautifully.

As soon as her song came to an end, she stood up to come and thank me, but before she could make it to me, my fingers took on a life of their own. My shoulders hunched from the pain constricting my heart, as I unintentionally began playing my Bella's lullaby. Images flashed before my eyes making my hands falter in their rhythm. I saw the first time I had played this song to Bella with her pressed close to my side. I saw the single happy tear roll down her delicate cheek as she realised just how much I love her. I saw all of the nights I lay humming this very tune to her sleeping form, while I lovingly held her safely in my arms.

The last note hung for a while in the silence of the room, the despair consuming me overwhelmed my fragile state. Esme moved behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, It did little to calm the sobs quietly escaping my lips.

"Son. Please, look at me." I turned my body to face my mother, bowing my head under the weight of my depression.

She gently placed a finger under my chin, raising my head to look into her eyes. The emotions on her face surprised me enough to get a little more control of my emotions. Sadness, pity and most of all determination shone across her reassuring face.

"Edward. You will get to play Bella her lullaby again, I'm sure of it." She sat next to me on the bench and wrapped her arms around me. "I know how badly you want her back Edward but think of the progress we've made. Just give it a bit more time, I'm confident we can win her back."

The confidence in her voice was comforting, and the hope from earlier was quickly returning.

At seeing some of the sadness disappear from my face, she smiled gently and said the words that swiftly brought my hope back full force."After all she said she'll see you Monday."

After that I couldn't contain my smile. I quickly pecked her cheek and stood to go wait anxiously in my room. Only another few hours to wait, then Bella would be willingly sitting with us and hopefully even talking. Making my way out of the room and towards the stairs, I passed my siblings determined faces. They would help me win her over, then when we've finally earned her trust, I will make her see why we fell in love in the first place. I will get my Bella back!

* * *

I felt like Alice today, it was ridiculous. Here I stood on Monday morning impatiently tapping my foot against the ground as I waited for my Bella's arrival. My siblings and I where leaning against my car as we always do, becoming increasingly excited. Although I had compared myself to Alice, nothing could compare to my sisters enthusiastic self. She was currently bouncing on her toes with her hands clasped tightly in front of her, with Jasper's right hand ensnared in her energetic grip. If I wasn't so focused on Bella's imminent arrival I would have been laughing hysterically. Poor Jasper looked about ready to break into song, being so close to Alice's pixie enthusiasm was majorly affecting his emotions. He was trying to calm her down as gently as possible but nothing was helping, so he just stood next to her beaming goofily at his energetic mate.

Although I, along with Rosalie could contain my laughter, Emmett was a completely different matter. He stood holding Rosalie's hand laughing hysterically at Alice and Jasper. I knew that if we could produce tears, he would be crying from laughing so hard right about now.

A few moments later we heard the sound of her bike approaching. I had always found my Bella to be the most stunning, exquisite, alluring creature ever to have been created. But something about seeing her ride into school on the back of her motorbike and take off her helmet seemingly in slow motion, was unbelievably sexy. When she shook out her hair I had the overwhelming urge to walk over and give her a helping hand, preferably with my hands buried deep inside her silky locks and my lips securely latched onto hers. Jasper was quick to send me some waves of calm at my now uncomfortable predicament, but not before laughing at my expense.

_Edward calm the hell down! I'm about to throw Alice down in the middle of a car park full of humans and get to business. She would not be impressed, so reel it in! Not to mention your eyes are seriously dark right now. Thank god I'm here, you look ready to pounce!_ His internal snickering made a growl form in my chest.

My warning fell on death ears as he continued to laugh harder. Sensing my anger reaching its boiling point he finally got the message. _Fine, fine I get it! I'm going. See you in first period._

I watched him tow Alice away to the entrance, while she waved frantically at Bella's now confused face. Rosalie and Emmett showed a more subtle greeting while walking behind them. Bella smiled and waved back before turning to meet my gaze. Something about my appearance made her take an unnecessary gasp of air. Before I could quickly find a mirror to see what Emmett had stuck on my face, she sent a shy smile and wave my way before making her way to first period. As soon as she was out of sight I turned to my Volvos windows and took in my reflection. No wonder she was shocked! My eyes were pitch black with desire, she probably thought I was overwhelmingly angry at something. The bell rang startling me out of my embarrassment, so I started up a quick human jog to get to period one. I just hoped this quick run would clear my head before I got there.

Entering the room I looked for Bella. She was sat near the front doodling on her text book, so I started walking down the aisle to my seat at the back next to Alice and Jaspers desk. Before I passed her desk she looked up from her scribbling and honoured me with another smile. I could feel my answering smile stretch across my face. She is so beautiful when she smiles.

* * *

The rest of the mornings lessons passed quickly in a blur of Bella's gentle looks and stunning smiles. I couldn't even tell you what lessons we were in, all I could see was my Bella. Walking to the cafeteria I could hear the students confusion at my Cheshire cat grin, they wondered if I was high or just completely wasted. My face felt like it was going to set in this position, I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. I was eager to get to our table so I could finally talk to her, I didn't get chance during the mornings classes due to the incessant annoyance of the teachers lectures.

I could see Rosalie and Emmett up ahead waiting impatiently for us by the cafeteria entrance. No matter how anxious they were to get to our table, they would always wait for us three. We always arrive together.

"About time man! What were you doing, we've got places to be!" Emmetts yelling was holy unnecessary.

"One- Your class is nearer to the cafeteria so of course you would be here first. Two- Bella always arrives a few minutes after us so there's nothing to worry about. And Three- Would you please stop yelling I'm standing right next to you! Now come on." I pushed past him impatiently and quickly walked over to our table.

As we all took our usual seats I couldn't help glancing at the available seat excitedly. I was debating whether or not to move opposite from the seat so I could see her more clearly, or if I should stay here so I could feel her right next to me. Before I could decide I saw Alice start bouncing in her seat on the other side of Bella's chair. That could only mean one thing. I quickly snapped my head up and stared at the cafeteria doors.

As soon as she walked through the entrance the whispers started up.

_I wonder where she's gonna sit today?..._

_Why would they even want her when I'm available!... _

_Someone really needs to find out what's going on there..._

_I hope she ignores them, they're losers..._

_Why would she even consider sitting on her own when the Cullen guys want her company! Swoon!..._

Bella looked to be holding back from laughing at the ridiculous whispering. She shook her head while approaching our table with her head down. When she was close to our table she looked up with a small smile and hesitated behind her seat. Did she really think we would say no to her sitting with us!

Alice began giggling at the situation. "Bella! Sit down. You don't have to ask permission!"

She hesitantly put her bag down and placed her 'lunch' on the table in front of her seat before she sat herself down. She looked up and smiled while messing with the outside of her lunch bag. "Well this is new."

A relieved chuckle escaped me before I could reply. "I'm so glad you're sitting with us. That seat has been ready for you for a while now."

As I smiled at her she seemed to become dazed for a moment before she quickly turned to face the others. "How ridiculous are the whispers? I actually heard someone earlier saying I was into witch craft and had cast spells on all of you!"

I had heard that one a few days ago, but hearing it from Bella's lips made the absurdity of the statement that much funnier. We all laughed along with her while Emmett stared at her lunch bag curiously.

"Bella. What's in your lunch? Why don't you just get a tray of food like we do?" Emmett gestured to our trays of uneaten food while asking his question.

She shook her head at him like she was disappointed. "And I thought you knew me Emmett. It's such a waste of food! We don't eat it, so why buy it? I have a bottle of water and a box of tissues in this bag. They've been in there for about 2 months. I just don't see the point in wasting so much food."

As she looked pointedly at our lunch trays I couldn't control my grin. I was remembering all the fuss she used to make about us buying so much food. She used to eat off our trays until she was so full she felt sick, just so all of the food wouldn't go to waste.

She looked around at our faces and shuffled in her seat to get her bag. She fished out her book and set it on the table before she spoke up. "If you are all just going to sit here staring at me I might aswell get some reading done. Nudge me when you snap out of it Okay?"

Alice started giggling and snatched the book away. "You are not reading at this table Bella! This is a no reading zone."

She quickly sat on the book before Bella could snatch it back. "Now I'm curious. Where abouts do you live?"

I felt her tense at the question, she obviously didn't want us knowing just yet, so I decided to intervene. "It's fine, Alice only meant what area, not your address. You don't have to tell us, It's fine."

Without realising it I had placed my hand over hers trying to be comforting. She seemed to be anything but comfortable as she stared at our hands on the table top. I reluctantly moved my hand away and gave her an apologetic smile. She seemed to accept that and quickly began answering the other less personal questions.

I watched her every movement for the 45 minutes of lunch, marvelling at her beauty and the grace in which she held herself. Every tinkling little laugh and giggle she made had my smile growing in size. By the time lunch was over I was afraid how ridiculous I must look. She stood up and gathered her things while saying her goodbyes and saying she would see us tomorrow. We all watched her leave the room then turned to smile happily at each other. Although we would see her in the next two lessons, I couldn't help feeling impatient for tomorrow's lunch when we could speak some more.

* * *

The week flew by and by Friday morning I could feel the anxiety returning. After today we would have to wait two whole days to see her again! I couldn't do that. Not now I've grown so used to her being by my side talking and laughing with my siblings. I would have to push her carefully set limits. I was extremely hesitant to push our luck, but I couldn't just let the opportunity pass by and think of it as a 'what if'. As we headed off to school my nerves were starting to get the better of me. We had made so much progress with Bella, but what if by asking her, it would cause a major set back in our newly found friendship. I will just have to hope she understands and cross my fingers for a positive reaction.

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot.**

**More would be lovely though :D**

**Much Love**

**xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm starting to resent doing this... I have said this fourteen times already! But fine whatever! STEPHENIE MEYER owns all of the Twilight kingdom. I own nothing. See are you happy now. :'(

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't believe how sad I was that the last day of the school week had already arrived. Friday's used to make me extremely happy. I would finally be free to relax and enjoy myself for two whole days. Now there was a surprising surge of disappointment in the place of my usual elation. I would be _alone_ for two whole days. Over the past week I had grown used to the Cullens nosey questions and their silly jokes. It felt strange to know I wouldn't be seeing them for a while. Atleast I have lunch today. Maybe I can finally ask _them_ some questions this time.

I needed to get a grip, it's only two days! _I like being on my own anyway_. Making my way to school I tried to convince myself of that fact. After just 4 days of sitting with the Cullens, I seemed ready to throw my carefully set boundaries out of the window. My boundaries were there for a good reason, I just find it hard to remember them when I'm enjoying spending time with them all.

When I was changed, I spent a long time going over my memories, wondering how I could've fallen for their charm when it was obviously all lies. Now I was more aware of the truth, I could see how the old Bella was swept off her feet by this amazing family. The new Bella was being equally charmed.

I could feel myself becoming increasingly attached to them again. I would have to stick to my decision in order to protect myself from any more pain. I would see them at school and enjoy their company, but in the rest of my time, I'm on my own. You can't get hurt on your own.

Shaking my head I pulled into my usual space in the school lot. I felt idiotic for even wanting more from them. Hadn't I learned the hard way last time. We have a school friendship and that is it!

"Hey Bella! It's been a while! Did you get up to anything good last night? I'm helping out at a charity bake sale down at the community centre. We could always use an extra set of hands, can I count you in?"

By the time she'd finished talking at the back of my helmet covered head, I had already mapped out in my head the perfect way to remove Lizzie's vocals chords without drawing too much attention. Such a shame I couldn't act out that fantasy.

Sighing I turned to the perky nuisance.

"Hey Lizzie. Sorry I can't, I'm allergic to cakes._...and you"_ I added the last part quiet enough so she wouldn't hear.

I instantly felt guilty as I saw her face register my obvious lie. She may be annoying but she didn't deserve to be spoken to so rudely, I had to fix this.

"Only joking! But I still can't help, sorry, I'm swamped at home right now. I think I overheard Tracey and her friends say they were bored after school lately, maybe you should ask them?"

Her face lit up.

"Thanks Bella! I will ask them!" She turned to leave before whipping around and rushing out her next words. "Oooh could you ask the Cullens for me? You know them well and I'm sure they would like to help. Okay thanks! Byeeee."

Oh well atleast _I _was off the hook. I'll ask them but I'm pretty sure I know what their answer will be, especially since they had overheard this entire conversation and were now stood by their cars laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Shaking my head at them, I waved before walking towards homeroom.

Only a few steps forward I heard Rosalie calling to me.

"Bella! Wait up!"

I couldn't decide whether to stop or just carry on. I had after all said our friendships would only be a school time thing. Did this count as school time? I figured it would be alright since we were after all on school property. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face their approach.

"Hi. What's up?"

They made it to me, so I started walking again, this time with them in tow.

"Hey Bella. How are you today?"

Emmett had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he asked me this question.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He stood next to me and put his big arm around my shoulders.

"I was only politely inquiring. I just think you look like you're coming down with something."

At my confused look he burst into booming laughter.

"Maybe it's your cake allergy that's got you feeling peeky!"

I quickly moved his arm from my shoulder and marched away from him. They all burst out laughing, so I quickly turned around and flipped them the bird. As I turned back to the building and carried on walking I could still hear their laughter. Before I could control It I started to giggle along with them. It _was_ quite funny. I'm a vampire cursed to walk the earth for all of eternity, but cake is my cryptonite.

"See you at lunch Bella!" Rosalie yelled while dragging Emmett off to their senior home room.

I gave them all a cheery wave, before walking into the building. I hated to admit this to myself, but I couldn't wait for lunch!

* * *

Just 20 minutes left then I can go to the cafeteria.

I was sat, bored out of my brain in second hour Chemistry. My lab partner was absent with some kind of flu apparently, so I sat on my own tracing shapes out of the scratches on my lab bench. As I was lightly tracing the edges of what appeared to be a deformed rabbit on Rollerblades, a piece of paper landed on my desk. I snatched it up before checking that the teacher was still droning on about cell nutrients. I opened it, knowing exactly who it was from, as his scent smothered the paper. Intoxicating. I had the sudden urge to bring the paper close to my face and inhale his glorious honey and sunshine scent. I stopped myself from that embarrassment and proceeded to read his elegant scrawl.

_Bella,_

_You look stunning today as you do every day._

_I hope we did not offend you earlier. If so please accept my apologies._

_I am curious, why did you feel the need to rectify your first answer to Lizzie?_

_Surely if she thought you did not like her, she would leave you alone._

_I get the impression you are not keen on her company._

_You do not have to answer if you so wish._

_Yours Always_

_Edward_

Even passing a note in high school he has to be perfectly eloquent! I wonder if I wrote in slang, would he understand a word I'd have written. Probably not. Over the past week at lunch most of the questions I was asked had been from all of the Cullens except Edward. He would throw in the occasional question, but nothing too personal. He mainly gazed at me smiling, and occasionally laughing at any of my answers. I quickly scribbled down my reply, hoping he could read my messy writing, then checked if the coast was clear before throwing the paper onto his desk. Even now after 20 years I was still amazed with the accuracy all vampires acquire. He quickly unfolded the paper and read.

_Edward,_

_Erm, thank you for the compliment. _

_Don't worry about it honestly. It was quite funny._

_Plus I'm getting used to Emmett by now._

_Lizzie is one of the most kind hearted humans I have ever met._

_Just because she is OVERLY friendly, doesn't mean I should treat her badly._

_She treats everyone equally, no matter who they are._

_It would feel wrong to be cruel to someone so nice._

_I don't enjoy her company, as much as I don't enjoy hardly anyones._

_As long as I don't encourage her, there isn't really a problem. _

_Bella._

I saw him writing his reply so I waited for him to throw the note. He checked the teacher then turned to face me. He was surprised to see me waiting and stared into my eyes for a long moment. When the note finally landed in my waiting hands, he reluctantly turned away.

_Bella,_

_No need to thank me, you deserve to be lavished with compliments._

_Not only does your beauty out shine the sun itself, but_

_Your personality is truly one in a million._

_I admire how you act towards Lizzie. _

_You are correct in your analysis, she is extremely positive and accepting in her thoughts alone._

_May I ask you another question after lunch is over?_

_I only ask of you to be open minded in your consideration._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward._

As I read the last 2 sentences over and over, I tried to think what question he would want to wait till after lunch to ask me. My mind came up empty so I wrote back quickly hoping he may enlighten me. When I made to throw the paper he was gazing into my eyes with such hope it made my chest feel painfully constricted. I broke his gaze and threw the note.

_Edward,_

_I don't understand why you would have to wait till after lunch to ask me._

_I would answer your question during lunch..._

_But if that's when you want to ask, then I'm fine with that._

_See you in the cafeteria._

_Bella._

It took him a second before he threw back his reply. It was short and sweet, straight to the point.

_Bella,_

_Thank You. _

_Until Lunch,_

_Edward._

Yes indeed. Until lunch.

* * *

I felt so tense! The lunch hour was nearly over and I was still sat here talking about video games with Emmett. I kept shooting glances at Edward, wondering when he would finally ask me whatever was on his mind. Maybe he had changed his mind. Surely he would have asked me by now.

"OMG then this lunatic jumps out from under these stairs with a knife and oh my god seriously Bella! It scared me. ME? Ha can you believe that! I couldn't believe tha..."

"Sorry to interrupt Emmett, can I just ask Bella something."

FINALLY! I was getting kind of bored of Emmetts minute by minute play of Manhunt2. Although I was intrigued as to how this game could scare Emmett of all people. I turned to face Edward expectantly.

He took a nervous glance at Alice where she gave a subtle nod. OK I was getting worried now. His adams apple bobbed uneasily as he swallowed nervously. Even though I was unbelievably nervous as to what he could possibly want to know, I couldn't stop my eyes from watching the muscles in his forearms move underneath his skin as he wrung his hands together nervously. My eyes followed the movement up onto his biceps which were covered by a thin green sweater. My mouth became dry as I moved my gaze further up to his neck. His thick neck looked tense as it lead to his strong masculine jawline and stunning face. He truly was an adonis. I wanted to lick him all over, starting with his jaw while moving down to his... the sound of Jasper clearing his throat brought me out of my daze.

He looked thoroughly amused as I gaped like an idiot at being caught. How mortifying! Edward could probably hear what Jasper was feeling from me aswell. Oh god shoot me now! Not that that would help. Thankfully as Jasper sensed my rising panic he began sending me waves of happiness and confidence. As I slowly relaxed I was the one to clear my throat this time.

"So you were saying. What is it you want to ask Edward?" I sounded grouchier than I actually was thanks to my embarrassment.

I wanted to escape this table and go hide underground for a while. Thankfully nobody commented on my sudden change in mood, although I could sense Emmett was biting his tongue. I vowed at that moment that if he utters a word about today I will sign his name down for Lizzie's bake sale and make sure his Jeep gets made into tin cans and shipped around the world.

"Yes, er erm, Bella? Well you see. Its just. W w we were thinking that..." Oh god Edwards stuttering this must be bad.

"Spit it out Cullen! We have about 2 minutes left and you're making me nervous." He took in a massive breath before blurting out his speech.

"Would you like to come over to our house tonight? I mean we would all love your company, and you never did get the tour. Esme and Carlisle are desperate to see you, and we thought that seeing as we are all friends and everything, you might want to come and spend the evening with us out of this school environment. There's plenty we could all do. You don't have to stay long if you don't want. Emmett could show you that game you were talking about and well I mean, we miss you and want you to come over, but I mean its..." He stopped his ramblings as Jasper punched him in the arm.

So that was why he was waiting till after lunch! Did he really think that if he asked me during lunch I would have said no and then left them at the table. To be honest that does sound like something I would do. At the moment I was no better, I couldn't control my conflicting thoughts. I needed to think, I couldn't process his questions without a part of me yelling to stay away. His words from earlier came into focus..._May I ask you another question after lunch is over? __I only ask of you to be open minded in your consideration._

I scraped my chair back just as the bell rang. Picking up my bag I turned my startled face up to reply to the table.

"I'll think about it."

I rushed out of the room as quickly as I could. How could they ask this? Hadn't I already given more than they expected from me. They ask me as my mind was already wavering. Earlier this morning I was contemplating this new friendship, and I concluded I should keep it to school time. Now they ask me to consider their invitation. I couldn't, could I?

My mind was working overtime as I took my seat in Mrs Hallbry's French class. I hoped she wouldn't call on me for an answer in the next hour, I knew from the second I took my seat that my body would be present but my mind would be elsewhere.

* * *

With 15 minutes left till the end of the school day, my mind was still unsure. It wouldn't be that bad to go over to their house for an hour, there couldn't be a risk there. I already see them at school what difference does it make. NO! It makes all the difference. I will become more attached, I will get hurt. But I've not seen Esme and Carlisle in a while and they are part of the Cullens aswell. Maybe for just an hour, or two. But then what would stop me from wanting longer, I enjoy our time together too much. I'm in far too deep!

I started massaging my temples as my mind continued warring with the different notions. Could a vampire get a migraine, because I'm sure I have.

_ RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG_...

As the students cheered at being able to go home, I stood up shakily and started walking to my bike. Could I go to their house? I don't think I could. Especially not now. I wouldn't exactly be much company in this state. Not to mention giving them mixed signals. I knew what I would have to do. My mind was set. For now.

Rounding the corner I could see them all waiting by their cars. They stared at me hopefully while they searched my eyes for answers. They could keep searching they wouldn't find any, I didn't even know them my self.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." As soon as the words left my lips their faces crumpled.

There was no hope on there faces any longer. Edward was the worst. His usually deep, expressive eyes seemed to have no life in them as he looked up with a heartbroken expression on his face. He tried to give me a smile but it came out shaky and looked more like a grimace.

"That's OK Bella. We understand."

Before I could stop myself my words rushed out of me.

"I can't today. Maybe tomorrow?"

The effect of those few simple words was astounding. My breath escaped me quickly as I looked at their joyous smiles.

Alice began bouncing on her toes while nodding her head frantically, the others were beaming hugely. Edward spoke for them while he flashed me his crooked smile.

"That would be perfect! Come around whenever you want. Stay as long as you like. Our house is your house. Esme and Carlisle will be thrilled. Thank you! I'm so happy, I can't wait. Thank you Bella."

He reached forward as if to embrace me before he forgot about my boundaries. He muttered a quick _I'm Sorry,_ before turning his still grinning face to his siblings.

"Err, right, I'm going. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." The nervousness in my voice rang loud and clear in my ears. What had I just done. "Bye."

I rushed to my bike and sped out of the lot without a backwards glance.

I couldn't back out now, not when I saw how happy they all were. I would just stay for an hour. Just because it's no longer in school time shouldn't make any difference. The only difference now is we can use our own speed and nature without worry of being caught. And I will see Esme and Carlisle aswell. One hour then I'll leave. It's no different than the hour I would spend with them in lunch.

I kept repeating this to myself as I raced for my home. Even though I was nervous beyond all reason, there was a small flickering of excitement within me. I tried to quickly squash it before it could affect me. Tomorrow is going to be one long day.

* * *

_Review, Review, Review_

_Review, Review_

_Review_

_Much Love _

_xxxx_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters. I'm insanely jealous and not talented enough to have my own series so I'm also quite bitter. Read on! :(

**Here We Go Again**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EPOV**

I was running around the house like a mad man! She would arrive any time today! ANY TIME! As soon as the clock hit midnight signalling the first few minutes of Saturday, I was urging Bella to arrive. Logically I realised she would have meant some time in the afternoon to stop by, but there was still a small chance she would be here earlier. Even though she had been here twice before, this was completely different! This time she was _willingly_ coming to spend time with us.

As soon as Esme knew of Bella's impending visit, she quickly rang Carlisle at the hospital and told him the news. He booked the day and night off work so he could be here with us all. They were ecstatic to see Bella again, It had been over a week! How they managed is beyond me.

The house was thrown into chaos. Esme was frantically cleaning every surface, although the house was already immaculate. Alice was frantically rearranging everyones wardrobes, so she could show Bella all of our clothes arranged neatly and in colour coordination. She even had a few piles of clothes ready to force upon Bella as soon as she had relaxed. Rosalie and Emmett were currently... occupied. They were too keyed up apparently. I tried not to think about them too much. Jasper was sat in the garden trying to concentrate. Although he was excited that Bella was coming round, everyone else's emotions were making him frantic. He planned to go help Alice later on when he had calmed himself down. Carlisle was sat in his study reading, seemingly at ease. Only I could hear the excitement bubbling beneath the surface. He was hoping she would arrive soon and that he could show her his newest collection of hard back Dickins books. He knew how much Bella loved to read.

However, I was not coping too well. I considered going outside to sit with Jasper hoping I could calm myself down, but I knew he needed space from all of the emotions flying around. I wasn't going to go anywhere near Rosalie and Emmett's room! My mind reading had already scarred me for life on numerous occasions, I would rather not add more images and sounds to that catalogue of memories. So I busied myself with straightening out my room and organising my CD's and books.

Half an hour later I was finished with everything that could be done in my room. I was impatient and needed to fill time. I checked on Esme, but she seemed to have her unnecessary cleaning under control. The others were all busy, so I went and sat on the front porch to think.

An hour later I heard Carlisle put his book down in his study and make his way to my position on the front steps. He took a seat to my left and stared into the surrounding forestry with me. I was so lost in my thoughts and enjoying the peacefulness of our companionship, that I almost missed when he finally spoke.

"I always wanted a daughter you know."

I found myself confused by his statement, his mind didn't help me any, so I raised an eyebrow curiously for him to elaborate.

"I was only 23 when I was changed, so most of you don't really think I would have had time to develop paternal urges. When I was 20 years old I remember going to my Aunt Tabitha's house to celebrate the birth of my new cousin. She had a little girl and named her Grace. I remember seeing Tabitha's husband, my Uncle Frederick, looking down at his new daughter with a look of such love and devotion as she slept peacefully in his arms. I recall thinking that I would love to have a family of my own one day, and that I would hopefully have that exact look on my face when I held my first born."

"As Grace grew up she became such a curious little toddler. On my 22nd birthday I was playing peekaboo with her in our back garden, when she stopped suddenly and reached up and started examining a few locks of my hair with a look of such concentration and adorable curiosity, that I longed for a little daughter of my own. I knew I was too young and of course I was not married, so it was socially taboo, but I still wanted it badly."

He stopped to collect himself, his thoughts told me how painful this was for him to remember. I waited quietly for him to continue.

"Of course then I was changed and the thought left my mind for many years. When my new family started forming around me, I was ecstatic as you know. I love you all so dearly, but having Esme and never being able to have our own child took its toll on my heart. Each new son or daughter that joined this family, I healed a bit more inside. I am blessed to have you all, and of course I love Alice and Rosalie as my daughters, but the day you brought Bella home to meet us, my heart finally healed. Our family was whole. I finally felt no loss at not being able to have my own child, as I already had six amazing children. Bella healed our family, and will always be my daughter. She's all I ever wanted. To be a happy family."

I couldn't reply. My words were stuck in my throat. I knew how much my parents thought of Bella as their daughter, but hearing Carlisle's past desires brought new light to the subject. I tentatively wrapped my arms around my father and held him close. As much as my love and longing for Bella fuels my determination to win her back, my love for my father and the rest of my family strengthens my resolve, I would win her back for all of us. I would get My Bella to come back to me, and Carlisle would also get his daughter.

…...

"I'm begging you Emmett, would you please stop looking at the clock!"

It was 1.16pm. The whole family had gathered in the living room around 5 hours ago as soon as they had finished their activities. We sat staring at the plasma television, none of us actually watching the nature program showing. Our minds were almost identical in worry. Surely she should be here by now.

Although we were all uncharacteristically fidgeting with nerves, Emmett's constant glances at the clock were beginning to grate on all of us. They were lucky! Atleast they couldn't hear his annoyingly repetitive thoughts, _1.05pm she will arrive in 5 minutes, 1.10pm she will arrive in 5 minutes, 1.15pm she will arrive in 5 minutes!_ He had ignored our glares but thankfully he shut up at my frustrated shout.

Esme was quick to admonish me privately, _Edward! Your brother is just excited. There is no need to snap!_ I started to feel guilty as she gave me her motherly scolding look. I began apologising to Emmett.

"Emmett. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spo.." before I could finish, I finally heard what I had been waiting on since midnight last night.

The sound of Bella's rapid approach. I shot out of my seat and was stood on the front porch before the others could even stand. From the sound of her footfalls I quickly calculated she would be entering the property from the west in 13 seconds. I stared at the spot in which I knew she would appear.

She emerged gracefully from the trees that surrounded Esme's newly planted flowers, and slowed her approach. She curiously looked around the grounds, while running her hands along the leaves of the young weeping willows bordering the colourful arrangement of flowers. A small smile appeared on her beautiful face as she took in Esme's hard work. Seeing her seem so care free, smiling at the beautiful nature around her, took my breath away. The flowers may be pretty, but they could never outshine the exquisiteness that is my Bella.

_I knew planting those willows would be a good idea! She likes my garden! I will have to see if she would like a tour later. Maybe I could ask her to help me pla..._ Esme's thoughts were elated by Bella's obvious appreciation of her horticultural hobby. She was quickly calculating ways in which she could arrange days to spend some time gardening together. While Esme planned and the rest of us watched Bella slowly make her way towards the house, It seemed as if she had forgotten where she was for a while. Jasper moved closer to Alice's side and trod on a squeaky floor board making Bella's head snap up in our direction. She looked embarrassed for a moment before offering us a small smile and quickly making the rest of the journey over.

As she stood in front of us on the front porch, a sense of rightness flooded my system. Bella was home where she belonged. She held out a bag to Rosalie while suddenly looking shy.

"Here you go Rosalie. Sorry it's taken me so long to get them back to you. The apartment blocks washing machine had to be repaired, so I took them to a laundromat instead. Apparently the blouse is silk, so the woman recommended I get them hand washed. That's what's taken so long. Sorry."

Rosalie started laughing and pulled Bella into a quick hug.

"Bella! We have a washing machine here. You didn't need to get them dry cleaned!"

She released her and moved back over to Emmett's side.

"Thank you for returning them though, it was very nice of you."

Bella looked unbelievably uncomfortable and started fidgeting with her sleeves.

"Of course I had to get them cleaned. Renee brought me up with the knowledge that you should always return things as you found them. It was no bother honestly."

She took in our smiling faces and strangely started to look even more uncomfortable. I couldn't understand why she would feel awkward until she spoke up.

"You know, one of these days I might actually get to knock on your door, instead of these type of greetings." At her shy smile, I quickly realised my mistake. It seems Carlisle realised at the same time.

"Sorry Bella! Where are our manners! Please come inside, make yourself at home."

The others quickly filed into the house until it was just the two of us left outside. I motioned for her to walk in ahead of me, in which she smiled in thanks and walked into the living room with the others. I walked into the room and took the seat nearest to her usual chair feeling dazed by her beautiful smiles.

"Hey Bella! We haven't even said hello yet! Sorry! We are just excited. I'm so happy you're here!"

Bella smiled indulgently at Alice's enthusiastic greeting. We all muttered hellos and continued to gaze happily at Bella. Jasper was starting to sense Bella's unease, so quickly spoke to me in his mind. _Edward. Maybe you should offer her the tour, I mean she obviously won't be comfortable with us all just staring at her like an exhibit in a museum._ I subtly nodded my head, and smiled at Bella to get her attention.

"Bella, would you like the grand tour?"

She smiled angelically while nodding and standing up. Esme was quick to tag along, hoping to be able to show off her latest purchases. I motioned for the ladies to walk on ahead and followed behind as we walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help letting out a small chuckle as I saw Bella's eyes pop wide open in shock. The room was about 3 times the size of the large kitchen we had back in forks. It could easily make about 3 double bedrooms in size. It was fully equipped with all mod cons, and designed in a black and silver colour scheme with bursts of red casually thrown in. The black granite counter tops were flecked with silver, which complemented the modern black bar in the centre of the room with its high silver stools. Flowers were placed in various red vases around the room. The kitchen towels were red, along with the clock and smaller decorative items. All in all the room screamed interior designer.

Bella cleared her throat and choked out her words, "This kitchen is about 7 times the size of my entire flat. It's stunning, did you design this?"

Esme basked in her favourite compliment. "Yes dear. Thank you! You haven't seen the rest yet."

With an excited chuckle she lead Bella by the arm into the dining room.

The tour of the rooms on the ground floor were equally hilarious. Every room we showed Bella her jaw nearly hit the ground. Esme was giddy with excitement. I watched her pull a dazed Bella around from room to room and became increasingly amused. When we showed her the dining room with its dark wood furniture and brown and cream minimalist décor. Esme gleefully pointed out the individual pieces she had ordered from Japan a few weeks ago. She was then dragged into the down stairs bathroom and shown the jacuzzi bath tub and the rooms blue circular theme décor.

Just as Esme was thinking of taking Bella upstairs to show her the rest of the house, Carlisle knocked on the bathroom door.

_Son, sorry about your mother. You know how she gets. You owe me for this_. "Hello. I hope the tours going well. I'm sure Esme here has been showing you all of her beautiful décor. I hate to break this up but could I borrow my wife for a while?"

Bella nodded politely, while my eyes lit up realising Carlisle's motives.

He turned to Esme and gave her a significant look. "Esme darling, could you come and help me with those papers we need to be sending to Eleazer?**" **nodding quickly she turned back to Bella.

"Sorry dear it looks like I've got to go help Carlisle, he's useless with his accounts. You're in good hands with Edward though. We will see you downstairs later."

She stepped forward and pecked Bella's cheek before waving and leaving us alone in the bathroom. God bless my parents!

Bella moved her gaze away from the bathroom door and looked up at me expectantly. I tried to divert my attention away from the fact that we were finally alone together by looking at the patterns in the wallpaper. Fighting hard against the urge to press her up against the deep blue wall behind her, I turned towards the door and cleared my throat. My words came out huskier than I'd planned as I fought to control my desires.

"Lets take the tour to the second story shall we?"

I held the door open for her to walk through and watched as she glided past me into the hall. A deep shiver of pleasure ran through me as she passed within inches of my body. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to be alone with Bella right now.

I followed behind Bella as we flew up the stairs leading to the second story. Coming to a stand still at the top of the stairs, she seemed to be lost in thought as she stared at Carlisle's stone cross. I wondered what she was thinking as she stared at its intricate carvings. She didn't give me chance to ask.

"I remember this. It definitely shocked me back in Forks. Of all the things I had thought would be in your house, a cross was not on that list. I wonder why it still surprises me even now." She tilted her head to the side and looked up at me smiling.

"It's ingrained into most peoples minds that vampires do not cope well with such items. The only way it could shock you any more, would be if there were a string of garlic around its base." The teasing smile on my face grew as she giggled quietly at my reply.

Without thinking, I placed my hand on her lower back to lead her onwards with the tour. Surprisingly, she gradually relaxed from her tense posture and allowed my touch. I quietly moved forwards into the corridor, giving commentary on specific paintings. I showed her Alice and Jaspers bedroom first. Its pale mint green walls and light grey carpet created a tranquil atmosphere. The subtle green striped accents throughout the room accentuated the dark brown furnishings perfectly. Esme had spent hours with Jasper trying to convince Alice that their room should not be pink. After much whining from the little pixie, she gave up and let Esme have her fun. When she saw the finished result she loved it so much that she refused to wear anything other than green for days afterwards. At the time everyone was still in a state of depression, Esme was decorating because she had to, not because she wanted to. She found some enjoyment in Alice's reaction, and began getting excited for the rest of the house to be complete.

I could hear Alice's thoughts from downstairs, asking me if she could come up and show Bella her walk in wardrobe. I was reluctant to let anyone else interfere in my time with Bella. Thankfully Alice didn't push the subject, so I moved back into the hall and motioned to Emmett and Rosalie's room. When we walked through the door Bella curiously began giggling. At my amused look she explained.

"Sorry, their room is nice, don't get me wrong. I just had a completely different image in my head. Like a deep red room with a stuffed bears head on the wall and games consoles dotted about the place. This is a pleasant surprise."

I laughed at her musings. I could understand where her thoughts had come from. The room was definitely more Rosalie's taste than Emmett's, although he wasn't actually that fussy, as long as there was a bed. Typical Emmett.

The room had white walls and a deep cream carpet. It had a large four poster bed in the centre of the room with pale patterned bedding. The furniture was in a light wood and the only stand out colour in the room was from the clothes showing through the glass doors of the wardrobes that covered an entire wall. I lead a still giggling Bella out of their room and moved on to my parents bedroom.

Her adorable giggling stopped as she took in her tasteful surroundings. Esme had chosen a bold blue and and light brown floral printed wallpaper for the wall behind the bed's head board, and left the three other wall painted pale blue. A large queen size bed dominated the room, with the furniture in similar shades to match the décor. The large wardrobes and chests of drawers were dark brown with wicker type effects to the doors. Esme had finally enjoyed herself when decorating this room, and had loved venturing out of her usual bedroom colour schemes of creams and whites.

"Carlisle's study is just opposite this room, I would show it to you now but I remember him wanting to show you around there later if that's OK?"

She quickly nodded her head while walking out of the room and eyeing the next flight of stairs curiously. She must realise there was only one room left. Motioning for her to go ahead she ran up the stairs with me in hot pursuit. She stood just inside the doorway to the room looking nervous.

"So this is our...my room."

I hoped Bella missed my slip up as she continued looking around. I had always thought of my room as our room. This should be _our_ room.

Esme had chosen to decorate the room in a monochrome colour scheme. Everything from the large bed to the bookshelves and CD racks, were either black or white. The thick fluffy carpet was a pale grey and had a large black patterned rug in the centre. The wall opposite the large wardrobe was plastered with various sized framed photos. Bella had slowly wandered over and started perusing the pictures. They were from times that held any significance in my life. There were a few of Chicago in winter, my place of birth. There were a few from various cities we had lived in over the past 100 years. However the majority of the pictures were from Forks Washington. Half of the pictures were of my Bella in various different places, such as: prom, the school, her house, our house, in the Volvo and even lying in my arms asleep.

Her eyes were locked on the picture of me holding her while she slept. I realised I should feel guilty for taking the picture when she was unaware and vulnerable, but I couldn't find that emotion within me. I was however feeling other things. I moved silently behind her and pointed over her shoulder to the picture. I spoke next to her ear, causing a light shiver to run down her body, while staring at the scene.

"I remember the night I took this. It was the fourth time you had allowed me to hold you while you slept. You spoke my name and burrowed into my chest. I was worried you would become cold so I made to move and get on top of the covers, but your hands grasped me with all of your strength and you frowned sleepily up at me. As soon as I had settled back down that peaceful smile lit up your sleeping face. You looked so beautiful, I had to take the picture. I loved the feeling of you embraced safely in my arms. The fact that you obviously wanted me there as much as I did, made my staggering love for you grow even more. In the mornings I was reluctant to let you go, you were made for me to hold."

She spun around slowly and looked up into my eyes, there were mere inches separating us.

The electricity that constantly surrounded us flared up incredibly as my eyes locked with hers. My breathing started to escalate as I stared into their stunning golden depths. My eyes slowly moved down her exquisite features settling on where I wanted to be the most. Staring intently at her red pouty lips, I watched them part slowly as she started breathing equally as heavy. Without thinking about my actions I started to lean down towards my Bella. A guttural groan fell from me as I saw her hot little tongue dart out to wet her lips nervously. Just as our lips were finally about to meet, the sound of someone quickly running up the stairs snapped Bella out of her daze.

She moved a few steps backwards until she hit the wall with a dull thud, while she tried to get control of her breathing. I spun on my heels to face the door just as an over excited Emmett made his appearance.

"Hey guys! What's taking so long up here? Should I have knocked first?"

As he burst out laughing at his own hilarity, I heard Bella clear her throat quietly.

"Thanks for the tour Edward. I I I'll meet you downstairs." With that she ran from the room without a second look back.

Growls were rumbling from within my chest as I seethed at Emmett's smiling face.

"Edward, what's with the look? OH MY GOD! Did I actually interrupt something?"

I could hear the genuine apology in his thoughts, so I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I hurt my idiot brother.

"It's fine Emmett. Lets go."

I ran down the stairs and walked into the living room with Emmett closely following. Bella was currently in a conversation with Rosalie about the décor of her room. I watched her laugh and smile with Rosalie and thought back to moments ago in my room. Would that kiss have been one sided? I wasn't so sure. At one point I could have sworn she was leaning towards me too. If only Emmett hadn't arrived.

Five minutes later, Bella stood from her seat and started saying her goodbyes. She had only been here an hour!

"Do you have to leave?"

Esme's quiet voice asked the question everyone was thinking. Bella sighed and scratched her neck.

"Yes, sorry. I'll see you on Monday though."

She started walking towards the front door but Carlisle quickly spoke.

"Would you like to come around again tomorrow? I haven't had chance to speak with you today. I would love to show you my study."

she turned to look out of the window while she thought over his proposition. With a small smile she finally spoke.

"OK. Same time tomorrow?" We all nodded enthusiastically which in turn made her giggle.

"See you all tomorrow then. Bye."

We all said our goodbyes and she exited the house and ran into the forest.

Hope was coursing through my veins. My Bella was willingly coming back again. I vowed that when I was next alone with her, my family would know not to interrupt. If we were ever disturbed again, heads will fly. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. My family seemed to be suffering with the same problem. Our Bella was coming home.

_Longest chapter so far!_

_I would love more reviews if you feel so inclined._

_Lets try and reach 120._…. :)

_Chapter eighteen is underway._

_Leading up to romance soon..._

_Much Love_

_xxxx_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight and everything associated with it, belong to the god that is Stephenie Meyer.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**BPOV**

I nearly kissed Edward Cullen! I couldn't deny that if we weren't interrupted yesterday afternoon, I would have latched myself onto his enticingly luscious lips before he knew what had hit him. When I saw the wall of pictures in his bedroom, I couldn't find it in me to be angry that it looked like a Bella shrine. Seeing that picture of me fast asleep in his arms should have filled me with disgust, yet all I could feel at that exact moment was an overpowering amount of longing. Hearing him reminisce about the night he took the photo, only fuelled the urge to throw myself back into his arms and never let go. When I had turned to see his face, the emotions I saw there mirrored my own. Seeing his obvious yearning for me, made me long to feel his lips on mine. As the craving grew, I was slowly inching towards his seductive body. Of course then Emmett interrupted and the rest is history. Thankfully the hour I had set aside for the visit was almost over. I was too keyed up and worried about the feelings Jasper could sense from me, so I said my goodbyes, but not before agreeing to come back again today.

I'd decided to ride my bike over to their house this time, arriving on foot somehow seemed rude. I couldn't imagine what we would be doing today, there still seemed to be some awkwardness lingering between all of us. They were understandably hesitant around me and my boundaries within our new found friendship. I was hoping by the end of our hour today, things would be more comfortable like our old friendships used to be.

Speeding down the highway I couldn't help feeling excited. Hopefully Carlisle would get the chance to show me his study today. I was almost giddy to see his collections of books, especially if it was anything like the one I remember from Forks. It was 12.05pm and I was nearing their properties entrance. Revving the throttle I sped down their long winding drive causing gravel to fly up in my wake, and saw the house come into view.

I could see through my visor that once again, they were all waiting for me on the front porch. I pressed hard on the brakes and swerved in a full circle till I was tilted almost to the ground. The sound of the tires screeching against the gravel filled my ears as I skidded across the drive. Coming to a sudden stop outside of the garage doors, I flipped the kick stand and looked up at their shocked faces. OK so maybe I was showing off just a little bit, but I couldn't stop myself.

Grinning, I yanked off the annoying helmet and waved at their comical faces.

"Hey everyone."

I hopped off my seat and put the helmet in my place. Before I could make my way up to the front door, Rosalie was next to my side firing questions at me.

"Hey Bella! God I'm so jealous. The best I've ever ridden has been a Suzuki SV. What's the highest speed you've ever gone? How does she handle around those mountain roads up near Moose Pass? Is the seat comfortable? The one from the Suzuki was horrible."

I couldn't help laughing at her hyperactive questioning. I had always known about Rosalies obsession with cars, I just didn't know that stemmed to motorbikes as well. I liked this new Rosalie. I don't like to remember the one who used to glare at me at every chance she got.

I was in a good mood today, and feeling generous, so I did something that I never thought I would do.

"Well, where to start. The highest speed I've ever gone is 160, and that wasn't really pushing it. She handles like a dream around Moose Pass, although I've only been once. And why don't you see for yourself how comfortable the seat it?"

She clapped and squealed like Alice before jumping onto the bike and running her hands over the front lovingly. After a few minutes of her quiet mutterings about the bikes beauty, she made to get off. I shook my head and passed her the helmet.

"I know it's annoying but the police in the area go insane if you don't wear it."

She held the helmet and looked at me like I'd grown another head.

I reached up to see if I had something on my face, but saw Rosalie start to take in shaky breaths. Was she hyperventilating? I started to turn around to ask Carlisle to help, but found myself suddenly air born with a very happy Rosalie in tow. Landing with a thud I looked up in amusement as Rosalie began squealing at me.

"OMG! Are you being serious! I thought you were letting me sit on your bike. You will let me ride her? Really?"

I nodded while trying to move off of the uncomfortable gravel driveway.

"THANK YOU BELLA!"

She quickly helped me up while brushing down the back of my jacket and picking out a few stones from my hair. She muttered a quick sorry before pecking my cheek and running to the bike clapping. A part of me started to panic as I saw her hop back onto my baby, but I quickly calmed myself down. She's only going for a ride.

With a quick wave I watched as a giggling Rosalie sped off down the drive. I shook my head indulgently and made my way back up to the front door. They were all smiling at me happily, while Esme looked close to tears.

"Bella, that was very nice of you dear. Thank you."

I shrugged and waved it off while fiddling with my sleeves nervously, waiting to be invited in. Carlisle quickly lead the way while telling me how happy he was that I was there. I took my usual seat in the living room and looked around to Jasper as he began to talk.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made Rosalie. I may have to leave the house when she gets back, or I might just start squealing aswell!" I burst out laughing at the mental image created.

As our laughter slowly died down, I noticed Edward giving a subtle nod in Carlisle's direction. Looking at everyone else, I whispered cheekily.

"I don't know about you guys, but those silent conversations would drive me crazy!"

Emmett threw his head back laughing and moved forward in his seat, throwing his arms in the air.

"I hate them! I'm so paranoid they're talking about me. Come on Edward, won't you share what you have to say with the group?"

I couldn't hold in my giggles as Emmett addressed them like he was their guidance counsellor.

Edward sat back against his seat and folded his arms across his toned chest. I watched as he stretched his long legs out, and noticed how snug his dark wash jeans were on his amazing body. They clung to him sinfully, flattering his impressive form. I slowly moved my gaze up to his loose fitted black polo shirt. The colour highlighted the beautiful copper tones in his unruly hair. I felt the urge to run my fingers through the silky locks, and nearly moved out of my seat in my desire to do so. Thankfully Carlisle's embarrassed laugh snapped me out of my daze. I turned gratefully towards him as he started talking.

"Sorry. What I should have said _out loud_, was that I was wondering if Bella here would like to come and see the study, seeing as she didn't get the chance yesterday. I was merely asking Edward if he thought that it was a good idea."

He smiled at me in invitation. I was quick to nod my head enthusiastically while jumping up from my chair.

Carlisle lead the way chuckling at my enthusiasm. Just before we made it to the bottom of the stairs, I heard Emmett calling my name.

"Bella! When you're done, get your arse back down here. I need to beat you at Tekken!"

Esme was quick to scold Emmett for his language, while Jasper laughed at Emmett's game choice.

"Dude! Tekken is ancient! You should play Halo or Call Of Duty. You'll be wanting to play Mario next you loser."

I shook my head at their banter while walking up the stairs with Carlisle. Emmett's reply made us both laugh.

"Shut up Jazz! Tekken is a classic, there's been 25 versions since it was first released back in the day! And don't be dissin' Mario, that little guy knows his shit!"

We made it to the study entrance just as Esme began scolding Emmett again.

"Emmett Cullen!"

Carlisle just muttered an amused, _'boys'_, before leading me into his amazing study.

…...

I never wanted to leave this room! I wonder if Carlisle would mind if I moved into his study. For the past half hour, I've been taking in the mind blowing array of books on display within the room. Carlisle was quick to show me how the books were organised and which were first editions. He talked in detail about his oldest few books, and which were his favourites. He then graciously let me look around for myself.

When I first walked into the room, I was astonished by its size and décor. The room was almost as big as the enormous kitchen downstairs. The dark brown walls and stained hard wood flooring, complemented the large black desk at the back of the room. All of the decorations and ornaments scattered around, were in varying shades of brown or beige. Dark brown heavy patterned curtains surrounded the two large windows on either side of the desk. All of the rooms within this amazing house have astonishing views overlooking the breathtaking Alaskan wilderness, yet this room had, without a doubt, the best view of them all. Just over the tops of the vast cedar and evergreen trees that consume the forest, a glimpse of the beautiful Tustumena lake could be seen clearly. The only thing that could pull me away from that view, were the three walls around me, filled with books from all over the world.

Moving slowly around the room, I was quickly becoming absorbed in the vast amount of literature available.

"Bella. Let me show you my newest purchase."

I made my way over to Carlisle, smiling at his excited face. I sat down in one of the large beige chairs by the desk and leant forward to see what Carlisle had brought. There infront of me, was the complete collection of Charles Dickens books, all first editions and very old and delicate in appearance. I didn't even want to know how much these set Carlisle back, but from the way even he was hesitant to touch them, made me think they cost a lot of money. He carefully pulled out David Copperfield and gently lifted the cover. Just underneath the title page, a small signature caught my attention. Shocked I snapped my gaze up to Carlisle's grinning self.

"CARLISLE! Have you won the lottery? A complete set of first editions, and they are signed! You need to put these in a box and hide them away. Imagine if they got dirty! Oh my god I need to move away before I accidentally damage them."

Carlisle sat down heavily into his seat, laughing hysterically at my outburst. When he had finally controlled himself enough to speak, he chuckled out his reply.

"Bella dear don't worry. I will put them with my other first editions on that shelf on your left. I have all of these books already, so these are more for show. You are so adorable. Carry on looking around while I put these away."

I giggled at his amused expression and got back to my searching.

Within moments I stopped and picked up an old copy of To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee. As I thumbed through the pages I was remembering reading this book a long time ago when Renee had first met Phil. She had been out on a date and I was bored, so I went to the kitchen to make a snack and I'd noticed her tattered copy propping up the wonky leg of the kitchen table. Through my fuzzy memories I vaguely recall enjoying the story and refusing to give it back. I made a mental note to purchase the book on my next shopping trip.

"What do you have there?"

Carlisle's voice next to me shocked me out of my fuzzy memory.

"Oh, To Kill A Mockingbird. One of my favourites. Did you enjoy this book?"

I scanned the back of the book for more details on the plot before answering his question.

"I think so. I remember this book from a long time ago, but I can't remember many details about it sadly. I only remember refusing to give Renee the book back. I don't know whether that was because I loved it or because I hated to see her mistreat it."

I smiled ruefully up at him while moving to put it back on its shelf.

Carlisle's hand stopped me.

"Why don't you keep this copy Bella. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

He could tell I was about to protest and was quick to silence me.

"Bella, I will not take no for an answer here. Please, it's a gift, enjoy."

It had been so long since anyone had been this nice to me. I felt the annoying sensation in my eyes of wanting to cry, so I looked down at the book still held tightly in my grasp avoiding his gaze. Stepping forward hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest.

"Thank you Carlisle."

After the surprise had worn off, he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. Hugging Carlisle reminded me so much of Charlie. I missed my father so much. I missed having a family.

After a few moments I pulled back and sent him a shaky smile. He pecked me on the forehead while leading me out of the study entrance.

"I'm sure everyone's angry with me for hogging you for so long. Lets go downstairs and see the others shall we. You are welcome to use the study whenever you like. I've enjoyed speaking with you about literature. God knows Emmett tries, but there's only so much I can pretend to understand when he talks about The Davinci Code."

I giggled as I heard Emmetts reply through the living room door.

"Hey! The Davinci Code is amazing Carlisle! Guys back me up here."

My laughter grew as I heard the others refusal.

We walked into the room laughing at Emmetts sulking face. I knew what would cheer him up.

"Come on then Emmett. Bring it! I'll have you know, I'm a pro at Tekken. I'd hate to embarrass you infront of your family. Hey, lets hope Rosalie gets back soon, so she can see me make her husband cry like a baby"

He clapped excitedly while setting up the console. Everyone was laughing at the smack talk, and staking bets on who would win. Jasper bet Emmett would win, while the others all thought I would. I sent them a wink, then stuck my tongue out at Jasper. He held his hands up in apology before taking his seat next to an over excited bouncy Alice.

"Isabellaaaaaaa, you don't know what you've got yourself into! I give you 10 seconds before you cry about chipping a nail."

Growling I selected my fighters on screen while addressing his annoying reply.

"Don't call me Isabella, Emmmyyyyy! The only way I'd chip a nail, would be from scratching your eyes out BIATCH!"

Even Emmett had to laugh at that. I waited for Esme's caution, but found she was laughing equally as hard.

_**GAME ON!**_

Ten minutes into our first tournament, Rosalie returned with a serious case of helmet hair and a smile so dazzling, it confused Emmett enough to let me win a game. I sent her a covert thumbs up before getting back to kicking some serious behind! After the fourth game we were tied, 2-2. Whoever won the next game would be the overall winner. I stood up from my seat and watched as Emmett did the same. I pressed those buttons like my life depended on it, while trying not to smash the controller to pieces with my determination.

Kick, punch, jab, leg sweep, kick, kick. _GO FOR THE KILL!_... upper cut, kick...

**K.O! **

I threw the controller onto the sofa and began my victory dance. Doing a few funky chickens and throwing in a couple of disco fingers, I made my way over to a sulking Emmett.

"Awwww don't worry Emmy. It's not that bad. You only got beat by A GIRLLLLL!"

He took a step forward and bent into a crouch. My smile vanished as I saw him playfully begin to growl and advance towards me.

"EMMETT CULLEN DON'T EVEN THINK ABOU... ahhhhh"

I flew backwards and landed on the sofa with Emmett by my side. He began tickling me mercilessly. God dammit he was strong! After a minute or two someone finally found some compassion and lifted the big brute off of me. I launched myself into the arms of my saviour and tried to control my giggling.

It wasn't until I had controlled myself, that I realised who I was now clinging to in front of his entire family. Edward. His arms were wrapped around my waist, while I had my head snuggled into the crook of his neck. He was breathing deeply with his head buried in the top of my hair. His intoxicating scent was assaulting my senses, leaving me powerless to remove myself from his hold. I could feel the defined muscles of his abdomen pressed against my heaving chest. I wasn't aware how long we stayed in each others embrace, I only realised I was still there when I heard the sound of my mobile ringing from my pocket.

Reluctantly, I slowly moved out of Edwards loving embrace and muttered a quick _excuse me_, before running out to the front steps to answer my phone.

"_Hello, is this Isabella Swan?"_

"Yes this is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"_This is Wendy Swift from The Laughing Moose bar and restaurant, down on Ridgeway. I've looked over your CV and am willing to offer you the bartender position, if you are still available?"_

Thank god! My funds were running low, it was about time I got a job and luckily for me it seems my last minute application had been accepted.

"Thank you so much. I was hoping to hear from you."

"_Of course because you are new, you will have to be on a two week trial basis. Could you come down here tomorrow some time to go over the details?"_

"Of course, I'll be there after school, so around five. Is that OK?"

"_Yes that's great. See you tomorrow. Bye."_

I hung up after a quick goodbye and put my phone back in my pocket. I realise that the Cullens would have heard that conversation and that there wasn't really any point in leaving the room. I just had to get out of there before I saw the hopeful looks on their faces after the incident with Edward. I don't know how it happened, but I can't let it happen again. Friends don't do that.

Walking back into the room, the first thing I noticed was Edward stood near the back of the room staring off into space. Alice was quick to ask me about the phone call claiming my attention.

"Bella. Where is The Laughing Moose? And why are you getting a job?" I laughed at her silly question while sitting back in my seat.

"The Laughing Moose is a bar/restaurant only a 15 minute drive from school. Of course I have to get a job. My funds were running low so I needed one. Its no bother really, It gives me something to do in the evenings and my gift allows me to interact with the staff easily enough."

They all looked strangely uneasy by the time I'd finished talking. Alice looked about ready to burst as she obviously held her tongue about something. Before I could ask Esme spoke up.

"Bella, would you like to come over again on Tuesday? I would ask for tomorrow but we heard your call. I would love to get some time to talk to you."

I couldn't find it in me to decline her offer.

"OK, that sounds great. Look I must get going, I've got a lot to do at home. Thank you for today everyone."

They all stood up and moved with me to the front steps.

"I'll see you five tomorrow. Carlisle, Esme, I'll see you both on Tuesday. Bye."

With the last image of them waving sadly from their front steps, I sped off for home on my baby.

Thank god nobody mentioned anything about the awkward moment with Edward. Having his intoxicating presence so close to me, over rides my self control. I just hope I can control myself from now on.

* * *

_EEEEEEEEE!_

_We beat my target of 120 reviews!_

_Thank Youuuu :)_

_Your reviews are so encouraging!_

_I'm amazed to have gotten so many reviews, aswell as..._

_70 favourite story adds, and..._

_89 story alerts!_

_=D_

_Lets see if we can reach 140 reviews..._

_What does Edward think of Bella's new job? Find out next chapter._

_Much Love_

_xxxx_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight and everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just toy around with her characters lives.

_**Here We Go Again**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**EPOV**

Slumped against the leather sofa in my room, I mulled over Bella's earlier visit while listening to Serenade in C by Tchaikovsky, one of the more tranquil pieces in my collection. I couldn't understand why she would need to get a job. Surely she knows by now that our family has more money than we could ever use. Carlisle even opened an account for Bella after her very first visit. No member of this family should ever have money problems, and she is a part of this family whether she likes it or not. If she doesn't get a job, there will be more time for her to spend with the family. I finally felt like I was making some progress and this stupid bar threatens to get in the way. I'll have to speak with her today before her interview, so she knows it is completely unnecessary. Only two hours left to wait until school starts, so I'll just have to sit and be patient. How frustrating.

Even though her work situation was at the forefront of my mind, another subject kept creeping back into my musings. Since the day that Bella finally decided to join our lunch table as a friend, there have been a few passionate moments between the both of us. When she had thrown herself into my arms earlier, surely if she thought of me as only a friend, she would have exited my embrace as soon as possible. But no, she lingered in my arms, and seemed to breath in my scent as I was doing with her. I wondered how long she would have stayed pressed tightly up against my body if it weren't for her damn phone going off. When she left the room to take her phone call, I couldn't help feeling extremely hopeful as I noticed everyones optimistic expressions. Jasper had felt her desire and lust for me, but that did little to stop the burning question from entering my mind. Did she still love me at all? When we all became reacquainted she told us that she would always love us and that it was her trust for us that was gone. Regrettably I could understand the trust issues, but did that mean she loved me the same way she used to? Could she ever love me again as more than a friend? My chest constricted painfully at the thought of never being able to be with my Bella as more than her friend. Of course I would take it if that is all she would be willing to give, but I would always want more.

Interrupting my internal torment, Jasper quietly entered my room. He sat next to me on the sofa and stared off into space. His mind was closed off from my curiosity, so I waited for him to speak.

"Have you ever wondered why Bella is hesitant to be alone with you?"

At my depressed look he quickly shook his head.

"Edward, let me finish. I think it's because she can't control herself around you. Think about it. Whenever you two are within feet of each other, her longing almost matches your own. She tries hard to mask her feelings towards you, but she can't hide from me. I know she still loves you, and deep down I'm sure you know that too."

He searched my eyes for a while to see if I understood what he was telling me.

"I can feel and see her reluctance to let us back in. Her friendship is a big step for her, so when she slips up around you, she gets scared. I honestly believe over time, we will win her back, you will get her back."

At my hopeful look he gently patted my shoulder and made to stand up.

"She's scared to trust us, especially you. Over time we can earn her trust back. Keep optimistic, she's already giving more than she expected. But remember, she does love you Edward, she's just afraid."

He walked to the door to leave, before he moved through the doorway, I spoke up.

"Thank you Jasper. I needed that."

Surprisingly he started to chuckle and walked back into the room. He stood infront of me and annoyingly mussed up my hair.

"I know you did brother! I could feel your anguish all the way out in the garden. I was two seconds away from dry sobbing. When you feel that bad, just think about your poor empathic brother dry sobbing in the middle of Call Of Duty like a mental case."

I laughed at the mental image created and playfully shoved him out of the door. God bless my brother he knew just what to say.

* * *

"What's wrong Edward? You're awfully quiet."

Bella's tentative voice by my side broke through the haze of nervousness clouding my mind. We were all sat at our table for lunch talking about god knows what. I couldn't pay attention, my mind was elsewhere. It seems my Bella had noticed. Throughout the morning, there never seemed to be an opportunity to broach the job subject. She arrived late for first period claiming to have overslept, whereas she actually just lost track of the time. I couldn't pass her a note during the next two lessons, as it seemed rather impractical for what needed to be discussed. So I waited till lunch. Sitting down at the table, I had turned my thoughts on how to broach the topic. It seemed now was the time.

After seeing the worried look on her beautiful face, I was quick to reassure her.

"It's nothing bad Bella honestly. I would just like to suggest something, please here me out."

She seemed confused but nodded anyway. Taking a deep breath I started my plea.

"We really don't think that you having to get a job is necessary. Don't judge Carlisle badly for this, but he has made you an account with our bank so you need not worry about money ever again. You are a part of this family, and we all feel that this job would take you away from us. We have just got you back Bella. Wont you consider his offer?"

Her silence did little to calm my nerves. Thankfully my siblings were deep in conversation about some kind of movie night this week, so Bella only had my pressing stare to deal with this time.

Sighing she finally looked up into my eyes with a small smile and spoke her reply.

"Edward, I know that you are well aware of my dislike for being given expensive gifts. I can assure you this is within that same category. Thank Carlisle for me, it is an amazingly nice gesture, but I really can't accept. Don't worry about this job, I will still have time for you all. I could see you after work, I finish at 10pm on weekdays, it's not like any of us need to sleep. I don't work weekends so there's more time there aswell."

She could still see the argument in my eyes so quickly threw in an offer I couldn't refuse.

"I'll make you all a deal. Yes I said you all, I know you're listening."

Their sheepish expressions confirmed her suspicions. Chuckling she carried on,

"You all don't give me any fuss about this job or hassle me about taking your money, and I'll finally let you see where I live. Do we have a deal?"

At our furious nodding she smirked and relayed her plan.

"How about on Thursday after I've finished work, I meet you at the school and you can follow me home. I'll warn you now, my apartment is very small and we will be bored, but atleast you can tick it off your list of places you want to visit."

we all laughed while agreeing to the plan. I just hoped that knowing where Bella lived wouldn't make me all the more desperate to see her when she wasn't with us. I could tell she would not be happy with my stalking ways. Hopefully she will take up Carlisle's offer in the near future, so she can quit this pointless job.

The conversation flowed easily after our discussion, with Bella becoming more and more animated in her answers. She was slowly coming out of her shell and I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Of course my siblings had noticed the change, and apparently so had most of the student body as they were still trying to work out how we all knew Bella. Thankfully most of the ridiculous ideas about our relationships had been thrown away. There were no more theories surrounding Bella's possible arsonist ways, or her pet murdering tendencies. Now the theories were mostly innocent, maybe we were cousins, maybe just a long lost friend. However some peoples minds were far from innocent.

The majority of the males within the building were thinking obscene thoughts about my siblings and Bella. Although it enraged me to hear the vile fantasies starring my love play through their minds, I could handle it. I have had many years building up my resistance to the children's vile imaginations, yet there was one area I was not coping to well with. A senior called Dominic Jefferson was currently imagining myself and Bella in various different sexual scenarios. I couldn't concentrate on the conversation around me as my mind automatically zeroed in on the explicit fantasies his curious mind was conjuring up.

I watched as he imagined Bella straddling me in the cafeteria whispering in my ear. Then he made her slowly reveal her amazing torso to my hungry eyes. His mind suddenly snapped to its next image of my face planted firmly between her legs, devouring her infront of my siblings and the rest of the cafeteria. Without any warning we were lying across our table going at it like animals, he imagined Bella's loud screeches and cries of pleasure as I pounded into her mercilessly. I watched enthralled as Bella somehow ended up riding me with abandon on his table and started running her hands through my hair, throwing her head back and...

"Edward are you alright over there bud?"

My startled gaze snapped back to the present as I looked at Emmett's amused expression. I noticed Jasper desperately trying to control his laughter while Alice giggled into his shoulder. Rosalie had an infuriating smirk painted on her face, while Emmett taunted me in his thoughts. _Awww poor Eddie, I bet its _hard_being so close to Bella all the time. Your posture is so _stiff _brother, why dont you go to your car for a while, maybe Bella could _come _with you._ I was growling at him as soon as he called me Eddie, but hearing all those innuendos fired at me infuriated me further.

Embarrassingly, I was as turned on as I was angered to see those fantasies play out in the childs mind, and I was very, very angry. All I wanted to do was leave the room as quickly and discreetly as possible, but at the moment that was not possible seeing as I was pitching a tent underneath the table. A hand on my arm pulled my attention away from my plans for Emmetts favourite shirt and made me look down to Bella's curious gaze.

"What's wrong Edward? Are you alright? Your eyes are pitch black! What's angered you so much?"

Could she really be so oblivious to my situation. My eyes were black with desire not rage. Maybe I could turn this situation around without her noticing. Before I could reply, Rosalie beat me to it.

"I think Edward was struggling with someones thoughts about you Bella."

That could work. I nodded my head at her questioning look.

"Who? What was he thinking? Just ignore them Edward, there are going to be people who hate me around here. Don't let it get to you."

I nodded while diverting my gaze away from her stunning beauty. She was definitely not helping my situation right now.

The others sat quietly laughing at my embarrassment, while Bella looked on curiously.

"Who is thinking those things Edward?"

I could tell her that without revealing the details of the situation, so I quickly muttered his name while thinking repulsive thoughts. Dead puppies, human food, Emmett naked. BINGO! I was nearly able to make my escape, until I noticed Bella suddenly moving in my periphery. I watched as she took a cookie off of Alice's plate and with vampire speed turned and lobbed it at Dominic's head. It hit him squarely on the forehead then landed on his tray. I whipped my head around just as he turned his angry face in our direction to see who had thrown the food at him. I stared at Bella with wide eyes wondering what on earth possessed her to do that. Her next words answered my queries.

"Has that stopped him Edward?"

I burst out laughing along with the entire table. My sweet Bella had acted to confuse his mental train of thought so I wouldn't be suffering any more. In doing so, she had gotten rid of the last of my arousal and now only hilarity consumed me. God I love my Bella.

* * *

It was Tuesday evening and we were all waiting for Bella to arrive after her first day of work. Earlier at lunch she had told us how much she liked her new work place and that she was looking forward to her first day. She would be working behind the bar and clearing tables if she was needed. Although I didn't see the need in her working, I was enjoying how happy it made her. Esme and Carlisle were excited to see Bella again, even though it had only been 2 days since she was last here. Carlisle had understood Bellas polite decline of his offer, stating he thought that's what would happen. In his mind I heard his determination to get her on board, I only hoped he'd succeed.

At 10.30pm we heard Bella's bike make its way up our long drive way, so I went to meet her while the others hung back inside the house. She parked just outside of the garages double doors and gracefully hopped off her seat and made her way towards me. As she approached I took in the alluring outfit that graced her magnificent body. Her new boss had informed her yesterday that although no uniform was to be provided, she was to wear casual clothes with nothing too revealing. The only necessity was for all of the bar keep to wear black coloured clothing to distinguish between the staff and the customers. This lead to Bella's stunning choice of attire. She wore black skinny jeans that clung to her long legs like a second skin and a long black cowl neck top with cap sleeves. Around her middle a thin black belt cinched in her tiny waist, highlighting her ravishing hour glass figure. The look was finished off with a pair of black ankle boots with a small heal. The darkness of the outfit made her beautiful pale skin stand out amazingly. There was something about Bella wearing all black that was extremely appealing. My mind seemed to think that she was up to no good, mischievous almost, on a mission.

I shook my head to clear my rapidly deteriorating thoughts, and raised my gaze to meet Bella's polite smile.

"You're stunning."

Well done Edward. Wonderful verbal diarrhoea just what I need! Trying to correct the situation I tried again.

"Sorry, I meant to say hello. I hope work went well. Lets go inside shall we?"

I motioned to the front door hoping she wouldn't be upset by my slip up. Thankfully she walked in ahead of me and moments later I could hear everyone greeting her warmly. I stood by the door for a second longer annoyed with myself. Tugging my hair in frustration I berated myself internally for my mistake. I need to get a better control over my actions, I couldn't survive if I made her uncomfortable and ended up pushing her away. She sees me as a friend, so for now that is how I should act. It's just so difficult when I long for her with all of my heart.

By the time I finally made it into the room and moved to my usual seat, Carlisle had just inquired about her first day at work.

"How was work Bella?"

She sat forward in her chair and smiled happily at our curious faces.

"It was great! I've worked in quite a few bars over the past few years in order to earn some money, but this place is by far the best. Everyone seems so friendly and the work isn't too difficult. Although I do hate not being able to sample the cocktails they're teaching me to make. Some of them look so amazing!"

Her excitement was adorable. Luckily she seemed all too happy to answer our questions, so we carried on firing them at her.

"I love your outfit! Where did you get it from?"

Bella turned to Alice's bouncy figure and looked suddenly shy with the subject.

"I bought the top and shoes from a little boutique in the town centre. I already owned the jeans, but never really wore them. Personally I would have preferred to stick to my usual t-shirt and jeans combo, but I realised I would have stuck out like a sore thumb. When they said casual, they didn't mean Bella Swan casual that's for sure!"

We all laughed while Alice began clapping and squealing about the shopping possibilities. Bella beat Alice to it.

"Don't even think about it Alice. You know me well enough by now to know that I don't enjoy shopping. I had to buy a few outfits for work, but that is it. Hopefully I won't need to shop again for quite some time."

At Alice's pout she looked away and tried to change the subject.

"Not the pout Alice! Be fair. Anyway, Carlisle I've read To Kill A Mockingbird. Thank you so much, I loved it."

Carlisle beamed in reply and started a conversation about his favourite parts of the book.

When they had finished agreeing that the book was a powerful piece of literature, Esme spoke up.

"Bella dear, would you like to come for a walk with me? You never got a tour of our grounds."

After a polite nod they both stood up ready to walk outside. I'd had hardly any time to talk with Bella today, so I stood up and asked politely to join them. With another quick smile we made our way out into the back garden.

Half an hour later we found ourselves at the back of the property where we had started from. We had circled the entire property, with Esme pointing out her favourite places and told us of her plans for future landscaping projects.

"I just love these willows don't you? They're small at the moment but hopefully when we next live here in the future, they will be strong and tall. Imagine a bench underneath the two largest willows. What a perfect little area that will make!"

Bella was nodding along with Esme's words and smiling around at the picturesque surroundings. Tilting her head to the side she asked.

"Why are they called Weeping willows?"

I stepped in to answer this one.

"I wondered myself why anyone would give a sad name to such a beautiful tree. Some say the willow bark is a cure for some illnesses that cause you to weep. However the Chinese use the tree as a cemetery ornament, using its tearful symbolism to grieve to the loved one who has passed. Many weep under the weeping willows."

By the time I'd finished answering I noticed Bella's elevated breathing and the gentle shaking within her body. Esme sensing my urge to be alone with Bella quietly went back to the house.

She slowly turned back around to face me, and the heart break across her face broke my heart in two.

"Bella, what's wrong? Please tell me."

She took in a few steady breaths to try and calm herself down before diverting her gaze back to the willows and speaking her reply in a pained whisper.

"Just hearing you talk about grieving for a loved one brought back a lot of memories. Did you know Ch Ch Charlie passed away a few years ago?"

I couldn't take the distance between us anymore. I closed the gap between us quickly and held her to me tightly while she dry sobbed into my chest. I ran my hands over her back hoping to sooth her as much as possible. If I could take this pain from her I would in a heart beat. I hated to ask but I thought she might want to talk about it.

"What happened love?"

I didn't regret my slip up, she needed to know she was loved right now. I only just caught her muffled voice as she clung to the front of my shirt tightly.

"He had only just turned 60 Edward. He was still so young! He was in a car accident coming home from visiting his friends down in La Push when he collided with a drunk driver. He died instantly but his new wife Sue survived. She has two kids and I know they treated Charlie really well. I'm happy he was so loved after my disappearance, but it still wasn't his time Edward, it wasn't!"

I rocked us back and forth for a while humming quietly to try and calm her down.

After a while I felt her death grip on my shirt ease slightly as she got her sobbing under control. Minutes passed standing in each others arms next to the Weeping Willows, until I felt her finally pull back slightly from my arms.

"I'm sorry Edward, it just kind of crept up on me. Thank you."

I tucked a stray piece of hair from infront of her eyes back behind her ear, while smiling gently and replying.

"There's nothing to thank me for. Charlie was a great man and a great father. I am so sorry for your loss Bella. If you ever want to talk, you know I'm always here for you."

She stared into my eyes for a long while, seemingly searching for the truth within my words. Whatever she found there must have been good because she slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my right cheek.

My eyes must have been as wide as saucers when she stepped out of my embrace. She giggled quietly and muttered a quick thank you, before running back into the house. I stood there for a while longer absent-mindedly rubbing my cheek. I knew the grin on my face was ridiculously goofy at that moment but I couldn't find it in me to care. Bella had kissed me. Maybe just on the cheek but it still counts! Do friends normally kiss on the cheek? Does she see me as just a friend? My mind pondered over these queries while I walked back towards the house. My Bella kissed me!

* * *

_**YAY! We beat my target of 140 reviews!**_

_**Thank youuuu.**_

_**I love all of your reviews, they seriously do mean a lot.**_

_**Can we aim for 160 reviews... :)**_

_**Twist on its way soon.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Twilight Saga.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**BPOV**

I was really getting the hang of this new job. If I don't say so myself, I make a pretty good _Tequila Sunrise_! I still feel the urge to giggle whenever I'm asked to prepare a _Slippery Nipple_ or a _Screaming Orgasm_. Luckily I've got away with only one minor giggle fit so far and that was because a fellow bartender called Tony, got hit on by a very drunk middle aged woman who asked him for _A Long Slow Comfortable Screw Against The Wall_. At the time I didn't know that was a name for a cocktail and burst out laughing in the middle of mixing a Martini. Thankfully Tony forgave me and found comedy in the situation aswell, but only once the woman had left the bar. He said that if he wasn't already gay, that woman would have turned him.

I've only met two of the three people I would be working with behind the bar at The Laughing Moose, as one of the girls, Chloe, is on holiday in spain. So far I had met Tony and snooty Bianca. Bianca was in her late thirties and found everything around her disgusting. I couldn't even begin to fathom why she would want to work in a bar! Every time Tony and I joked around, we were given patronising looks of complete contempt. She didn't bother me, but I sensed Tony was unbelievably grateful for my being hired. He had been stuck alone with her for too long. I was so comfortable in this job that the 3 days I'd worked there so far had been incredibly fun and care free.

It was Thursday evening and I was heading to meet the Cullens after another night at The Laughing Moose. The plan was to meet them outside of the school gates, and then lead them back to my apartment. I would change out of my work clothes and try and be a good host to my guests. I really don't think they understood just how bored they were going to be. All throughout lunch today I had tried to warn them of the anticlimax that will be their impending visit. My apartment would not be as entertaining as they all seemed to believe. At least they were warned. Maybe they could see my place for a few minutes then take me back to theirs for a while.

As I neared the school, I slowed my speed down and looked around for their cars. Of course they were already waiting for me. I spotted Emmett's Jeep parked by the school gates, so I manoeuvred into place infront and flipped my kickstand. I hopped off my bike and made my way over to the open car window. Looking inside I could see them all squished inside the massive car. Emmett was behind the wheel with Rosalie in shot gun. Esme, Jasper and Edward occupied the back seats, with an over excited Alice strapped into one of the extra seats that faced the windows at the side. I found it funny that if Carlisle hadn't had to work this evening, someone else would have been strapped into the back with Alice.

"Why didn't you just bring two cars? You're all squished into here like a tin of sardines!"

Alice stuck her tongue out at me while Emmett ruffled my hair playfully. After I'd swatted his hand away, Edward spoke.

"I know. Trust me this wasn't my idea, but _someone_ refused to travel in anything other than this monstrosity he calls a vehicle and the arguing over everyone else's cars was wasting time. So here we sit. Emmett got his own way. Again."

I couldn't help laughing at Edward who sat sulking like a little kid with his arms crossed angrily, sitting cramped in-between Esme and Jasper.

"Shut it Eddie! My car rules. Get over it!"

We all giggled at Emmett and Edward while Alice continued bouncing in her seat with excitement. Sighing I thought it was best to warn them one more time.

"Look guys, I know I invited you today but really don't have any expectations. You're going to be so bored. How about we just go back to yours? There would be mo.."

Emmett shut me up with a hand pressed firmly over my mouth.

"Isabellaaaa! Stop being so negative. Lead the way please."

It may have been childish but seeing his cocky smirk after effectively shutting me up, annoyed me greatly. So I stuck my tongue out and licked his hand with a big sloppy swipe.

"Ewwww! That was gross!" I burst out laughing along with everyone else as Emmett wiped his hand furiously on his t-shirt. Sighing I pushed away from the window and instructed them to follow me.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to my apartment complex and parked in my usual space. I hopped off my bike and turned to look at the others as they exited the Jeep and took in their surroundings. I tried to view the place as if I were new around and instantly hated what I saw. The run down old building looked like one bad storm would cause it to crumble. A few of the windows from flats on the lower level were smashed or boarded up. Graffiti covered the majority of walls and even the complex's name had been vandalised. The 'S' from Crester Court had been taken and the word court had been spray painted to cover the 'O', and an extra little flick added to the 'R'. It read Creter Cunt. How lovely.

Before giving them a chance to remark on the hideous surroundings, I motioned for them to follow me. As we made our way through the run down court yard, I refused to look back and see the disgust and pity that would be on their faces.

"My flat is two floors up. Number 14. This way."

I ran quickly up the stairs that smelt strongly of urine and grabbed my key out of my back pocket. Reluctantly I turned to face their blank faces and warned them again.

"Well, erm, this is my place. You wanted to see where I lived and this is it. Come in I suppose."

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I could feel them moving into the room and heard the door shut closed, but I still refused to look at them as they took in my small empty flat.

Minutes passed in silence and I knew I couldn't just stay by the window staring off into space forever, so I reluctantly turned to look at the others. Esme and Edward sat on my brown settee staring at the coffee table with unreadable expressions. Emmett and Rosalie were in the adjoined kitchen looking at everything around them and Jasper was looking through the stack of books I kept piled on the wonky kitchen chair by the door. A sudden screech alerted me to Alice's location. She came rushing back into the room with a look of complete astonishment across her shocked face.

"Bella! Your wardrobe is tiny! There are hardly any clothes in there at all! I don't care what you say we are going shopping soon!"

Esme looked up and smiled sweetly at me, but I finally saw the look she was trying hard to mask. She was sad, very sad. I tried to lighten the moment with a joke to clear some of the tension suffocating the room.

"I would offer you all a tour, but it wouldn't exactly take long."

Nobody laughed. Thankfully I still needed to change out of my work clothes so I excused myself and made my way into my room, leaving them to talk quietly with one another.

After I'd changed and had a quick wash, I walked back out into the front room. I had to get them out of here, boredom I could deal with but I would not deal with pity. This flat was fine for me, I was hardly ever here.

"How about we get out of here?"

I began to get confused as everyone avoided eye contact with me, except Esme. She cleared her throat before speaking softly to my tense body.

"Bella honey. Would you consider moving in with us? You already have a room set up and we would all love to have you around. You wouldn't have to worry about rent or anything and you would never be lonely."

Her kind words made my refusal almost painful to say out loud.

"I'm sorry Esme but I'm fine here honestly. I know this place is horrible, but it doesn't really matter to me. I'm hardly ever here. Thank you so much for the offer it really does mean a lot to me."

She bowed her head sadly while everyone offered me polite smiles.

After another half an hour of polite conversation I finally got them to agree to go back to their place. They began walking to the door to leave with Edward at the front, when suddenly it all kicked off. Alice's frantic scream sent shivers down my spine.

"EMMETT, JASPER STOP HIM QUICK!"

As soon as the words left her mouth I saw Edward stalk out of the door growling like a mad man. The guys ran after him and grabbed him before he could descend fully down the stairs. They heaved his thrashing body back into the room and threw him into the far corner, causing him to land on top of the coffee table, smashing it into pieces. Emmett moved to block the now damaged doorway so he couldn't escape while Jasper moved closer to Edwards growling crouched body. Us girls were stood in the kitchen looking on in confusion, except for Alice who was snarling towards the closed door with a far away look in her eyes.

I couldn't understand what had just happened. One moment we were making our leave and the next it was like a flip switched in Edward. I had to get answers.

"What the hell is going on! Alice! What did you stop him from doing?"

Alice didn't answer and just carried on snarling viscously at whatever she was seeing. Edward finally spoke up, spitting his words out angrily.

"Emmett let me leave! You don't know what that sick bastard has been doing! He's got pictures of her. He's a pervert!"

Anger was bubbling to the surface as I yelled for answers.

"Who are you talking about? Who has pictures? Explain for fucks sake!"

I was growling aswell now, although nowhere near as angry as Edward.

"Your landlord that's who! I can hear his thoughts from two floors below. He has pictures of you Bella. You don't want to know what he's doing in the shower at the moment thinking about the photos of you he has collected!"

My growling grew in intensity as I took in his words. I could only utter one angry question through clenched teeth.

"What kind of picture?"

As soon as I saw the disgust and fury flash across his face I understood.

"He has a camera installed in your shower."

As soon as the word shower passed through his clenched teeth, I ran into the bathroom to investigate. I couldn't see anything at first, until I looked closer at the light on the ceiling of the shower. Inside the space for the fluorescent bulb was a tiny little device the size of penny discreetly hidden away. In my fury I punched my first threw the bulb and smashed the device into little pieces. Bits of rubble fell onto my head as I tore threw the roof of the shower violently. On the next instant I was racing towards the exit fully intent on making the pervert swallow his own fist, when I found myself pinned against the wall by Esme and Rosalie. In my anger I couldn't distinguish between them helping me and the fact that they were stopping me from getting my revenge. They were now enemies in my mind. I thrashed against them frantically growling out threats and snapping at them with my teeth.

"ENOUGH!"

Jasper's commanding yell quieted my thrashing slightly. I noticed in our struggle I had damaged their clothes massively and instantly felt worried I'd hurt them in some way.

"Listen to me! Bella if you go down there and get revenge we will be found out! Calm down please the both of you! There has to be a better way around this."

Realising I wasn't going to be able to hurt the vile perverted man downstairs, I stilled in their arms defeated. As soon as I was released I slid down the wall and looked around at my now damaged flat. The wall had plaster chipped away from it where my body had made its impact and most of the furniture lay broken scattered around the floor. I looked over to Edward as he paced furiously back and forth and a plan quickly came to mind.

"Edward! Is he still in the shower?" He snapped his head up to me and nodded angrily.

"Listen. I'm not going to hurt him but you have to let me go downstairs. I can't let him keep those pictures! Please let me go!"

They all exchanged wary looks before slowly moving away from the door. As I reached the door frame Edward quickly grabbed a hold of my arm.

"I'm going with you Bella."

He could see I was about to protest so quickly reasoned with me.

"I will hear when he's leaving the shower. Hurry we have about 5 minutes!"

I nodded and let him lead me down stairs to room 1. The landlords suite.

The door was locked so I kicked it in as quietly as I possibly could. I stood still for a moment seeing if he had heard the noise. Luckily he carried on humming unaware, so we quickly hurried into the room. I stopped Edward before he could help me search out the evidence. I didn't want him to see the photos. He understood and let me search the rooms at vampire speed while he stood watch outside the bathroom door. My frustration grew as the time ticked by and room by room I found absolutely nothing! Upon entering the bedroom and finding it empty of evidence my eyes locked on the adjoining closet to the left of the bed. I yanked the door open and stared in disbelief at the wall of photos that looked back at me. It seems I wasn't the only flat with a hidden camera as I took in the four other girls showering on display.

I knew that I couldn't let him get away with this, but I couldn't kill him either. I was snarling at the wall knowing what I would have to do. I pulled down the 15 or more pictures of me from the shower and shoved them into my pocket. I wanted badly to collect the other photos and destroy them for the girls sake, but if I did that there would be no proof of his crime. I ran out of the room and sped off back to my flat. As soon as I burst through the door with Edward close behind, I threw my mobile at Jasper and told him what to do.

"Jasper ring the police and tell them about that sick son of a bitch while I collect my belongings. I would make the call but I doubt they would understand through my growling!"

He nodded quickly while I ran into my room and packed up my clothes and pictures into a suitcase, then the rest of my books and things from the other rooms. Just as I was zipping up my case I overheard the end of Jasper's conversation.

"...we found the camera in the shower and went to investigate further. He has cameras in a lot of apartments and is keeping photos for personal use. We are moving out of flat 14, but thought it best to inform you for the other women's sake. OK, Thank you. Bye."

I made to lift the case but Edward beat me to it. He hefted the large case down the stairs while we all followed behind quickly.

My case wouldn't fit on my bike, so I understood when he threw it in the Jeep before I could ask. I had to let out some of this built up anger before I hurt my bike accidentally. As the others started opening their car doors to get in, they saw me move and halted their movements. They watched curiously as I took in a few deep breaths searching for the scum's car. A second later I smelt the undeniable scent of alcohol and tobacco and knew I had found the right car. I made a claw with my right hand and ran it along the black Fiat Puntos outer body. I heard the satisfying screech as my fingers made scratches across its entire left side. Not good enough. I leant down and slashed the tires laughing sadistically when I heard them burst in surprise. Before I could karate chop the windows in, I heard a faint siren in the distance.

Angry that I couldn't cause more damage, I growled at the car before running quickly to my bike and hopped on. Emmett indicated for me to follow behind the Jeep, and we sped off away from the scene. Within minutes we passed 3 police cars heading towards where we had just come from and I smiled happily knowing he wouldn't get away with it. I was also overwhelmingly disappointed that I couldn't watch them lead him into the back of a police van as the residents looked on in shock. I just hoped that in prison someone rips him a new one. With that happy thought in my head we raced back towards the Cullens home.

By the time we pulled up, Carlisle was already waiting outside for our arrival, having been informed in the car on the way back. Shockingly as soon as my bike had come to a stop, Carlisle quickly pulled me into a tight hug. After a moment I returned his hug, needing the comfort right now. After a few moments he brushed the hair away from my face and led me by the hand into the living room. He pulled me down next to him on the sofa and kept my hand in his. Edward took the seat next to me, while the others sat themselves down and Emmett placed my case to the side of the sofa.

We sat in silence for a while as I let their presence calm me. Rosalie spoke up first.

"Bella. How did you not smell him in your shower?"

She asked this without any judgement but I could still tell she was extremely confused.

"I did smell his scent in my shower about 2 months ago. I had asked him to fix the sink in the bathroom so I presumed he was making other checks aswell. I didn't even consider this."

Carlisle could tell I was feeling stupid for my oversight and was quick to offer comforting words.

"Bella, do not shoulder the blame for this. How were you to know who that man really was. At-least now nobody else can be hurt by him, and you're here now."

He rubbed my arm soothingly while I nodded and stared off into the distance. I had to apologise for my behaviour.

"Rosalie, Esme. I'm so sorry for damaging your clothes back there. I hope I didn't hurt you at all."

They both waved off my apology and offered me gentle smiles.

I felt the photos in my pocket burning a hole in my leg. I had to get rid of them.

"Esme. Do you have a saucepan and a lighter I could use please?"

She took my hand and lead me into the kitchen and pulled out a brand new expensive looking pan.

"Erm, do you have an old one I could use? I wouldn't want this to get damaged."

She laughed at me and pushed it into my hands along with an oven lighter. I hesitated unsure of how to proceed, until Esme helped me out.

"I will be back in the living room if you want me dear. I'll leave you to it."

She leant forward and pecked my cheek before walking back to her family.

I walked into the back garden and slid down against wall. I fished the photos out of my pocket and threw them into the pan. I didn't want to see what that sick pervert had seen of me, but the first photo that looked up at me did little to quell my disgust. In the photo my head was tilted back rinsing my hair under the water, giving him a perfect view of my breasts from above. Luckily it seemed as if the camera was unable to take any pictures of my lower half, but there were plenty of upper body shots on show from my initial look. Disgusted I lit the corner of the top picture and watched as the others quickly caught fire.

I sat in my spot for 10 minutes until every last scrap of the photos had burnt to a lump of black soot. Knowing it was rude to stay out here any longer, I pulled myself up from my sitting position and walked back into the kitchen through the back door. I washed the remains down the sink and quickly scrubbed the pan. Esme called in to me to leave it for her to clean later, but I refused to do so. It was my mess, I should clean it up. Once the pan was left draining on the side and the lighter was placed back in its holder, I trudged back into the front room.

Taking my seat I asked Jasper an important question.

"Do you think the police will get in contact with me? The flat was under my name after all. We trashed it pretty bad, what if they want to arrest me?"

The panic in my voice instantly alerted everyone. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I'm sure they will get in contact with you at some point because we told them we were moving out of the apartment because of our discovery. Don't take this the wrong way love, but I doubt they would arrest you over damage to that accommodation. After all a lot of the place was already damaged, they wouldn't know what we did and what was already there to start with. However the damage to his car..."

He looked down at me cheekily for my destructive actions. I couldn't stop the grim smile that made its way across my face. That was one thing I did not regret! I just wish I could have done more damage. Preferably to him not his car.

Carlisle looked on in confusion until Emmett informed him of the damage I'd done as we left. Surprisingly he burst out laughing at my behaviour and grinned at me indulgently.

"Although I shouldn't condone such behaviour. I'm sure the police would see that act as an understandable reaction to finding out what you did. I think they will just focus on the crime at hand and ignore the other smaller details. After all it could have been from any of the women who had been targeted by his perverse ways."

He leant over and kissed my forehead before sitting back against the sofa and staring at my suitcase.

"Emmett would you be a dear and carry Bella's suitcase up to her room for her so she can unpack."

As Esme instructed Emmett to do so, and he made to move towards my case, I stopped him quickly.

"Thank you but It's alright, Emmett Its very nice of you but I could carry it if I had to. It can stay here for now until I can find a new flat tomorrow. There's no need to unpack."

Everyone became deathly silent as I finished my speech. I looked around in confusion as they all looked at me sadly. Alice was the one to break the silence.

"Bella. Wont you consider living here? I know it's asking a lot but we would really love you to live with us. Think about it. No rent. Closer to school. Our amazing company."

She stopped to wink cheekily at me before continuing.

"Seriously though Bella. We wont pressure you to spend all of your time with us, just consider our home your home. We always have."

They looked at me hopefully, pleading with their eyes for me to accept. They had done so much, I couldn't refuse their one request.

Huffing dramatically I answered.

"Fine. If that's what you really want."

Alice squealed before launching herself at me and wrapping me in a choke-hold. The others laughed as Alice got up and began towing me towards the stairs. I couldn't help mumbling a few choice words as I walked up the stairs behind Alice, as she balanced my case daintily in her grasp while giggling happily like a little kid.

"Stupid, lovely, caring, nagging, generous Cullens!"

The laughter erupted from them as they heard my ridiculous mumblings. As we walked up the rest of the stairs, I couldn't find it in me to be anything other than excited. It looks like this if my new home.

* * *

_**I enjoyed writing this chapter :)**_

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**We beat my target again YAY**_

_**How will Bella cope living with the Cullens?**_

_**How will Edward cope living so close to his Bella?**_

_**Press the magic button below to find out. Hehe**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is a product of Stephenie Meyers imagination. This story is a product of mine.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**EPOV**

Watching Alice drag Bella up the stairs to her newly decorated bedroom, was definitely one of the happiest moments I've experienced over the past few years. The elation coursing through my body was a welcome change from the fury that this evenings events evoked within me. First I had to deal with Bella's appalling accommodation, and put up with the fact that she was apparently happy and content in her surroundings. Then I had to sit and smile, while gracefully accepting that another invitation to move in with us was once again being refused, when all I wanted to do was throw her over my shoulder and speed away, carrying her far from the horrible place. As if that wasn't bad enough, I then overheard the worst kind of mind imaginable. As soon as the repulsive landlord thought my Bella's name, my mind zeroed in on his sickeningly vulgar imaginings. At first I disregarded him as any potential threat and tried to come to terms with the fact that of course other men would fantasize about Bella. She is the most stunning creature to have ever graced the planet after all, I would be more shocked if he hadn't noticed her. I was about to try to block him out when his mind went in a new horrific route. He was planning a way to check his equipment in the rooms he was monitoring. He mused over the difficulty of installing video recording equipment rather than the cameras that were already in use. He would prefer to see the women in action rather than the still shots he leered at daily. His mind quickly turned to his favourite few shots of my Bella and what he wanted to do to her in the very shower he was washing in. Before I knew it I was racing down the stairs ready to gouge the perverts eyes out for what he had seen of these unsuspecting women, but of course my brothers stopped me before I could punish the vile excuse for a human.

Bella's frustration at not being able to harm the man was palpable within the room. My family all wanted justice, preferably in the most volatile way imaginable, but we knew we could not act out our desires. We would end up the monsters we had worked so hard to restrain. When Bella had formulated her plan and started to make her way out of the room, I knew I had to go with her. I could not let her be close to the loathsome human no matter how safe she would be. The thought of him even looking her way repulsed me to my very core. So I stood watch outside his bathroom door, desperately trying to restrain myself from knocking down the door and snapping him in half. Thankfully she wasn't long in her search and quickly blazed past me out of the room and back up to her squalid apartment.

The next few minutes flew by as Bella packed her belongings and Jasper informed the police of our disgusting discovery. We then raced out of the building and started towards our vehicles. Seeing Bella vandalise his car to the extreme, made me itch to join in with the destruction. That is until we heard the approaching sirens and knew we should be leaving. When we got home, we spoke quietly with one another for a while hoping to calm down Bella's tense posture. She then left to take care of the photos she had found, leaving the family alone to discuss our next plan of action. When we had all decided that we should ask Bella to move in with us again, she came back into the living room smelling faintly of smoke and ash, looking mentally exhausted.

To this very moment, I can still not believe she finally accepted our invitation. We were ready to argue over the pros of living with us, when she shocked us all by swiftly accepting. While I sat stunned, beaming at my Bella, Alice could not contain her excitement. She had launched herself across the room and squeezed Bella with all of her strength making the leftover tension in the room evaporate with our easy laughter.

So here I sit smiling like the Cheshire cat, eavesdropping shamelessly on Alice and Bella's conversation. Bella was complaining that too much money had been spent on her bedroom. Alice of course protested.

"Esme loves to decorate. You wouldn't deny her her fun would you?"

I heard Bella's resulting sigh and chuckled at the fact that she hadn't changed one bit. I loved that.

Bella's room was two doors down from my bedroom with the girls craft room in-between our rooms. That room had recently been made into a craft room due to Alice's desire to start sketching again. Esme had been thrilled with the idea and made the room an artists paradise. She had even made a corner of the large room into an area specifically designed to accommodate two high tech sewing machines, which were currently being shipped to our address. Three of the walls were painted in pastel pink, green and blue, while the fourth wall was a striped medley of the three colours. The pale laminate flooring gave the room a certain sophisticated look, making the room seem less of a child's playroom and more of a calming work space. All of the furnishing were in various shades of white with colourful accessories. Unsurprisingly Alice had been thrilled with the result and instantly started sketching Esme a new outfit as a thank you.

Hearing Alice's voice brought me back to the present.

"This room has one of the best views in the house. Almost as nice as the view from Edwards. The only reason this room wasn't snapped up was because it's slightly smaller than the other rooms. I hope it's not too small?"

I heard Bella snorting at Alices worried question.

"Alice! This room is bigger than the entire apartment back at Crester! It is absolutely amazing. Thank you so much."

Alice's accompanying squeal of delight rang loudly in my head. When Esme had begun designing Bella's room, Alice had quickly offered her assistance, gleefully pointing out what she thought Bella would like the most. The two of them together had made quick work of the design and had the room done within one day. The finished result was perfect for my Bella.

One of the walls in the room was completely dominated by a panel of large windows overlooking the breathtaking Alaskan wilderness, much like mine. The three remaining walls were painted a deep royal blue and at the top ran a border of dots and circles in various sizes in different shades of blue. The thick white carpet covered the entire floor with a large navy rug at the foot of the white four poster canopy bed. On either side of the bed were two smaller circular pale blue rugs with little dots scattered throughout the material. The bedding had a bold blue floral pattern running across its entire surface and the bed was covered in miss matching pillows. All of the furnishings were white and modern in appearance. Even the large bookcase covering most of the wall opposite the bed was modern and white. There was plenty of space for Bella's books in this room. The rest of the pictures and accessories within the room matched the décor perfectly.

Looking around the living room, I noticed Jasper and Emmett fighting each other on the xbox and Rosalie thumbing through a magazine humming to herself happily. Carlisle had retreated to his study earlier and was currently looking through a patients files trying to decipher the cause of their illness. Esme was rearranging the flowers in the vases that were scattered throughout the downstairs rooms. I could tell from her thoughts that she was secretly eaves dropping on Bellas conversation like me, although she was doing so in order to hear Bellas reaction to her decorating and was becoming increasingly thrilled with the constant compliments about various pieces.

Realising I was being blatantly obvious in my eavesdropping, I started to get up ready to go upstairs to offer my assistance in any way. Before I could make my way out of the room, I heard the girls making their way back down the stairs. They rushed into the room smiling happily at one another. Bella rushed over to Esme, who had just reappeared, and pulled her into a quick hug.

"The room is beautiful Esme, I can tell you put a lot of thought into the design. Thank you so much."

She then released her hold and took a step back. If Esme could shed tears, I have a feeling she would be crying with happiness at that very moment.

"It's no problem at all dear. You're very welcome. Only the best for my family."

I saw Bella visibly tense at Esme's mention of family, but she quickly hid her reaction and smiled back anyway.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and before we knew it, Friday morning had come around. School again. Some what awkwardly, Bella excused herself to go and get ready for school. At her example I rushed up to my room and took a quick shower and got ready for school aswell. At 8.30am, my siblings and I started walking to our cars as usual.

"What are you doing? School doesn't start for another half an hour. You would be waiting around for 15 minutes if you set off now."

We turned to Bella as she spoke up curiously from her spot on the sofa. Realising our mistake we shuffled back to our seats embarrassed. We received amused looks as we sat sheepishly back down.

"What is it? You all look so shy suddenly. It's hilarious!"

She giggled out her question laughing at each of us individually. Her laughter stopped as I finally answered her.

"We always set off at half past so we will be there for your arrival. I guess we kind of got into a routine and forgot we didn't need to do that anymore."

Her expression softened noticeably as she stared into my eyes.

A small smile made its way across her enchanting face as she gazed into my eyes tenderly. My answering smile made its appearance and I noticed her breathing suddenly elevate noticeably. Our smiles faded but our eyes stayed glued to one another. The electricity that constantly surrounded us intensified as our eyes stayed locked in our fierce all consuming gaze. The space between our bodies seemed to pull me forward magnetically to where I wanted to be most. I struggled to stay in my seat instead of rushing over to my Bella and embracing her with the crushing force of my desire. I gripped my leg hard trying to keep myself in place rather than going over and burying my hands in her luscious hair and securing her mouth to mine as I devoured her succulent lips like I really wanted to. My resolve weakened as she slowly parted her lips and took in a shaky breath, clutching onto the arm rest of the sofa for dear life.

Someone clearing their throat snapped Bella out of her daze. I however remained staring at my love as she looked at my siblings in shock. She did a double take when she looked back at me and noticed my still intense stare, before rising slowly from her seat and speaking in a shaky voice.

"We better get going I suppose. I I I I'll meet you there."

With that she sped out of the room and rode off to school before any of us could reply.

The silence in the room gradually broke as everyone muttered about the past few minutes. Emmett chuckled nervously before coughing out.

"Damn! That was hot!"

Rosalie was quick to smack him across the back of the head while glaring at her husband.

"Rosie don't look at me like that! As if you couldn't feel the sexual tension coming off those two. I thought they were about to get freaky infront of my very eyes!"

She shook her head and walked out to the car with Emmett following close behind. Her thoughts weren't much different to Emmetts, but she had enough control to keep her thoughts to herself. When I turned to look at Alice, she quickly winked at me then skipped out to the car giggling the whole way. Jasper grinned at me and started walking out to the car but not before I caught what was on his mind. _I wonder if I can get Alice to stay home from school with me today. I don't think I can handle a whole day of that! Maybe I can sneak her to the janitors closet during first period or maybe the greenhouse after second period. We could even leave school at lunch and go to our favourite spot and do that thing she wanted to try the oth..._. A quick punch to his shoulder halted his increasingly vivid fantasies about my little sister. He shrugged unapologetically before getting into the Volvo.

I sped off after Rosalie's car and followed behind her until we reached the school gates. I desperately tried to block Jaspers explicit thoughts from my mind, while attempting to ignore an amused Alice sitting in the back seat giggling at the various different visions she was seeing of Jasper dragging her off into a variety of empty rooms on the school grounds for their lunch time escapades. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Alice. You might want to brush your hair. It looks like you've been dragged backwards through a bush. Oh, and your top button is in the wrong place. I can pretty much guess where you and grinning boy over there were during second period. I thought you might want a heads up about your appearance, because it practically screams, _I'm a regular to the janitors closet!_".

I burst out laughing as Bella teased the two new grinning arrivals at the table. Emmett and Rosalie soon joined us in our laughter as they took in Jaspers sheepish grin and rumpled clothes while Alice frantically smoothed down her hair and fixed her outfit looking incredibly embarrassed.

When first period had ended, Jasper was quick to drag Alice out of the room and out of site before Bella or myself could even leave our seats. They didn't show up for second period Chemistry and thankfully left the building for their fun, saving us all the need for brain bleach. They had arrived at our table in the cafeteria 15 minutes into lunch, holding hands and giggling to each other. I was used to this type of behaviour from my siblings, but Bella was not. Seeing her laughing, thoroughly amused by the whole situation made my laughter match her own.

"Shut it Swan."

Alice muttered as she pressed her head into Jaspers shoulder embarrassed. Bella carried on giggling quietly and reached onto my tray to steal my bagel. She absent-mindedly began picking it into pieces infront of her. She seemed to be in a world of her own as the others conversed around us.

"Hey. I was going to eat that!"

I smirked down at her as she laughed at my joke.

"Sorry I didn't really realise what I was doing. I was just thinking."

She stared off past our table, looking at no-one in particular. Like so many times before, I wished to be able to read that secretive mind of hers. I had to know. I leant forward so I could whisper in her ear.

"What were you thinking about?"

With happiness, I noticed a slight shiver run through her body as I asked my question. She turned and smiled up at me.

"Nothing of importance really. I was just thinking that after work tonight I should go for a hunt. It's been a while since I fed properly. I was trying to decide where to go and if I should bring my bike back to your house first, or drive out to hunt."

This was the perfect opportunity to get some alone time with my Bella. Although we were almost constantly together, we were never really alone. Plus, I could do with feeding aswell.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

She seemed to tense at the request and I hoped I hadn't pushed her too far.

After a few moments she slowly smiled and replied.

"Sure. How about I meet you at yours after work and we run out to Chugach national forest together?"

I smiled and nodded, elated with the opportunity to finally be with my Bella.

"OK. I'm heading straight to work from school tonight. I packed my work clothes with me. They want me to get there as soon as possible so I can help them set up a new karaoke corner that they need to install. Friday nights starting next week are Karaoke Corner nights. Oh joy. Just what I need, drunks singing Abba all night."

I laughed and placed a hand on her arm in fake sympathy. She swatted me away giggling before turning to my siblings and involving them in the topic.

"Do any of you want to come and entertain me with some karaoke next Friday?"

Emmett's fist made contact with the table, while he boomed out his enthusiastic reply.

"Hell to the yeah! I do a mean Elvis. Dont I baby?"

Rosalie smirked at her big oaf of a husband and nodded, running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Pfft. You think your good Emmett? Wait till I get on that stage and blow everyone away with my Gwen Steffani!"

Her announcement was quickly followed by more debate on song choices for the others. I zoned them out and simply watched Bella happily interacting with our family. In the back of my mind I wondered if Bella would sing on Friday. Most vampires are naturally good at singing. I could only imagine the beautiful enchanting music my angel would most likely produce.

As the bell rang, we all made our way to our next lessons. Jasper moved to my side and inquired about Friday.

"What will you sing Edward?"

I noticed Bella move her head slightly in our direction as though she was extremely curious of my answer.

"I'm not singing Jasper."

Her head moved back to the front as we all carried on towards our Spanish class.

"Why not! You have the best voice out of all of us man! You have to sing. You know Alice wont take no for an answer, so if I were you I'd pick out your song choice soon."

I shook my head and walked to my seat at the back of the room.

I felt like I was being watched as I took my seat, and looked up into a pair of inquisitive golden eyes. Bella sat two seats over on my left, staring at me with obvious curiosity. Confused by the look I was being given, I tentatively smiled at her and waited for some kind of response. She returned my smile and slowly moved her eyes back to our Spanish teacher. I wondered what that was all about, but decided I would have plenty of opportunity to broach the topic later tonight.

* * *

"OK. So I'll be at yours at about 10.30pm I think. I will need to change out of these clothes, but then I will be ready to leave whenever."

Before I could stop myself the word on my mind slipped past my lips.

"Ours."

She looked confused by my random outburst, so I felt the need to explain my correction.

"You said yours in regards to where we live. It is our house Bella. You live there too."

I felt foolish for the correction as soon as I felt some of the awkwardness seep back into the atmosphere around us. She stuttered out a quick.

"Oh, OK. Well, erm yeah. I'll see you later Edward."

She said quick goodbyes to everyone else, then sped off to work.

As soon as I pulled out of the school grounds heading home, I began to feel nervous about tonight. What if I say something inappropriate and push her away? What if she feels uncomfortable around me on our own? What if she regrets her decision and cancels? Before I could ask Alice to search ahead for how tonight pans out, she spoke up, making eye contact in my rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry Edward. You know I can't really see much around Bella with her gift. I'm sure it will all be fine. Just relax and be yourself. It was the real you that she fell in love with to start with."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the road.

Parking in the garage at home, my nerves hadn't lessoned any. I was excited but worried for my fraying self control. The constant urge to touch and kiss my Bella when around my entire family almost overwhelms me at the best of times. I just hope that when I am alone with her tonight, my control stays in tact as much as possible. I couldn't bear our relationship to go back a level. I need my Bella. I ran up to my room and put on some music. Now I just needed to divert my attention away from the clock on the wall. Was it just me or were the hands on the clock moving extra slowly tonight. 10.30pm could not come around quick enough.

* * *

_**I have soooo many faves and alerts. I'm so happy!**_

_**If any of you who haven't reviewed wish to do so, I would be very grateful.**_

_**I HEART REVIEWS! **_

_**What will happen later? **_

_**Can Bella sing?**_

_**Will Edward remain in control?**_

_**Click below to find out. ;)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. I do however own Robert Pattinson... OK so I dont! But, I WISHHH I DID! Gahhh he's one sexy beast! OK, OK, Onwards...

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

**BPOV**

"Right Tony, I'm off for tonight. Say goodbye to Bianca for me."

We both burst out laughing at my fake request. As if Bianca would care that my shift had finished. She was in the store room at the moment refilling napkin holders, opting to stay clear of anyone beneath her, which in her opinion was everyone. Once again, why in the world was she working here?

"Fine! Leave me with HER! And I thought you loved me!"

He pulled out the pout and batted his eyes at me. It would have been a heart breaking expression had he not been shaking with giggles at the same time.

"Tony! I've done my shift. What do you expect from me. I'm still in school! As if they would let me work any later, even if it's not a school night. Rules, rules, rules."

He giggled and muttered quietly under his breath.

"Rules were made to be broken..."

I couldn't reply to his comment as I shouldn't have been able to hear him, so I started moving towards my helmet in the back room.

Walking back out into the bar, I shuffled over to Tony and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I'll see you on Monday. I'm late as it is, I best be going."

He tightened his arms around my waist and shook his head petulantly. The bar was fairly quiet for a Friday night and there was no-one ready to be served, so he refused to release his grip. Of course I could easily move away from him, but I could feel the force he was using to keep me there and I didn't want to blow my cover or come across as some kind of super strong she-beast. He was laughing as I tried to escape his grip with exaggerated weakness. After a few more seconds, I decided what I would have to do. With my right hand, I bought my index finger into my mouth and then quickly poked it into his left ear.

"Wet Willy!"

With a girly shriek I was finally released.

I backed away from him towards the door, giggling as I watched him scrubbing furiously at his ear in disgust.

"You asked for that buddy."

He just shook his head at me and smirked evilly.

"Just remember this Bella. Pay backs a bitch."

He waved and made his way back behind the bar just as a customer approached ready to order. That couldn't be good.

It was 10.25pm and the journey home would take 15 minutes even at top speed. I hated being late, even if we weren't pressed to be anywhere specific. I couldn't even ring Edward to tell him because stupidly, none of us had exchanged numbers yet. With that knowledge in mind, I sprinted to my bike and gunned the engine, racing out of the staff car park. Speeding down the winding roads, I took occasional glances at the watch on my wrist. I was already 5 minutes late with another 10 minutes of journey left to travel. I increased my speed, hoping beyond hope I wouldn't be caught by the police as I was going 50mph over the speed limit. I wouldn't be able to talk my way out of this.

Luck was with me. I saw the house gradually come into sight and let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I was 15 minutes late. Strangely the front porch was empty of my usual greeters. Had I upset him so much that he refused to meet me? Where were the others? Were they angry too? I walked slowly up the steps and hesitated at the door. I wasn't sure how to react in this situation. I may live here now but this is still their house. Tentatively I raised my hand and rapped my knuckles 3 times on the door frame. Half a second later the door flew open revealing an amused Jasper.

"Bella. What are you doing? You don't have to knock! You live here. We were waiting for you to walk in."

If I could have blushed, I would have been bright red at that moment.

He ushered me into the front room, where the others sat equally amused. We exchanged casual greetings before I excused myself to get ready for the hunt. The room I had been supplied with had stunned me the first time it was revealed. They had put so much effort into making this space comfortable for me, that my eyes had prickled uselessly with the urge to cry. Happy tears. It had been so long since anyone had looked after me in anyway. Of course I love my parents, but I was more or the caregiver in our family. Until the Cullens came along all those years ago, I had rarely been given so much care and nurturing. I was the nurturer. That's why when they left, I found it hard to go back to my old ways. I was too used to the feeling of being looked after, that I hated the thought of being the old Bella again. Of course I learned to cope, but this family changed me a long time ago.

Shaking myself off that train of thought, I shuffled my now cleanly dressed self over to Edwards room. I just hoped he wouldn't be too angry with my being late. Knocking I waited for permission to enter. It didn't come. I heard nothing but absolute silence. If it wasn't for the deliciously heavy scent of him in the air, I would have thought the room to be empty. Timidly I stuck my head through the door and cast my eyes around the room. He was sat in the middle of his leather couch, staring off into space. His Ipod lay discarded next to his rigid posture.

Walking into the room, I cleared my throat hoping to get his attention. His head snapped in my direction and a look of relief flooded his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Edward. I had to help my friend out behind the bar a little longer after my shift. Do you still want to come with me?"

He stood slowly from his spot and walked over to where I stood by the door.

"I thought you weren't going to turn up. I thought you might regret wanting to be alone with me."

I shook my head slowly. That was far from the truth, but I couldn't admit to that.

"Sorry again. Of course I wouldn't stand you up. I was angry with myself for not giving you all my mobile number. I wanted to call you so you would know why I was going to be late."

We smiled at each other and the last of the hurt in his eyes thankfully vanished.

Like always, as our eyes stayed connected, the electricity between us intensified tenfold. I could tell he was being similarly affected, as his hypnotizing golden eyes started darkening right before me. He took a step forward leaving only a few inches of space between our charged bodies. I could feel and smell his heavenly scent brush across my face as his exhales gradually increased in frequency. I urged to close the gap and pull his lips down to mine. To snake my hands into his unruly bronze locks and never let go. Before I could give in to my desires, I reluctantly turned away from his intense smouldering gaze and walked back towards his door.

"I'm just going to go write down my number for everyone. I'll meet you downstairs."

I didn't give him chance to reply as I sped down the stairs and into the kitchen. I scribbled down my number and attached it to the fridge before taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

I walked back into the living room and told them all about my number. They nodded and told me that they would write their numbers on the paper aswell. Edward was stood by the front door smiling reassuringly and motioning for me to follow. Feeling very rude, I offered out the invite.

"Do any of you want to come with us?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edwards smile drop slightly. Before I could turn and ask what was wrong, the others all politely declined and told us to have fun. Confused, I walked out of the room following behind a very cheerful Edward.

* * *

Running with Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced before. His speed amazed me to no end. I faintly recalled a time back in Forks, of Esme telling me that Edward was the fastest runner within their family. She was definitely right. I couldn't imagine anyone being faster than Edward with his lightning fast movements. His feet barely touched the ground as he raced through the damp forest undergrowth by my side. He had graciously slowed down after the initial 10 minutes of laughing at my slowness. He may be frustratingly faster than me, but I could without a doubt leap higher and further than him even on my worst day.

We spent almost an hour taunting each other over our superior skills. Challenging each other to races and jumping competitions. He won the speed contests by a wide margin and I won the contest to see who could clear as many trees as possible. All in all I was enjoying myself to the full. I had never hunted with anyone before, having been alone since my change. I felt care free and happy. The smile on my face refused to go away. I knew deep down that Edwards company was a large factor in my happiness. I had missed him so much, even when I felt hatred for him, I still craved his presence. My heart begged me to let him back in, but my head refused to accept that fate. I know I will always love the amazing man running by my side, but I knew I couldn't let him in any more than he already is. I wouldn't survive the agonising heartbreak if anything ever made him leave again. I was already in far too deep.

A few minutes later we gradually slowed down, realising just how far we had travelled. No matter how comfortable I felt around Edward, I knew better than hunting with another vampire. If I saw him approaching while I stalk my prey, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from attacking him. I was well aware of our vampire instincts to defend our kills. He would become a threat in my mind.

Turning back to face Edward, I smiled reassuringly before relaying my plan.

"How about we split up and meet back here when we've finished? I get kind of defensive when hunting. You understand?"

He nodded and moved closer to where I sat perched on an ancient pine trunk. I shuffled over a bit to make room for him to sit. He leant forward and cocked his head to one side, looking up at me curiously.

"What are you hunting today? You know I prefer mountain lions, so I was just wondering what you enjoy."

I knew my answer straight away.

"My favourite is Caribou but I'm not that fussy. I do like black bear aswell but I think Caribou is less sickly. Whatever I can find today will do me just fine."

A question for him sprung to mind so I leant forward mirroring his pose. The sides of our bodies were pressed tightly together and I tried to ignore the way my skin tingled from the contact.

"Here's a question for you. What's the weirdest animal you've drank from?"

I watched as he absent-mindedly scratched his chin in thought. That was completely unnecessary, obviously just a habit from our human charade. After a few seconds he answered.

"I think the strangest animal definitely has to be the porcupine. A long time ago Emmett dared me try one. It was better than I thought it would be, but not appealing enough to make me want to hunt them regularly."

I laughed at the mental image created.

"What about you?"

That was an easy answer again but I was hesitant to tell him. He noticed my reluctance.

"Hey that's not fair, I told you mine. Come on it can't be that bad?"

He gave me the puppy dog look and I gave in. He was too cute for words.

"Fine! Don't you dare laugh at me I was curious."

I took a deep breath then relented my answer.

"Chicken isn't as appealing as it was when I was human."

Before I could explain, Edward burst out laughing at my expense. I glared and childishly turned away from him.

After a minute I could feel his body stop shaking with chuckles.

"I'm sorry Bella. Its just that imagining you hunting a chicken is the cutest thing ever. Please explain, I'll behave now I promise."

I turned back around and assessed his expression. He was still too amused for my liking but I needed to explain myself. With a huff I answered.

"I was fully fed and on my way home when I saw a few chickens outside of a farm entran... Hey! Stop laughing!"

He quickly zipped his lips and pretended to throw away the key. How annoyingly adorable.

"So as I was saying..."

I threw him a glare before carrying on.

"I just thought that seeing as they had escaped their pen, the farmer would have to take losses on account of foxes and such. I faintly remembered the taste of chicken from cooking it for Charlie a lot. I was curious. I wanted to see if the blood tasted of chicken. Trust me it didn't."

I chose to ignore his shoulders shaking with silent laughter and finished my explanation.

"It tasted like vegetation and dirt. I wouldn't recommend it."

His silent laughter shook me slightly with its force.

"If you carry on laughing, I'm going to rip your arm off and beat you with it."

His laughter erupted full force and he bent over laughing uncontrollably.

Embarrassed, I pushed him off our seat with a playful shove to his back. Surprised, he fell forward landing on the damp muddy floor with his hands flat to the ground. He looked back up at me with a startled expression. It was my turn to laugh, his face was comical in his shock. As I giggled, a devious smile spread across his stunning face making me instantly nervous. Before I could react he reached forward and wiped his muddy hands across my cheeks laughing at my now shocked expression. So that's how he wants to play! I bent down quickly and scooped up some mud on my finger tips and in the same movement smeared it across his left cheek. Soon a mud war broke out.

I'm not sure how it happened, but we somehow ended up slumped against a tree laughing hysterically at our filthy appearances. We called it a draw after I'd shoved mud into his jeans pockets and I'd had mud rubbed into my scalp. We were both caked in mud and ridiculously amused. As soon as our laughter died down we decided to finally do what we came to do. Hunt. We stood up brushing down our clothes as much as possible and preparing ourselves to feed.

"I'll go East and meet you back here later. OK?"

He nodded in confirmation to my question while taking a few hesitant steps until he was right infront of me. He spread his arms out wide and walked forward hesitantly. I then found myself secured in his warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his lean frame and squeezed him around the middle. After a minute I pulled back, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

"OK. I'll see you later Edward."

I turned to leave but a hand on my arm stopped me in my tracks. I turned back around curiously and nearly crashed into Edwards intense face. I could feel his breath on my lips and his eyes smouldering into mine. As I breathed in his seductive scent every thought left my mind. I forgot why we were out in the wilderness. I forgot why we should remain only friends. Hell I even forgot my name as Edward dazzled me into oblivion.

Just when I thought his lips would finally touch mine, he moved slightly to the side and kissed my cheek. His lips lingered on the spot for a while before he pulled back with difficulty and stepped away. I could see he was trying to regulate his frantic breathing just as I was, so I decided now would be the best time to leave.

"See you in a bit."

As soon as the words left my lips, I was sprinting as far East as quickly as I could. I needed to distance myself from him until I could get better control of my emotions. The more I ran the more angry with myself I became. I couldn't believe I was disappointed that he had only kissed my cheek. What was wrong with me!

My feet pounded the wet terrain angrily as I tried to get some reason back into my jumbled mind. Feeling my frustration peeking to a whole new level I moved towards a boulder ready to smash it into tiny pieces. Before my fist could make contact with the stone, a noise reached my rage clouded ears. A heartbeat. 300 yards ahead, a large male Elk stood grazing in some long grass. Growling I took off towards the animal. Half a second later I was stood behind a tree sizing up my prey. I could see his pulse thundering beneath his skin as he registered the imminent danger in the now quiet forest. His head snapped in every direction trying to find the threat. I moved from behind my tree into his line of sight. I crouched low and growled menacingly at my target. Venom pooled behind my teeth as I anticipated the hot blood that would flow down my throat within minutes. Rightly terrified, he took off running as fast as his lean legs could carry him. He wasn't fast enough.

I leapt on his back knocking him down to the forest floor, crushing his spin with the force of my landing. Gurgling screeches and wails tore from its throat as I snarled down at my meal. Mine. Not wanting the animal to suffer any longer than necessary, I quickly snapped its neck. In a millisecond my mouth was attached to the furry skin on the neck of my kill. I tore at the flesh until I felt the satisfying first pulls of blood enter my scorched throat. Purring in delight I greedily sucked the blood from its body. A minute later my mouth came up dry. My kill was empty.

I was still thirsty, desperately so. After quickly burying the carcass I scanned out for another appealing scent. Jackpot! 500 yards to my left three heartbeats came into focus. I recognised that scent. Caribou. Gleefully I took off for my next meal, hoping that after another kill the fire decimating my throat would ease to normal. In the back of my mind as I raced for my prey, I wondered how Edward was doing.

…**...**

After my second Caribou I finally felt full. Happy I'd had my fill for the day, I rinsed my face and hands in a nearby stream then started back to our planned meeting area. Now a lot more calm than before, I tried to rationalise my earlier behaviour. I knew I loved him, I would never be able to stop. But I knew I should remain his friend and nothing more. I had a momentary lapse in control and I vowed it would never happen again. We were good as friends, today had proved it.

Minutes later I was sat back on the tree stump from earlier wondering where Edward was. Glancing at my mud covered watch, I realised I had been hunting for 2 hours already. Either Edward was a slow hunter or he was extremely picky today. Either way I resigned myself to waiting. After another half hour going by, I started to become worried. What if something bad had happened? Surely it would be impossible to stumble across more nomadic vampires after what happened with Esme and I. It was absurd that time, but if it happened again I would be looking around for flying pigs.

Ten minutes later the horrific scenarios filling my worried mind made my decision for me. I would go and find him. What's the worst that could happen? He could see me and become territorial and threaten me and then I'll leave. Atleast I would know if he was safe. Decided, I ran West following his scent as closely as possible. I had never been a good tracker, but following Edwards scent was surprisingly easy.

Five minutes later I heard growls coming from a few yards up ahead. Panicked, I pushed forward bursting into a small clearing and frantically searching for the danger. The sight that met my frenzied eyes, froze me in my place. Edward stood crouched a few metres from a large male Bison, alert and lethal in attack. I watched hypnotized as he leapt across the space, snarling at the animal before landing directly on its hind legs. Like I do, he quickly snapped the animals neck and dove straight for where seconds ago the pulse thundered through its neck. I watched enthralled as he drank from the animal purring and growling in delight. The sight was beyond sexy.

A small trickle of blood ran down his strong jaw line and down his throat passing his bobbing adams apple and running into the fabric of his mud covered shirt. I wanted to follow that path with my tongue and lap at the intoxicating aroma filling the forest air. I wanted to tear open his shirt and run my hands over the strong muscles I had been watching since I entered this clearing. More than anything I wanted him. Without realising it, I found myself unknowingly walking closer to my prey. My Edward. Mine.

His head snapped up, alarmed by the noise. He stood up and looked curiously at my crouched approach. That's when I took in the full appeal of his appearance. Blood covered his chin and ran down onto his chest. His shirt lay half open missing a few buttons and torn in places while his pants where still caked in the mud I had put there earlier. I had never been more turned on in my life. Snarling I sunk further into my crouch inching forward step by step. His blackened eyes did little for my resolve, nor did the sultry growls emanating from deep within his muscular chest. As soon as I saw his tongue dart out to wet his lips, I lost any remaining control I had over my body. I would get what I want and what I want is him.

Growling, I launched myself across the beast and threw myself at my prey. The force of my impact knocked him flat on his back. I landed on his chest with my legs on either side on his torso. Noticing his arms about to move I snarled and snatched them up and shoved them roughly above his head. Mine. Holding them there with one hand I trailed my other hand down his arm and into his filthy hair. I tugged forcefully at the hair on the back of his neck making him growl and arch his head back. My eyes feasted on the site before me. The blood still staining his chin drew me forward like a moth to a flame. I lowered my head and lapped at his jaw line, purring in pleasure at the intoxicating flavour of Edward. As soon as the blood had gone, my tongue sought out new locations.

My growls had started to lesson as the blood lust evaporated leaving only overpowering lust behind. Now moans and sighs escaped my mouth as I sucked on his neck forcefully. Wanting both hands, I released his thrashing arms and returned my hands back into his unruly hair. Bringing my lips back up his neck I finally reached his panting mouth. Before even thinking about it I leant down and bit his bottom lip. Hard.

In the next instant I found myself on my back with a black eyed growling Edward on top of me. He snatched my hands into his like I had done with him and forced them above my head. Then without a seconds hesitation, his lips found mine. This kiss was like nothing we had ever done before. It was frenzied and passionate, raw and full of lust. His tongue pressed against my lip asking for entrance, in which I quickly accepted. Our tongues duelled together as we panted and moaned, writhing against each other desperately. He released my hands to trail his own down the sides of my body. I once again latched my fingers into his hair and tried to deepen the kiss even more.

Only my aching desire for the man above me filled my mind. Any semblance of reason and control had long since vanished. Or so I thought. The second I felt him grind his obvious erection into my thigh, I snapped back to the present. I whipped my hands out of his hair and pulled my mouth away from his, panting and shaking my head desperately. Thankfully seeing my obvious distress, he quickly backed away from my shaking body.

He sat metres away from me, staring at me in panic as I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees rocking back and forth. How could I do that! How could I lead him on like that when I knew I was unprepared to offer him more. Friends don't do that! I'm a disgusting excuse for a person. I didn't deserve his friendship. I didn't deserve any of them.

Dry sobbing, I buried my face into my arms, whispering _I'm Sorry_ over and over again. Moments later I felt a hand on my arm and I flinched away from the comforting touch. I didn't deserve to be comforted. I heard a shaky sigh and then felt arms wrap around me and pull me to my feet. Even though I was unworthy, I latched onto his shirt for dear life and let him sooth me as much as possible as the guilt and shame ate away inside of me.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there clutching each other tightly, I only moved when I noticed the sun starting to rise above us.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I know how you feel, what I did was unforgivable. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to lead you on. I can't offer you those things, I I I Just, I'm s s so sorry. You don't hav..."

My desperate ramblings were silenced with a gentle finger pressed to my lips.

"Bella. You know I love you and nothing will ever make me feel any differently. When I left you, I destroyed any trust you had in me and the fact that you forgave me enough to consider me a friend is beyond a miracle to me. You have nothing to apologise for, I knew where you stood on the subject, but please try and understand that I am going to win your trust back Bella, if it's the last thing I do. For now I will more than happily take your friendship, but I am never going to stop wanting more. We belong together Bella. For now I will take what I can get. Just please don't shut me out."

He pulled my chin up gently to make me look into his searching eyes. I could see the love and concern shining through his gaze.

I sniffed pathetically, and smiled up at him weakly. He returned my smile and softly pecked my forehead.

"Lets go home."

He smiled happily at my words and we ran back towards home. I knew from that moment I was already in too deep. I couldn't live without him in my life. I still have issues opening up my heart to him again, but I just hoped I could get over them soon.

As soon as I get back to my room, I will have a shower and rid myself of this caked on dirt, then try and sort out my conflicting feelings. I needed to think. Alone.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer to get out there.**_

_**Hope I made up for it a tad with abit of action? lol**_

_**Longest chapter so far!**_

_**Would love some reviews if you're feeling generous...**_

_**I love all my regular reviewers, you make me giddy! :)**_

_**What will happen next I wonder... ;)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stephenie Meyer (obviously) therefore I do NOT own anything related to Twilight.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was Sunday evening and we had gotten back from our amazing hunt yesterday at one in the afternoon. Bella had excused herself to her room and had locked herself away up there ever since. I was desperate to see her and ask how she was, but I knew she would need time to process everything that had happened. It had been an eventful hunting trip that's for sure.

When we had split up to go hunting, I understood her reasoning instantly. I had been aggressive with my siblings on more than one occasion for following me as I stalked my prey. I headed West and searched for a long while for a scent that tickled my fancy. It took me an entire hour before I found a herd of black tailed dear that smelled remotely appetising. I drained two from the herd then started heading back to our meeting place. On my way I heard the distinct thundering pulse of a large black bison. Too appealing to pass up. I stalked my prey for a while enjoying the thrill of the hunt, before the urge to drink overpowered my senses. As the hot liquid poured down my throat I was unaware of anything else other than the soothing pleasure caressing my body.

To say I was surprised by Bellas arrival would be putting it lightly. Seeing her crouched and ready to attack turned me on as much as it worried me. I was fully prepared to back away from the Bison if she wanted the remains that badly. Of course I then found out she wasn't after the animal. She was after me. The next few minutes of frantic groping and kissing was the best time of my entire life. I could smell her arousal and it only fuelled mine in return. To think that earlier I was hesitant to kiss her on the cheek for fear of her reaction! I wanted to laugh at my former self after what we had actually experienced. At her hands aswell. She initiated the contact. I was a very happy man.

That is until my body took control of my desires and I rubbed against her desperately. I definitely wasn't expecting the reaction I got. It broke my heart to see my Bella so weak and guilty after what we had just experienced together. I reassured her gently and vowed to get her back. We then headed home to face the Spanish inquisition.

As soon as we entered the house, questions were fired at us from every direction. Emmett's crude shouts about our dirty adventures were not helpful at that moment. Although, he was fairly accurate in his guessing. We answered the questions as vaguely as possible, explaining that we had a mud war and that we got territorial over a kill. They could all sense Bella's unease and thankfully dropped the subject. Bella then retreated to her room, leaving me to face the screaming questions running through my families minds. I had shook my head at them and sprinted up the stairs desperate for a cold shower.

So here I sit, thinking over every wonderful detail of our intimate moments. I tried to play out how the night would have ended if Bella hadn't stopped me. My entire body shivered in delight at the possibilities. I tried to change my train of thought by walking over to my music collection and putting on something soothing to calm my eager body. Of course it didn't help knowing my Bella was so close to me at this moment, yet so untouchable too. I prayed that what happened wont have set us back at all and that she isn't going to shut me out.

* * *

"HA! I warned you Emmett! Don't throw down a challenge then have a tantrum when you lose. I thought you said you were good at this game?"

The whole family couldn't stop laughing at Emmett and Bella's smack talk while playing the Wii. At one O'clock, early on Monday morning, Bella finally joined us all in the family room. She had breathed a sigh of relief upon entering the room that none of us had questioned her on her absence. When our eyes briefly connected across the room, I was reassured that our already confusing relationship hadn't taken a step back. She'd offered a tentative smile then sunk into the sofa next to Alice.

"Whatever Swan! I want a rematch. It's just beginners luck is all."

Emmett furiously pressed the remote, setting up their next game. Bella giggled and indulgently picked up her controller again.

"Alright big man but you're in for a world of hurt, Esme get ready to kiss his boo boo's."

Esme's already noticeable giggles grew in volume at Bella's comment. Growling, Emmett started the game. I didn't think anyone could get this serious over virtual bowling!

A few weeks ago, when Bella started being friendly towards us again, Emmett happily picked up his video game obsession to pass time. He had challenged us all to tournaments on every console imaginable until we all became frustrated beyond reason. These days Jasper was the only person who ever partakes in Emmett's ridiculous gaming marathons. It's not that I don't mind a game or two here and there but I've never had much patience for hour long sessions. To say Emmett was happy that Bella enjoyed these games would be a major understatement. My brother was elated with his new challenger but annoyed at his repetitive losses. It seems my Bella is a pro at these games. I almost felt sorry for Emmett... Almost.

"Oh yeahhhh! Spare! Come on Swan, beat that!"

Emmett moved aside after getting a high five from Carlisle and Jasper, letting Bella step up to take her turn. She shuffled around for a minute looking nervous and shy all of a sudden. I couldn't understand what had caused her sudden shift in emotions. At the same time that Bella whipped her head around to face my manipulative brother, I finally heard his cheating thoughts.

"JASPER! What the hell, I let my guard down for 2 minutes! Why help that big oath? I swear, if you try to change my emotions one more time I will beat you senseless with this remote and spread rumours around school that you're gay!"

The serious look on her face was my end. I fell off my chair laughing so hard as I took in Jaspers sheepishly horrified expression and Bella's determined angry glare. It wasn't that being gay was a bad thing, it's just that Jasper is a known favourite for the few gay men in school. Some of the fantasies starring my brother with other young men, have disturbed me for life. Nobody wants to see their brother dressed in fish nets and leather in anybodies minds!

"Fine. Sorry I'll behave."

He crossed his heart and sat back against the sofa on the floor in between Alice's legs. She brushed her fingers through his hair sweetly while giggling at his expense. Bella narrowed her eyes one more time in warning before turning back to Emmett's cocky face. Sighing dramatically she spoke up.

"You're right Em, I could never beat you..."

With a quick flick of the wrist she sent the ball rolling down the aisle straight towards to waiting pins. As the screen flashed triumphantly, Bella finished her sentence gleefully.

"AGAIN!"

_Strike_ shone on the screen in capital letters mocking Emmett brightly.

Emmett being his usual self, threw down his controller forcefully and crossed his arms over his chest like a little boy.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! That's another remote control you've damaged young man! Not to mention the dent in my hard wood floor."

Esme fumed next to Emmett's sulking form as she inspected the damage to her precious flooring. I tired desperately to control my laughter not wanting to bring the wrath of Esme on myself. Bella seemed to be having the same problem as she turned to face the large picture above the mantel and seemingly began inspecting it. The shaking of her shoulders gave her away.

Hearing what Emmett was going to do next made my laughter bubble over. What a kiss ass.

"I'm sorry mom. I got carried away. I'll replace the controller I promise and I'm sure the floor will be fine."

His whiny tone coupled with the puppy dog look and jutted out bottom lip would have made Esme forgive him on their own, but hearing the word mom aswell softened her anger rapidly. Esme was weak to that word and we all knew it. Sighing she straightened her shoulders and patted him gently on the shoulder before making her way back to Carlisle on the love seat. As she sank back into Carlisle's arms we could all see the angelic smile she was trying hard to hide. I would have to call her mom more often if it made her that happy. I wasn't even sure why we didn't call her that anyway. She has always been our mother in our hearts.

Clapping his hands victoriously Emmett quickly discarded the remains of his controller and sat back down next to Rosalie. Bella remained looking at the photo of our family from Forks while the rest of us spoke about Friday's Karaoke night. It turns out Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be joining us this time. They wanted a night to themselves. I replied when spoken to but otherwise I was solely focused on Bella as she stared at the picture. She seemed to be riveted by what she saw and once again I longed to be able to see into that mind of hers and know what she was thinking. With her right hand, she slowly moved her finger up to the canvas and traced the edges of her face. She rested her hand over where the two of us stood in each others arms and stared at us for a while.

Before I could get up and make my way over to her, Emmett chose that moment to throw down another challenge.

"Fine. So you can beat me at bowling! But I bet you couldn't beat Jasper in a wrestling match."

Bella turned to face my idiotic brother and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Of course I would wrestle you, but Jasper here is better in combat. He had to be back in the day after all."

Emmett carried on proudly like he was discussing another bowling game rather than trying to make the love of my life fight with my dangerous brother. I wanted to protest and from the look on Esme's face she felt the same. Once again before I could tell him to shut up, he went one sentence too far.

"Of course you don't have to Swan, I completely understand. Jasper is tough. Hell you might even break a nail."

The quiet growls now leaving Bella's throat voiced her answer.

Without another word she walked out into the back garden, far enough away from the building and Esme's flowers, and stood waiting for us to follow. I sped after her desperate to talk her out of this plan. I opened my mouth to speak but she quickly cut me off.

"Edward don't even say what I know you're going to say. If you hadn't noticed yet I'm not easily hurt these days. This is just a bit of fun, don't overreact I'm fine!"

The smile on her face took the harshness out of her words. Reluctantly I stepped away over to where my family, other than Jasper, had gathered to watch.

Jasper stepped towards Bella looking uncomfortable by the entire idea.

"Bella. We really don't have to do this. Emmett's an idiot, I'm sure you can handle yourself amazingly in combat. After what happened with you and Esme I have no doubts. Come on lets go inside. I dont want you to get hurt."

Although he was obviously trying to be reassuring, the determination on Bella's face solidified.

"Don't patronise me Emo boy! Lets get started!"

Although I was extremely tense, I couldn't stop the laugh from bursting through my lips at Bella's nickname for Jasper. He cocked his head to one side and smirked evilly at Bella as she crouched ready to attack.

"OK, lil' darlin' so you want to play? Lets set some rules shall we?"

Bella snarled playfully and nodded her ascent while creeping lower into her crouch. Amused, Jasper carried on as if Bella wasn't a few yards infront of him ready to pounce.

"This is play fighting. We are not here to hurt each other but to see who can pin the other first. No-one else can interfere, this is between you and me little sister. Understood?"

He dusted his hands off on his jeans and sank into his hunting crouch. Quickly turning his head to Emmett to say.

"This shouldn't take long."

Jasper made his first mistake. In battle never turn your back on the enemy.

Bella closed the distance between them within half a second and landed with a thud on Jaspers surprised chest. She grabbed his arm as it moved towards her shoulder and shoved it to his side. With a sickly sweet mocking whisper from Bella the game got started.

"I understand lil' darlin'"

She then sprung to her feet and began circling him as he got back into his crouch. She giggled menacingly as she saw his eyes darting around for a weakness. Her giggles cut off as Jasper lunged forwards and at the last minute feigned to the right and ended up behind her. He secured her arms behind her back with one hand and put her in a headlock with the other arm. Clicking his tongue he spoke.

"Tut tut little sister, not so clever now that I'm informed the games started are we."

He started rubbing his knuckles against her scalp, messing up her hair like crazy. I was happy to hear they were both still laughing.

From then on the action became almost a blur to even my heightened eye sight. When Jasper would secure Bella, she would easily escape and then quickly retaliate in style. The more they fought the muddier and scruffier they got. At one point they had wrestled into the forest and moments later reappeared covered in leaves with Bella wielding a large branch at Jasper as he ran laughing like a lunatic back towards the house. After a few swipes of the branch Jasper had snapped it in two and thrown it back towards the forest before sweeping his legs out underneath a giggling Bella. She landed with a loud _OOF_ and Jasper took the opportunity to end the fight. He started towards her ready to pin her and be crowned victorious, when Bella cottoned on to his movement. Just as he made contact with her shoulders, she rolled to one side and leapt onto his back. Before she could get the advantage he grabbed hold of her legs and secured them to his side while she grabbed him around the shoulders in a awkward looking head lock.

We were all stood in hysterics on the edge of their makeshift wrestling area, when Carlisle quickly shouted out.

"ENOUGH! You have 10 minutes until you have to leave for school! Look at the state of you both. Quickly run inside and get cleaned up, you will have to call it a draw for now."

Jasper very uncharacteristically whined for a few more minutes while struggling to hold onto a wriggling Bella. Carlisle shook his head in apology and motioned for Jasper to put Bella down. As soon as she was released she cuffed Jaspers shoulder then ran into the house and quickly up the stairs. After she was out of site I turned back to Jasper, who was currently receiving air hugs from Alice as she didn't want to mess up her clothing, and finally took In his appearance.

"Jasper shouldn't you be getting ready aswell. We have 5 minutes."

He cursed and quickly pecked Alice's cheek before running into the house to change.

I walked back into the house laughing at Alice with Rosalie and Emmett as she scrubbed her cheek where Jasper had left a patch of mud behind. She scowled at me playfully and ran out to Rosalie's MV. Rosalie and Emmett followed after her hand in hand and hopped into the car. I was confused why they would choose Rosalie's car today instead of the Volvo like usual. Jasper quickly ran down the stairs minutes later and jumped into the car. Still confused I started walking out to their car, when they all started waving and sped off for school.

I stood there confused for a minute wondering why they would want to ride without me today. Shaking my head I started towards my Volvo.

"Have the others already left?"

I turned to Bella's voice and saw her jogging down the front steps towards me. Her hair was damp from her speedy shower and hung down her back in a river of shiny curls. The dark blue knitted jumped she wore had a deep plunging neckline that showed a panel of the white vest underneath. The dark skinny jeans she wore clung to her toned legs like a second skin drawing my eyes further down. Her feet were clad in the typical Bella shoe, black converse shoes. She looked stunning.

Realising I'd been staring a beat to long, I cleared my throat and started talking.

"They left without me in Rosalie's MV. I don't know why they didn't want to ride with me today, maybe I smell. Either way I'm on my lonesome today."

I expected her to laugh at my put on sad expression. I didn't expect her to look extremely serious on the subject. Before I could ask what was wrong she whispered her next sentence almost to quiet for me to hear.

"You don't smell. Your scent is amazing."

I didn't know how to reply to that, or even if I was supposed to hear it but either way I was thrilled by her words.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and bury my face in those shiny curls and inhale her mouthwatering aroma. I wanted to tell her again how much I love her and vow to earn her trust back. More than anything I wanted to latch myself onto her enticing lips and pour the love I have for her into the kiss. Startling me out of my cravings I realised we were walking towards the Volvo.

"How about I ride with you today? If you don't mind of course?"

Did she honestly think I would say no to her being in my car with me. I nodded enthusiastically and lead her over to the passenger door. Opening the door for her, I was filled with an overwhelming sense of de ja vu. I remembered all the reprimanding looks she gave me at opening her door for her. She always claimed that she could do it herself. Of course she could, but she shouldn't have to.

She slid in and I quickly made my way to the drivers side. I started the engine and headed off for school. After a few minutes of silence I put on a CD hoping to erase the awkwardness in the car. When the first song came to an end, Bella finally spoke.

"Edward, about the other night. I don't know what to say. Can w w we just move on from here and pretend it never happened? I'm not ready to d deal with this yet. I don't want things to become strange between us."

We had pulled up to school as she was speaking so I took the keys out of the ignition and turned in my seat to face my Bella.

I could see how she was feeling from one look at her stunning face. She was scared. Leaning over I pulled her hand into mine and looked into her eyes while speaking.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything. You know how I feel and what I want but I understand your reasoning. I can't forget what happened the other night but I can promise not to mention it until you're ready. Just please don't shut me out. I'll take whatever you are willing to offer."

She moved her hand from in-between mine and I felt the loss immediately. My shoulders slumped in defeat, my heart breaking from the rejection about to happen. Surprisingly, I felt a soft hand on my cheek tilting my head back up to be met by warm golden eyes and a soft smile. She stroked my cheek for a moment before saying the one word that filled my heart with hope.

"OK."

I smiled back elated that she still wanted me in her life.

As we walked into school smiling happily at our surroundings I could have sworn I felt my heart starting to beat again. Maybe soon we could be together again. Soon.

* * *

_**So sorry for the longer than usual wait!**_

_**I had relatives down from New Zealand and hospital appointments etcccc!**_

_**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!**_

_**Can we aim for 200? **_

_**This story should be wrapped up in roughly another five chapters... ROUGHLY.**_

_**I appreciate all the support for my first venture into writing.**_

_**Karaoke night next ;)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or anything to do with the Twilight franchise. I only own this plot.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

**BPOV**

"Ooh I know! I could sing that Cascada song... What's it called again Rosalie? Oh never mind I remember! Pyromania. I love that song! Rosalie what are you going to sing? Maybe you should sing that song..."

I was beginning to regret inviting them to tonight. Alice hadn't shut up about Karaoke all week. Now that Friday had come around, her ramblings seemed to have gone up an octave in her excitement. I don't know how Jasper copes with that wife of his!

The others hadn't been much better. Emmett was determined to out perform everyone else. At any cost. What that entails I dare not think of. I just hope I still have a job by the end of the night. Edward was being rather quiet on the subject, just out right refusing to sing at all. Although I had no intention of unleashing my terrible voice upon the world, I was slightly upset that Edward wouldn't be singing. I could only imagine how amazing he would sound up on that stage tonight. I had to stop myself from thinking that way because I was growing too attached to the idea and I knew he WAS NOT going to sing.

On Monday morning when Edward had reassured me that there was no pressure on our peculiar arrangement, my heart swelled a little more at his understanding. I still had a lot to think about and I was struggling to understand my own confusing thoughts.

"Hey I have an idea Bella. Why don't you sing Clumsy by Fergie?"

She started giggling uncontrollably at her own joke. A quick shove in the arm stopped that.

"Very funny Alice. I know, why don't you sing Barbie Girl by Aqua... Jasper could voice Ken."

Everyone chuckled at our teasing banter except Jasper as he stared at his wife worriedly. Looking over to Alice I understood his fear. She was actually considering my suggestion. Poor Jasper!

We were walking to our vehicles in the parking lot making arrangements for tonight.

"OK. Here's the plan. I have to go to work now and help set up a few things. I've got my uniform with me so I'll change when I get there. I think the Karaoke starts at 7pm so if you want a good seat I'd try and get there for 6.30pm if you can?"

They all nodded before I remembered one more thing.

"Oh and don't forget you are going to have to buy some drinks. They won't let you stay in the bar if you aren't actually buying."

They nodded again and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry it'll all be fine. I'll make sure Emmett doesn't turn up wearing a batman outfit or something. I'll rein him in I promise."

Rosalie's words did nothing to reassure me as over her shoulder Emmett had a calculating look on his face. That couldn't be good.

We said our goodbyes and I sped off for work on my bike.

* * *

I knew instantly when the Cullens finally entered the bar thanks to a number of things brought to my attention. Firstly, most of the women in my line of sight began fiddling with their hair and trying to quickly fix their make-up, while the men seemed to puff out their chests and appear relaxed and masculine, everyone desperate to impress suddenly. Secondly, the overly suggestive DJ changed tracks half way through the song playing and quickly put on Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake while pointing and dancing at the newcomers lewdly. If that hadn't been enough to make me realise they were earlier than planned, Tony's enthusiastic nudges to my side would have definitely made the penny drop.

"Oh dear lord. Look at those sexy beasts! What I wouldn't give to get my hands on those men for just 5 minutes! Hell I'd settle for one of the ladies at the moment. They have to be models!"

Tony was rambling excitedly in my ear as he took in my five stunning friends.

"Tony, calm down! There are 2 people waiting to be served on your side of the bar. Quit your ogling you perv and go serve the customers."

I pushed him gently towards his side of the bar and couldn't help laughing as he walked forwards as if in a trance while keeping his eyes glued to their table. It took a regular snapping his fingers in Tony's face to snap him out of his daze. Giggling I turned back to the line of people waiting for their drinks in front of me.

After serving the four customers, I looked back up to see how they were getting on at their table. A laugh burst out of my mouth as I saw Alice bouncing giddily in her seat while quickly flipping through the Karaoke books provided. Emmett was peering over her shoulder gesturing crazily at certain songs with Rosalie and Jasper laughing together at their respective spouses enthusiasm. As if he could feel me looking his way, Edward turned his head in my direction and smiled his stunning crooked smile in greeting. My breath left me in a sharp exhale as I raked my eyes over his enticingly sexy attire. He wore dark blue low slung jeans and a tight white t-shirt that clung to his muscular chest like a second skin. Over the top of his t-shirt he wore a black leather bomber jacket unfastened and rolled up his forearms slightly. The sexy outfit gracing his body was incredibly un-Edward. I could tell Alice had dressed him this evening and from the finished result I was incredibly happy she had. As much as I love Edwards usual clothing, tonight's outfit was a ridiculously sexy change.

As I undressed him with my eyes I was completely zoned out of the present, that is until my boss decided to call on me for assistance.

"Bella honey could you do me a favour please?"

I looked over at her pleading expression and noticed a smug looking Bianca putting on one of the barstaffs aprons. Bianca hated serving behind the bar. What was going on?

"I know you were scheduled to work behind the bar tonight but would you be a sweetheart and do the Karaoke calling in half an hour instead..."

She could see I was about to question why I would have to do it, so she quickly rambled off the reason.

"Of course Bianca was pencilled down for tonight's mic duties but she stressed how uncomfortable she would be with the set up and offered to take your place behind the bar. I know it's short notice of me and I feel horrible about it but you have a good repor with the customers unlike some..." she shot Bianca a quick look before continuing, "Chloe would do it but she's so nervous and her shift ends in an hour and the Karaoke doesn't end till late. Tony said he would do the late Karaoke hours so you won't have to work later than your usual shift. Please Bella! I'll owe you one."

She clasped her hands infront of herself begging me to agree. Knowing the DJ couldn't do it, I sighed in defeat and reluctantly agreed.

"Thank god! You're a life saver hon! Take a 10 minute break and then start whenever you're ready. Bianca's taking your side of the bar over as we speak and Chloe's collecting glasses. Tony will take over from you at 10pm. Thank you thank you thank you!"

With a swift kiss to the cheek she whirled around and headed back into her office with a stack of papers under one arm and a glass of lemonade in the other. Wonderful.

I shot Bianca a death glare then yanked my apron off and marched over to Tony at the other end of the bar. When he'd finished with a customer I said my goodbyes and shuffled out from behind the bar. I manoeuvred my way through the packed tables and past the few people that stood on the dance floor and finally plopped into a seat at the Cullen's table. Earlier, after all of the equipment had been tuned and checked and after I had warned the DJ never to try and touch my ass again, I had reserved the best table for them knowing how much they were looking forward to tonight. The table sat front and centre a few metres away from the small newly erected stage the furthest away from the bar. It was far enough away from the lecherous DJ and the dance floor but close enough to the stage for the best view.

"What's up Bella?" Jasper asked from Alice's side.

I told them how pissed I was with Bianca and that I was on mic duty for the night. They weren't as sympathetic as I would have liked as they quickly tried to make my new job sound more amazing than it was. The only up side to the whole arrangement was what Edward happily pointed out. In-between announcing the singers, I could come and sit back at their table with them. Emmett quickly asked how he should sign up to sing and I told them all how. If someone wanted to sing they were to hand in a slip from the bar with the song they wanted to sing and their name. They would go in a pile in a box by the stage and I would pick the paper from the bottom first so that the person who signed first got fairly called.

He nodded happily before rifling through the song lists again with Alice. I got up to make my way to the stage and reminded them to order drinks when they go to get their slips from the bar. After a quick goodbye, I made my way across the dance floor and up onto the stage. I avoided the microphone and headed straight to the DJ.

He looked me up and down slowly before oozing out a slimey. "I knew you'd change your mind about me sugah!"

Setting him with a glare I quickly stopped him as he advanced towards me slowly.

"OK, get this straight. I do not like you. If anything you repulse me immensely. Now do your job and turn down this track so I can start tonight's event."

He winked and gradually started lowering the volume to the dance track currently playing.

Here goes nothing. I walked over to the mic stand, ignoring that I was receiving quite a few wolf whistles and brought the mic to my lips. In a voice more confident and enthusiastic than I was feeling, I spoke up to the room.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Bella, are you all having a good night so far?"

I waited for the cheers to die down and then carried on.

"That's good to hear. Here's how tonight's going to work. If you feel like having a go at Karaoke, the stunning people behind the bar will hand out slips to anyone who asks. Just fill in your details and the name and code of the song you want to sing from the song books around the rooms and bring it over to me. I will be either by the stage or sat at the front table."

More wolf whistles followed and I knew this time they weren't necessarily for me but for the people sat at said table.

"I will call out the names on the slips from the bottom up so everyone is called fairly in the correct order. If you have anymore questions don't hesitate to ask any member of staff. With that said Karaoke will be starting in ten minutes when we have a few people lined up ready. Come on people don't be shy! You won't be judged it's just abit of fun. Here's to an amazing night and I'll be back in 10 minutes. Hit it DJ!"

At his mention, he started up another blaring dance track and started calling out random words inbetween beats. I heard him mentioning something about _the fierce miss Isabella_, so I walked off the stage and found the box ready to take the song choices.

Before I could make my way back over to our table, two extremely excited women came forward with their slip. When they saw they were going to be first they let out an ear splitting squeal and ran off back to their table of friends. For the next 10 minutes I was handed about 20 pieces of paper. I wasn't sure if any of the Cullen's had handed in their slips yet because most of the paper was handed to me by a flustered Chloe. With a quick look over to the girls who were to sing first, I walked back up onto the stage. I memorised the girls names and their song choice before handing the paper over to Mr DJ to get the track ready.

"Wow! So many singers here tonight! You can sing as many times as you like, don't be shy. Lets bring the house down!"

Cheering and cat calls erupted so I waited for them to die down before announcing the first singers.

"Alright everyone, first up tonight are the gorgeous Lacey and Katherine singing Its Raining Men. Lets here it guys!"

The girls bounced up onto the stage and took the microphones from my hands before turning towards the screen that shows the lyrics giggling excitedly. I walked off the stage clapping and headed back over to our table taking the box with me. As I took my seat the opening notes of the music started up and the girls went for it with gusto. I took a few more bits of paper and filed them away before leaning in towards Edward and whispering conspiratorially.

"I feel like I'm working at Butlins as a blue coat. It's not natural to smile this much, my face hurts already!"

He burst out laughing and put his arm around me pulling me into his side. I smiled down at his hand on my waist before focussing in on the two girls shaking their thang up on the stage. It was going to be a long funny night.

* * *

"Lets here it for Todd everyone!"

He received a lot of cheers as he shuffled embarrassed back to his table. His friends had obviously dared him to get up there and sing _James Blunt You're Beautiful_ and you had to admire him for trying, even if he was terrible. We were four acts in now and I was about to announce Alice for her first song. When I saw her song choice I'd snorted and giggled my way up to the DJ.

"Next up singing W_alking On Sunshine by KC and the sunshine band _is the stunning miss Alice Cullen everybody! Show her some love!"

I watched as the little pixie flew up the stage giggling at the loud cheers coming from around the room. I handed over the microphone with another giggle and ran down the steps back to my seat ready for the show.

As soon as the songs infectious beat started blaring through the speakers, Alice was dancing around with all her energy. She was clapping and stepping from side to side clicking her fingers and shaking her head giggling. I sat forward in my seat laughing at her enthusiasm as she started blasting out the first few lines cheerfully.

"_**I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure,**_

_**And I just can't wait 'til the day when you knock on the door.**_

_**Now everytime I go for the mailbox gotta hold myself down,**_

_**'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're comin' around.**_

_**I'm walkin' on sunshine, Woh-Oh**_

_**I'm walkin' on sunshine, Woh-Oh**_

_**I'm walkin' on sunshine, Woh-Oh**_

_**And don't it feel good!"**_

When she yelled that last line she threw her hands up in the air and carried on jigging around on the stage. She sang the entire song perfectly in tune and didn't stop dancing or smiling once. When the song started fading away the applause she received was staggering. I jogged up to her on the stage and gave her a quick hug before taking the microphone back off her and motioning her to bow for her fans. She waved at everyone and curtseyed before skipping back to our table and sitting in Jaspers lap happily. He pulled her into a sweet kiss and started whispering in her ear.

"Everone's so amazing tonight. Who do we have next? Lets give a big cheer for Rick who will be singing _walking in Memphis by Mark Cohen_! Wooo!"

I passed the microphone over and walked back over to my seat again.

The next few singers came and went and I walked back over to the stage as routine and got the mic ready to announce the next singer.

**"OK, everyone next up we have...WHAT!"**

I re-read the name over and over again on the little piece of paper. This couldn't be right. There in scruffy hand writing read, _Isabella Swan – All night long by Alexandra Burke_. Who wrote this! I looked over to our table to search for the culprit but they all seemed genuinely surprised by my outburst. It wasn't until I heard a familiar laugh coming from the bar area that I snapped my head in his devious direction. There he stood laughing at my shocked face imitating putting his finger in his ear. Tony was getting payback for the wet willy!

I made to speak into the microphone but noticed the DJ walking towards me. He leant down to look at the song on the paper before walking back over to his area and getting the song ready. I spoke into the microphone knowing it was the only way he would hear me over the noise of the curious crowd.

**"No. That song is wrong. It had my name next to it by mistake. Give me a minute and I'll just grab another piece of paper."**

Before I could move off the stage towards the box by the floor, I became aware of a word being chanted throughout the room. It gradually increased in volume until I felt everyone was yelling directly at me.

**SING! SING! SING!**

I looked over to the bar only to see Tony stood on the counter clapping his hands in time with the chanting. That devious son of a bitch! I sent him my best death glare but that only seemed to amuse him further. In my desperation I looked over to our table in search of some solidarity. All I saw were five grinning faces chanting along with the crowd. Traitors! With a huff I walked back towards the microphone in defeat. Lets get this over with I suppose!

I mumbled out a childish. "Fine!" Into the microphone to stop the chanting, before signally the DJ to play the song! Atleast Tony had picked a song I knew and was fairly comfortable with. It could have been worse. Much worse.

The opening beats started playing loud in the room and I leant closer to the microphone before opening my mouth and starting to sing.

"_**I see everybody around but it feels like we're in private,**_

_**I know you want me so bad cuz you just can't seem to hide it.**_

_**The lights are moving to the rhythm of the music,**_

_**When we're together everything just comes together, baby**_

_**So inspired by the moment, We can lose it**_

_**I hope you're ready"**_

As the chorus started I could feel myself involuntarily getting into the song. The beat was so damn infectious. I could see the crowd clapping along with the beat, bopping along with the music.

"_**As long as I see the strobe lights**_

_**I'm dancing all night long**_

_**When we're together, baby, I'm feelin' alright**_

_**You got me all night long**_

_**So tell the DJ play it!**_

_**All night**_

_**All night**_

_**All night..."**_

I carried on with the rest of the song, getting more and more into the choruses until I found myself waving my arms around in time with the beats. At the last verse the track started gradually becoming quieter.

"_**Its only you and me together**_

_**And this feelings so strong**_

_**Wish I could stay like this forever**_

_**All night long."**_

I finished the song to a staggeringly loud round of applause, while I fidgeted on stage and stared towards the bar.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I'm going to take a ten minute break. I have a bartender to kill."

On that note I placed the microphone back on the stand and motioned for the DJ to fill the time with music. I then jogged down the steps and made a beeline for the bar. When I was within metres from the culprit I pointed menacingly and started my chase. I hopped over the bar and followed a laughing Tony out into the store room where I then proceeded to shove crisps down his pants.

Five minutes later we emerged giggling and covered in crumbs. I pointed and glared at him one more time before shaking the crumbs off and walking back over to our table laughing the whole way. Inches away from my seat I found myself lifted off the ground by Emmett into a massive bear hug.

"Bella, that was awesome! You have a great voice."

He then put me down and lead me the remaining steps to my seat.

"I hope I'm next! It's been an hour and my name still hasn't been called!"

I couldn't help laughing at his impatient rant.

"Don't worry Emmett I'm sure you'll be called soon."

He nodded at my words but still continued to tap his foot impatiently. Turning to the others I asked them who else had put their name down.

"I've got my name down for a solo and on a duet with Alice. Jasper's being a wuss and refusing to sing and of course Emmett's handed in about five pieces of paper. Be warned."

Rosalie was smiling cheekily at her husband while answering my question. He quickly pulled her forward and kissed her soundly on the lips before wagging his eyebrows suggestively and leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

Turning away from their private moment, I asked Edward the question that had been at the back of my mind all night.

"Aren't you going to sing? I bet you have a wonderful voice."

He shook his head and smiled slightly at my hopeful expression.

"No, I'm afraid not. I prefer to watch. You, however, have a beautiful voice Bella. You were amazing up there."

I'm sure If I were still human, I would have been blushing bright red at his praise. I was quick to dismiss the compliments.

"Thank you. We can all sing though Edward, It comes with the change."

I expected him to smile at my cheeky grin but he remained genuinely serious.

"We may all have the ability to hold a note now, but what you did up their cannot compare. Your voice is hauntingly beautiful."

He reached over and cupped my cheek, rubbing his thumb across my skin gently. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his warm penetrating gaze and the love I could see shining through his eyes. I didn't want to pull away. Slowly, I lifted my hand and held onto his still placed on my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch and let out a content sigh.

"Ahem!"

My eyes snapped open to the sound of someone clearing their throat to my left. There Bianca stood, arms folded, foot tapping while looking down at me in every way possible. I lowered my hand and offered Edward a sheepish smile before turning to look curiously at the snooty woman.

"It's been 15 minutes. I think maybe you should be getting back to work dont you."

Was she being serious! Who was she to order me around?

"In case you didn't know Bianca, you aren't the boss of me. If Wendy has a problem with me taking this quick break then tell her to come and speak to me, she is the manager after all, not you. Seeing as I'm helping her out at short notice because YOU refused to do your job, I don't think she will mind me taking the occasional break. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have a moment with my friends here and then I will get back up on the stage where YOU should be. And not to sound hypocritical by telling you what to do, so I'm simply going to suggest that you should get back behind the bar and help Tony out. This place is packed tonight and I'm sure he could use your help behind the bar instead of you leaving to come and tell me off."

She glanced behind her back to the bar and noticed the lines of frustrated customers waiting to be served. With a huff she stomped back over to the bar without a second look back. Good riddance!

I slouched back into my seat in frustration.

"So... Who's your friend?"

Emmett's teasing tone wiped away the anger that miss stuck up had just instilled. We all laughed for a minute longer before I excused myself to get back onto the stage. The next few people ranged from pretty good to absolutely horrendous. Of course I was still professional and cheered along when all I wanted to do was unplug their microphones and go and hide.

Picking up another piece of paper I saw the name and song choice and couldn't help but think she had picked the perfect song.

"Next up ladies and gentlemen singing Shut Up And Drive by Rihanna is the exquisite...Rosalie!"

The cat calls that followed her graceful approach up to the stage were deafening in volume. The loudest by far had to be coming from her over excited husband who stood clapping and whistling cheerfully. I gave her a quick hug then ran back to my seat to watch.

The next three minutes while she sang and grinded up on that stage were filled with whistles and cheering like none before.

"_**I been lookin' for a driver who's qualified**_

_**So if you think that you're the one step into my ride**_

_**I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine**_

_**With a sunroof top and a gangsta lean."**_

At the chorus's while she sang about being ready to explode and going all night, the men in the audience went wild. When the last words left her lips, _**"Shut up and drive!"**_ She placed the microphone back in its stand and sashayed her way back to the table and straight into Emmett's lap. Their indecent PDA quieted the men some as I made my way back up to the stage. The next two singers were rather drunk and laughed their entire way through their idiotic song choice of Mysterious Girl by Peter Andre. They even attempted to cop a feel as they stumbled off the stage but luckily, in their state they only managed to get a slap instead.

My annoyance at the drunken fools evaporated as I saw Emmett's name finally appear infront of me.

"Ladies get ready! Next up singing Crazy Bitch by BuckCherry we have the cheeky Mr Emmett Cullen."

He high fived his way up to the stage where he picked me up and swung me around quickly before placing me at the bottom of the steps that led to the stage before running back over to the mic and getting in position. Lord help us all.

I sat in my seat and noticed Rosalie damn near panting in her chair. I looked over to Edward wondering what the hell was wrong with Rosalie, but he just shook his head and covered his eyes laughing embarrassed. As the opening guitar chords rang out I understood why. Emmett full on rocked out on that little stage. He sang each line looking directly at Rosalie and making some very inappropriate gestures. The entire way through the song he had his cheeky grin still on his face but his eyes smouldered in Rosalie's direction.

"_**Hey**_

_**You're a crazy bitch**_

_**But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it**_

_**When I dream, I'm doing you all night**_

_**Scratches all down my back to keep me right on"**_

On the last few words I looked around the room to see the majority of the women - and a very flustered bartender - panting and practically dribbling all over themselves. I cheered along with everyone else as Emmett came grinning back to our table. I couldn't stop laughing at the whole situation and watching Emmett quickly throw Rosalie over his shoulder and run out of the entrance was my ending. I sat slumped forward in my chair laughing hysterically at what I'd just witnessed. I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down and finish my last half hour of work, but I couldn't stop giggling.

Thank god Tony came to my rescue. When he came over to our table and offered to take over a little bit earlier than planned, I thanked him profusely and handed over the Karaoke box. I tried to introduce him to the others still at the table but as soon as I indicated to Edward on my right, Tony blushed cherry red and quickly muttered a hello before rushing to the stage. My laughter that was finally calming down ,erupted again at Edwards embarrassed expression. The fact that whatever Tony was thinking had embarrassed him so much amused me greatly.

After another 10 minutes we decided to call it a night. I told Wendy I was leaving and she thanked me again before allowing me to leave. I passed Bianca behind the bar and left without saying goodbye. Outside I hopped on my bike and followed behind the Volvo back to our home. When we pulled up we thankfully couldn't here any screaming coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room, so we presumed they had gone some place else for the night. Thank god.

Inside the living room we filled Carlisle and Esme in on the nights events, laughing again when I remembered Tony's flustered face. Edward wasn't too pleased when I explained to his parents that he had a new admirer. He got an evil look in his eye before he leapt for me and started tickling me crazily.

"Ahhhhh Edward get off!"

I was squirming around on the settee while the others looked on amused.

"NO! You deserve this! Stop trying to embarrass me, it won't work."

The tickling continued.

"It looks like it's working Eddie. Look you're all defensive, maybe you like him too. I can give him your number if you want... AHHHH"

He had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder so quickly I became disorientated for a moment.

"Where are you taking me Eduardo? Esme, Carlisle! HELPPPP! Your son is kidnapping me!"

The laughter from the living room grew in volume as Edward ran up the stairs quickly and into my room.

"You are going in the shower! You need to cool down I think!"

Realising what he was planning I put more energy into my escape. Dammit he was strong! He gripped my legs tightly and ran with me into my bathroom.

Realising I wouldn't be able to escape I wiggled abit down his body and locked my legs around his waist just as he pushed me into the shower. If I was going in then so was he!

"AHH That's cold Bella!"

We both got drenched in the cold water as I refused to let him escape. He cut the water off suddenly and looked down at my legs wrapped around him. It was then that I took in the state of his white t-shirt. I could clearly see the outline of his muscular torso through the now transparent clinging material. His hair hung over his eyes seemingly darker than usual. Hesitantly I lifted my hand and brushed the hair from in-front of his eyes. The dark smouldering look the hair had hidden took my breath away. He moved, with me still attached, closer to the shower wall where he leant my back against the tiles. He moved his left hand and placed it by my head while the other ran over my back moving further south. I was effectively trapped by his body and I couldn't have wanted him more than at that moment. I rested my hands on his shoulders while we stared at each others lips. I wanted him. No. I needed him.

The next instant his lips were on mine. The kiss was full of passion and longing. I threw myself into it, pressing myself as tightly as I possibly could to his magnificent body as I latched my fingers into his sexy unruly hair. He pressed me closer to the shower wall with his body and I could clearly feel the desire was mutual. He wanted me to. The hand that was by my head moved to my hair, where he angled my head slightly in order to get deeper access to my mouth. I moaned when I felt his other hand move lower to squeeze my backside and press me impossibly closer to him. I was truly thankful we didn't need to breath as our tongues fought for dominance desperately. It wasn't until I felt him bight down gently on my bottom lip that my eyes flew open. What was I doing?

He must have felt my body tense because he released my mouth with aparent effort and moved his face back to get a better look at me. I lowered my legs from around his waist and released his hair from my grip. I was pretty sure my inner turmoil was being correctly portrayed by my confused expression. With a sigh, he backed away from me and stepped out of the shower. I followed after him and wrapped a towel around myself before turning to apologise. I was met with a look of determination and love. He took one long stride and closed the gap between us quickly. He pulled me into his arms and tucked my head underneath his chin. I wasn't sure what was happening until I heard the sound of quiet sobbing from within the room. It took me a moment to realise I was the one making the noise.

I clung to him desperately while he soothed me with gentle words and reassurances. After a few minutes, I had calmed down enough to apologise.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to lead you on. I j just can't help myself sometimes but it's not fair to you. I still have a lot to think about but my mind rebels against the idea. I'm s so sorry."

He shushed me and pulled me gently back into his arms. With his hands rubbing my back and stroking my hair he finally spoke up.

"You have nothing to apologise for Bella. You told me you needed time and I can understand why you need it. It's just so difficult being around you and not acting on my impulses. Please just remember, I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you. I can't function without you and I wouldn't want to. You are, and have always been my life."

He pulled back and lowered his face so we were eye to eye. He cupped my face and spoke with a voice filled with conviction and love.

"Take as long as you need Bella. I will wait for you. I always will. I love you with all of my heart and nothing can change that."

His eyes flickered to my lips before meeting my gaze again and slowly lowering his mouth to mine. This kiss was so different to the one from before. He barely rested his lips on mine, yet I could feel the love and passion through the simple act alone.

When he released me he took a few steps towards the door before turning to face me one more time. "I love you. My Bella." With those parting words he left, closing my bathroom door shut behind him. A heart broken sob escaped my lips before I slid to the floor against the wall. I love him so much and that will never change but I just don't know whether I can trust him with my heart again. I was hurt so badly the last time that the thought alone of letting him back into my heart fills me with uncertainty. I needed to do some serious thinking.

* * *

_**WOWZA Longest chapter so far.**_

_**I think that alone calls for some reviews... :P**_

_**Thank you so much to all the reviews I've received!**_

_**I find it hard to remember who I've replied to so apologies if I've not already said THANKS!**_

_**Awww my little story is getting so big! **sniffles****_

_**Not too many chapters left now I don't think, depending on how I want to end it. **_

_**What will Bella decide? Was there a reason Edward wouldn't sing?**_

_**Review to find out... hehe**_

_**Much Love **_

_**xxxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Thereforeeeeeee these characters aren't mine.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

**EPOV**

I will never be able to shower again without thinking of last night. I had already been overwhelmed with my Bella when I heard her enchanting voice at the bar, but seeing her clothes plastered to her glorious body with water dripping over her parted pouty lips was the final straw for me. Of course I liked to think I would have been able to hold myself back if the reciprocated desire wasn't in her eyes. I was trying _very_ hard to convince myself of that fact.

I knew our intimate moment in the shower could be taking things too far too soon, but at that moment with Bella's legs wrapped tightly around my waist, the thought of stopping was furthest from my mind. I didn't regret what happened, I only regret how it happened. I wish we were at the stage where the desire we have for one another was acceptable in our relationship and that our intimate moments wouldn't halt and instantly be followed by guilt. More than anything, I wished I could be worthy of her trust again. No matter how many times I declare my love and unshakeable loyalty to my Bella, there is understandably always a small amount of scepticism present on her face. I wanted to remove her doubts in me and prove myself worthy of her love. I had to think of a plan to get her back.

"Edward! Bella! Carlisle! Get your butts down here!"

Emmett's booming voice interrupted my planning.

I could hear what he had in mind and knew there was no way out of tonight. Picking myself up off my sofa, I ran quickly out of my room and into the living room. Bella was already seated in her usual place looking around curiously at the others. Carlisle walked in behind me and swiftly took his seat next to Esme on the love seat. Emmett finally answered Bella's curiosity as I took my seat next to Alice.

"I declare movie night officially open! Bella, because you are newest to this tradition, I will allow you to pick the first film. I know, I'm just great like that!"

Without giving her chance to reply, he yanked her up from her seat and dragged her over to the dvds in the storage units by the plasma TV. Her voice was hesitant when she spoke up from scanning the dvd titles.

"I take it I don't get a say in this. I'm watching films whether I like it or not."

At the same time as Esme said, "Of course not." Emmett boomed a resolute, "Hell yeah!"

Esme instantly scalded Emmett for his pushy behaviour but Bell simply laughed at the overexcited oath by her side.

After a few more minutes, she picked a dvd and shoved it into Emmett's waiting hands.

"The Hangover! Good choice sis. One of my favourites, I knew I liked you for a reason."

Bella punched him playfully on the shoulder before making her way back to her seat on my left. In the 10 minutes since I'd entered the room, our eyes hadn't met once. Was she nervous around me now? Did she think I would lunge for her at any moment? Thankfully before my paranoia could get anymore out of control, she slowly raised her head and offered me a tentative smile before looking back towards the screen. It may have been short but at-least she acknowledged my presence.

By the time the film started playing, the clock had just hit 4.05pm. Knowing Emmett, he would want to watch films until the early hours of the morning. I could never understand the obsession he had with those Lethal Weapon movies. There were so many of them, each more boring than the last!

"Oh god this bit is so funny!"

Emmett was laughing before the man on the screen had even said the apparently hilarious line. This film was very funny but I was so tense from the slightly awkward tension passing between Bella and I, that I couldn't find it in me to laugh.

Throughout the 90 minute movie Bella laughed and talked with everyone when spoken to, but other than that she remained uncharacteristically quiet. We had all gotten used to the talkative, joking side of Bella, so everyone was thinking alike in their concern for her. Although she was looking at the screen, I could tell she wasn't really watching. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Good choice! OK, because I'm the best in this family, I get to pick next and I pick..."

Please not Lethal Weapon, please not Lethal Weapon, please not Lethal Weapon!

"...Die Hard!"

He held the case up triumphantly to us boys as the girls all groaned in response. This was a good film! Even Bella seemed to have a genuine smile on her face at his choice.

"Why do all men love this film? I will admit I like it too, but men seem to almost worship it. Phil made me watch it with him 4 days in a row when I was 13. He wasn't happy with the fact that I'd said the film was merely OK. He wanted a better reaction, so he made us watch it over and over again reciting the lines passionately. Men are strange."

Bella's happy reminiscing made us all smile at the image she'd created. A happy little Bella humouring her step father by watching his favourite film for days on end. That was so my Bella.

Her smile gradually lessoned and so did mine in return. It wasn't until Esme quietly spoke up that I worried she was genuinely upset.

"Bella sweetie, what happened to Renee and Phil?"

I could hear Esme's regret at voicing her question as Bella's face instantly filled with anguish.

"It's OK dear you don't have to answer. I'm sor.."

Bella quickly interrupted Esme's apologies. "It's fine Esme, really. They're both still alive and well. They live in California the last time I checked. Phil coaches a junior baseball team while Renee works at a coffee shop near their home."

She paused then looked up at our sympathetic faces.

"They fostered a few kids after I left... well, I mean died."

She swallowed loudly and looked back down before continuing. "From records I've found online it seems they have fostered 8 children in the last 20 years. I'm happy for them both, It's just difficult to have to read about her instead of seeing for myself, you know?"

We all offered sympathetic words before she shook her head and smiled again. "It's fine honestly. Emmett, lets get this film started. I wonder how much I remember..." Emmett chuckled and hit play on the remote. While the others watched the film, I surreptitiously watched my Bella. My strong, beautiful Bella.

* * *

"No Emmett! You've already picked once! It's my turn and I choose Notting Hill. And before you even try to pull the man card on me, I will tell you now it won't work. If this film was for women only, I wouldn't have suggested it. Carlisle likes this film, don't you?"

She turned her glare to Carlisle then nodded and moved back to face Emmett infront of the TV, not giving him a chance to answer.

"I'm not that horrible Emmett! Why would I want to torture my Jazzy. It could have been worse. I could have chosen Mamma Mia!"

Emmett's eyes widened in alarm before he slumped back into his seat next to Rosalie defeated. He couldn't resist muttering one last quiet complaint. "Of course Carlisle likes this film, he's a pansy. Stupid chick film!"

Alice merely stuck her tongue out at him and skipped over to the dvd player.

It was 9.23pm and we had all been watching movies since 4! We had seen The Hangover, Die Hard and Rosalie's choice of Kick Ass. Although Alice had enjoyed all three films, she had been getting annoyed with the amount of action films she was being subjected to. It was only a matter of time before she kicked off. The evening had been fun but filled with tension. The others could feel it but thankfully chose not to comment. Bella and I had spoken a few times and even shared a laugh here and there but the far away look never left her eyes. I was beginning to get worried.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella starting to stand. I met her eyes and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded and smiled before pulling out her phone from her front pocket.

"OK guys, that was really fun thanks. I'm going to get going now. I'm going hunting for the rest of the weekend, my batteries full so ring or text if you need anything. I'll see you all on Monday."

Before she could make a step towards the door Rosalie spoke up.

"Do you want some company?"

I wanted to ask to join aswell but the look on Bella's face told me everything I needed to know. She wanted to be alone.

"Thank you for offering Rosalie. Any other time my answer would be a definite yes, but right now I kind of need to be alone. I need some time to think." She smiled apologetically and said her goodbyes. She left me till last and hesitantly moved to stand infront of me.

She reached forward and pulled me into a friendly hug. I buried my face in her silky hair, inhaling her glorious scent. "Bye Edward." NO! She couldn't go! She was leaving me. I had gone too far. I needed to apologise! She had to understand. I can't live without her. Please, no! The only words that would escape me were in a desperate plea, "Please Bella."

My arms refused to let her go. I held her to me tightly, desperate for her to stay. I could feel her head moving as she angled herself so her mouth was by my ear.

She whispered out my lifeline. "I _will_ see you on Monday Edward. I promise."

I could hear to truth in her words and they relaxed me enough to finally release her from my arms. She stepped away and smiled slightly comfortingly. "I just need to think."

I nodded, unable to do anything else. I just wanted to pull her back into my arms and keep her there forever.

I watched her move towards the door and wave before sprinting out of the house. I stood still staring at the door unsure of my next move. It seemed we both needed to think. With that in mind, I excused myself from my curious families activities and retreated up to my room to think of a plan to prove my devotion.

* * *

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._ The clock was driving me insane! It was 7.30am on Monday morning. Bella should be back by now! We have to leave for school in an hour. She has to be home soon. She has to be. _Tick tock, tick tock._ I am going to smash that infuriating nuisance! I got up from my sofa and stalked towards the clock above my door. Just before my fist could connect with the shiny surface of the taunting device, I heard the best sound in the world. My Bella's footfalls approaching, fast. Grinning, I sped down the stairs and waited in the living room for her arrival.

A few seconds later the door opened revealing a rumpled looking Bella. She had leaves sticking out of her hair and dirt patches all over her clothes. She was so adorable. I wanted to devour her. I walked forward and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Welcome home." I was sure I didn't imagine the way she shivered from my words.

She pulled back with a smile and started speaking. "I ran further than I thought I had. I better go upstairs and get ready for school."

She sped past me up the stairs and seconds later I heard her shower come on. We would have to find time to talk at school I suppose...

"Are you OK Bella, you've been so quiet all lunch?" Jasper voiced the question on everybodies minds.

All day at school today she had seemed distant and timid, barely talking at all.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry I've got a lot on my mind I suppose."

As soon as she had answered she returned to tearing apart the paper in her hands. She obviously didn't want to talk right now. Maybe after school we can finally talk...

* * *

Nothing had changed. It was Wednesday and we were all sat at our lunch table talking about god knows what, just like the past 2 days. Bella always seemed to be preoccupied whenever any of us wanted to talk more than a few sentences with her. She would go to work straight after school then come home and read or go for a run. She was always polite and friendly but we could all see the distance she was creating between us all. I wasn't sure whether she was intentionally shutting us out or whether she really did have a lot on her mind. Either way I missed my Bella. We all did.

"I was thinking of wearing that green mini boat neck number on Saturd.."

Alice gasped at Rosalie's sentence. "ROSALIE! You can't wear a mini dress on Saturday! We are with Carlisle's work colleagues. It has to be full length and we should definitely go shopping for a new outfit and shoes!"

Alice turned her bouncy self towards Bella before squealing out her words. "Omg Bella! It's going to be so much fun! I haven't been shopping with you yet and you've been living with us for a while! I've shown so much restraint. We will have to skip school tomorrow to go shopping for your outfit otherwise we wont find time, what with your job and school and the malls closing at 8pm. Don't even try and complain about spending too mu..."

Bella held her hands up in surrender while looking curiously between Rosalie and Alice's excited expressions. "What on earth are you going on about? I don't need any more clothes Alice. Why would I need a dress? What's going on?"

I let out a little laugh at Bella's confused expression. She shoved me in the shoulder, not taking her eyes away from my pixie sister.

Throwing her hands up dramatically Alice replied. "Yes you do need more clothes, but that isn't the point at the moment. You need a dress for Saturday evening. The hospital Carlisle works for are throwing a fund-raising ball. Most hospitals have them every few years. They are really old fashioned with dancing and a full band. They throw them to raise support for the hospital and to thank the staff for their hard work. Carlisle always brings his family so of course we need to shop. You need a dress!"

I watched Bella throughout Alice's rant and hated the worry and indecision showing on her troubled face. "That's very nice of you but I won't be going. It's not really my scene and you know I can't dance."

I wanted to encourage her to attend but Alice once again beat me to it. "Come on Bella! It will be so much fun. You don't have to dance, it's just a really fun night out."

I watched as Bella shook her head and swung her bag over her shoulder.

She stood up and smiled apologetically before speaking. "Sorry Alice." I watched her walk away from our table with her head down as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I wouldn't give up!

* * *

I wasn't keen on this routine our family was getting into. We were all sat scattered around the living room absorbed in our various tasks. Emmett and Jasper were playing on some fighting game while Alice and Rosalie flicked through various clothing catalogues, chattering excitedly about Saturday. Esme sat in the arm chair sketching while Bella and Carlisle were reading on the sofa. Bella had arrived home from work an hour ago and slipped easily into this nightly routine. My ipod sat on my lap as I listened to The Kings Of Leons new album absent-mindedly. I was still trying to come up with a plan to snap Bella out of her thoughts.

"What are you sketching Esme?" Bella's quiet question pulled me out of my planning.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she approached Esme and knelt down to get a better look at her drawing. "Nothing much dear. Just a dragonfly I saw around my garden today. The colours were beautiful, I can't quite capture them very well."

I saw where Esme's mind was going next and wanted to warn her against her next words, but it was too late. "I've always loved those beautiful creatures, they remind me of fairies. In fact Carlisle bought me a gorgeous silver necklace with a delicate little dragonfly at the end a few years back. You should wear it on Saturday, the blue sapphire in the middle would compliment your colouring beautifully."

Everyone stopped what they were doing at Esme's words. The silence in the room was deafening.

Bella stood quickly and fidgeted nervously. "I I that's very n nice of you Esme but I won't be going on Saturday. Thank you for the invite though." Carlisle closed his book and looked on questioningly.

Esme took the lead and began trying to encourage her to reconsider. "Won't you come Bella? It will be a lovely night I promise. I've been to my fair share of them after all over the years. We always go as a family. Won't you come?"

We waited for an answer for a while but we didn't get one. She just stood staring off into space wringing her hands nervously. "Can I think about it Esme?"

Esme hopped off the couch and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Of course you can dear. We aren't trying to pressure you into anything, lord knows we know you are trying to sort some things out right now and dancing is probably furthest from your mind, but it would really mean a lot to us if you would come."

She kissed Bella's forehead then stepped back with a reassuring smile.

I watched as Carlisle quietly excused himself from the room and walked out into the back garden to take a seat on one of the new benches placed beneath the growing Willows. I could hear his upset thoughts from where I sat and moved to go outside and comfort my father. I made it to the back door before Bella caught me by the hand. She shook her head with a small smile and moved past me into the garden. I shuffled back to my seat and listened to their conversation.

"Do you mind if I sit with you Carlisle?" I watched through Carlisle's eyes as Bella stood infront of him unsure.

"Of course not dear. Take a seat."

She sat down and they both gazed at the flourishing wildlife around them. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bella finally spoke up. "Are you alright Carlisle? You seemed upset back there. I hope I didn't upset you in some way."

He sighed and told the truth. "You didn't upset me. This situation upsets me. I understand completely but it doesn't make me dislike it any less. I just..."

He hesitated unsure of what he could say. She obviously sensed his concern and encouraged him to continue. "... well. This function on Saturday is my opportunity to show off my amazing family and to think that you wouldn't be there is upsetting to me. I realise the entire thing in unimportant but my job holds a great deal of pride in my life along with my family. I see death and suffering every day and realise how fortunate I am. I see a father mourning the loss of his child and I realise how lucky I am to have 6 amazing children waiting for me at home. I suppose the thought of having you all with me in a place I can show you off with pride means more to me than I thought. I'm sorry I know I'm babbling and I'm honestly not trying to pressure you to go, it's just you asked why I was upset and I believe in honesty and I suppo..." His ramblings were interrupted with a quiet but strong declaration. "OK. I'll go."

I heard him inhale in shock before I heard Bella's surprised squeal ring throughout the room.

I rushed out to the back door to get a better view of what was going on. Carlisle had picked Bella up and swung her around like a little girl. They were laughing when he finally released her and pecked her on the cheek smiling happily. She swatted him for surprising her then started straightening out her mussed up hair. By now everyone else was on the back step with me enjoying the site.

Realising she had an audience she straightened up self consciously before turning to face the rest of us. "I'm guessing you all heard most of that?"

We all nodded guiltily which made her laugh. "It's fine, you can't help it. Alice, Rosalie, I'm taking tomorrow off to go shopping. They owe me after the short notice Karaoke incident. I'll give them a ring tomorrow morning but right now I need to run."

Without another word she darted off into the forest leaving behind a squealing Alice and a beaming Carlisle.

Shaking my head at my sister, I walked happily back into the house. That's when inspiration hit. I knew exactly what I would do to try and win my Bella back. I just hoped it worked. If not, I don't know what will but I definitely wont give up. I will get my Bella back!

* * *

_**Sorry if you all hate how slow things are progressing but take into consideration there are only 4 more chapters so things will be sorted VERY soon. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and to the 17 people who voted on my poll.**_

_**The answer was unanimous. Four more it is!**_

_**Don't hate me if the possible lemon is naff.**_

_**I'm a newbie go easy on me :D hehe**_

_**Girly shopping next and Bella's thoughts. **_

_**A little bit of Edward and Bella fluff next too. (about time I know)**_

_**Reviews = Love**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything involved with the franchise. Unless you count the 3 dvds and countless merchandise I have sitting in my room...

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

**BPOV**

Well this was a stupid idea. For the past four hours I've sat on the damp forest undergrowth leaning up against a large fir tree as the rain poured down around me. Thankfully, the tree's overhead branches offered a small shelter from the torrential rain that refused to die down. On the most part I remained dry. Unless you count my damp, muddy backside and trainers. I would have to head home soon to get myself decent enough for school but I was reluctant to leave my little shelter. Not because of the rain but because I would have to face the questions that I still couldn't answer.

Ever since the Karaoke night at work 5 days ago and the incident in the shower later on, I had promised myself I would sort out my intentions towards Edward before I let him any closer to me than he already was. The 5 days had dragged painfully slowly as I struggled to decide what I could allow to happen between us. It was easy to admit to myself that I loved him with all of my heart and that I would never want to be without him in my life again. But a smaller part of me still cringed at the possible pain of another separation if things somehow ended badly again.

The old happy, care free, human Bella would have taken Edward back in a heart beat but the new Bella had overpowering instincts that screamed out for self preservation. Those instincts knew what would happen if I were to be hurt again by that amazing family. It would be my demise. If it weren't for those instincts I would be with him right now. Safe and secure in the arms of the man I love.

I'm trying hard to reason with myself but it's so hard to see past my fear. I can see how much Edward loves me every time he looks me in the eyes. He always looks awed and worried that I'm only a figment of his imagination, but most of all he always looks in love. I could never doubt his feelings for me but that isn't all that matters in this case. He loved me once before but still left. I suppose I will always be worried what could drive him away again and I'm not sure if I can take that risk. My mind won't let me.

And here I am back full circle. With a frustrated scream I pushed myself up from the floor and began dusting myself off shouting curse words any sailor would be proud of. With one more scream for good measure I bolted back in the direction of the house getting drenched along the way. _Wonderful_.

Ten minutes later the house finally came into view. Without hesitating to talk, I sprinted in the back door and into the living room and straight up the 2 flights of stairs. I took a quick shower, scrubbing off all the dirt and foliage stuck in my hair, then ran back into my room to get changed. In my wardrobe I pulled out my Beatles t-shirt and grabbed my jeans and jacket before dressing in a blur. Either Alice thinks I am exceptionally unobservant or she believes I'm genuinely stupid enough to think that _I_ bought the 5 new outfits that now sit on hangers next to my work clothes and simply forgot about it. Alice will be Alice.

Looking at the clock above my desk, I noticed I still had 3 hours to kill before we could go to school. With a sigh, I ran back down the stairs into the front room to sit with the others and kill time. They were all there sat scattered around the room involved in various different activities. Emmett and Jasper had somehow roped Carlisle into playing the Xbox with them and the three of them sat concentrating hard on the screen as they manoeuvred through hostile gaming territory. _Boys_. Esme still seemed to be sketching but this time on what appeared to be graph paper. Edward was lying on the recliner reading a book that he seemed to be enjoying by the absorbed look on his handsome face.

Alice and Rosalie were a whole other story. As soon as I stepped fully into the room, I was being waved over to an allocated seat between the two shopping devils. _Maybe I should start reciting the lords prayer now before I get to my seat_.

"Bella there's no need to look so scared silly! It's only shopping." I blanched at her dismissive words.

They both giggled at whatever expression was stuck on my face before Alice groaned and practically dragged me forward into the seat. As soon as my backside touched the cushion all hell broke loose.

"OK, here's the plan. Bella will go to school in Edwards Volvo with me and Jazz. Emmett and Rosalie are taking her MV.." Emmett's grumbles cut her sentence short. "Why can't we take my Jeep! I never get chance to drive it any more."

Rosalie threw her hands up in frustration while addressing her whiny husband. "Because Emmett, if you hadn't interrupted you would have heard Alice say we would be driving the MV straight to the mall so we don't have to come home first. You will catch a ride with Edward and Jasper. If we took your silly Jeep we would have to come home to get my car and Bella could take her bike to school in the first place. Now be quiet and let us talk."

I heard Jasper mutter a sarcastic "So there!" before nudging Emmett to get back into the game.

Rosalie turned back to Alice and nodded for her to continue. _Somebody save me now._ "As Rosalie said, we will drive there straight from school. The mall closes at 10pm so we will only have 4 hours maximum to find our dresses. Because our time is limited, Rosalie and I have drafted up a convenient route around the mall. If we start from the ground level by the east exit we can hit the lower quadrant first. Most of the shops we want are on that level so we will make sure to park in the correct car park. First we will go to.."

I couldn't take it any more. I reached forward and clasped my hand firmly over her mouth. "Relax. Take a few deep breaths. Follow after me.." I inhaled dramatically before exhaling and making a meditation pose with my hands.

She was not amused. "Bella this is important! With your gift I can't see what dress you will end up with and even if you lowered your protection everything would still be indecisive because you aren't deciding on anything!"

I could see she was really flustered by this time limit so I took things a little more seriously. "Fine Alice whatever you say but please, I really don't need to know all the details. I just have a few ground rules."

She looked at me sceptically while Rosalie crossed her arms defensively. "You can take me wherever you like but I decide on the final outfit. I will not be dressed in anything hot pink with ruffles and bows on every inch of material."

I shot a pointed look at the little pixie who giggled and held her hands up in surrender. I turned to look at Rosalie and smiled evilly. "Nor will I allow you to dress me in anything revealing with plunging neck lines and see through lace."

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed at my stabbing their clothing choices. "And finally... I will pay for whatever I need."

Instantly they both began shaking their heads vehemently. Rosalie spoke first. "Bella you know we have more money than we could ever use. There's no point in spending your hard earned money. We will buy the outfits and that is that."

They were being stubborn. I was known to have that character trait aswell. _Game on._ "Either _I_ pay or _I_ don't go." I crossed my arms and stared them down.

I wasn't sure whether they could spot my bluff or not, so I held my poker face as tightly as possible. Of course I was still going. No matter what happens during our shopping expedition, I would still be going on Saturday. I had promised Carlisle. They didn't need to know that though.

We continued staring each other down until Esme cleared her throat loudly. "Girls, if Bella wants to pay for her own purchases she is more than entitled to. On any other occasion I would agree with you, but Saturday means a lot to your father so being lenient this one time is the least we can do."

With those wise words they lowered there eyes defeated. _HA I won_!... Before I could feel completely victorious Esme carried on. "But Bella, you are family whether you like it or not and we will buy you things if and whenever we can. This is a one off. Next time it's on us."

She grinned cheekily before getting back to her sketch. _Dammit_!

My stunned expression made them all laugh hysterically. To shut up the hysterical pixie on my left, I quickly mussed up her hair and jumped off the settee to dodge the oncoming smacks.

"Bella! Now I have to do my hair again!"

She shot me a glare then sprinted out of the room and up the stairs. _Dear lord however will she manage, there are only 2 hours left before we leave for school!_ Giggling I moved over to my favourite seat on the leather armchair and watched the guys play their game for a while.

Ten minutes later Alice returned smiling happily again. She skipped back to her seat and began talking about shopping with Rosalie a mile a minute. That was one conversation I didn't want to be involved in so I looked around the room at the others. Esme still seemed to be absorbed in her sketch and I didn't want to disturb her so I walked over to where Edward sat in the recliner up against the wall and sat on the arm of the chair. He closed his book and pulled out an earphone smiling crookedly up at me. He was so handsome.

An embarrassing sigh escaped my lips so I tried to mask it by asking a question. "What are you reading?" _Stupid question Bella you can obviously see the book cover right infront of you!_

He humoured me none the less. "It's just a book about Chicago in the late 1800's. I'm trying to re-jog my memory in some way."

My next words came out without my control. "Wow you're old Edward."

I slapped a hand over my mouth and stared at him wide eyed. He burst out laughing at my outburst, shaking the chair forcefully with his laughter. I stared at him, so stunning and happy and my resolve weakened slightly. How much longer could I resist this man?

When he calmed slightly I tried to correct myself. "Sorry. What I meant to say was that I forget how long you've been around for. Is the book helping at all?"

He looked at the cover again before speaking. "No, not really. Most of my memories from my youth are from everyday moments. Helping my mother to clean the house. Playing hide and seek with some unknown kids from our neighbourhood. My father reading to me."

He stared off into space as he recounted his few memories. When he looked back up to me he smiled calmly and carried on. "I'm happy I have a couple of moments locked in my memory, I guess I just wondered what the area was like when I was growing up. I can't really remember much and I thought that reading these types of books might pull out a few more memories." His face took on a wistful expression as he stared at the book again.

I hated seeing him so sad so I tried to snap him out of his sombre thoughts. "I have an image of you as a paper boy wearing a big wool coat and 3 quarter length trousers with a flat cap and a pipe like from the outdated history books in my last school. I don't know where the cockney accent I've envisioned has come from though..." It worked.

He burst out laughing at the image I had described. He moved forward and rested his forehead on my arm while he controlled himself enough to speak. "You aren't far off. I did wear a flat cap and my Sunday best for church but I didn't smoke a pipe or have a Cockney accent however." He laughed some more then carried on. "I can see where you've got the accent idea from. You must have watched Mary Poppins a lot when you were growing up."

This time our joint laughter shook our chair. Taking a deep breath I giggled out my reply. "I loved that film. Dick Van Dyke's cockney accent was terrible but the songs were so contagious! I think Phil threw away our copy when I wouldn't shut up singing _the spoon full of sugar_ song."

Our laughter gradually died down until we were sat in comfortable silence. I leant further back into the cushion and watched Carlisle kicking Emmett's ass on the Xbox.

I was so comfortable that Edwards voice right in my ear shocked me out of my trance. "Are you looking forward to Saturday at all?" That was a tricky question to answer. I looked away from his inquisitive gaze and looked over to Alice and Rosalie as they planned tonight's torture.

"I am in some way I suppose. I haven't been anywhere fancy since, well, prom. I suppose I'm kind of nervous if I'm being honest. Plus I have to survive shopping with those two first!"

Alice whipped her head round at my words and stuck her tongue out at me. I waved innocently while Edward chuckled at our antics.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, I noticed Edward starting to fidget out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at him to see what was wrong only to be met with a determined hopeful look inches away from my face.

He gulped loudly before speaking. "If I ask you to dance on Saturday will you accept?"

I stared into his eyes and lost myself momentarily in the love I saw there. In a breathless voice I responded. "You know I can't dance Edward."

He smiled and without taking his eyes away from mine, reached up and tucked a stray strand of my hair back behind my ear and spoke in his velvety voice. "It's all in the leading."

The crooked smile I love so much made its appearance and I melted into the seat. "OK."

His smile grew at my acceptance as we continued to gaze into each others eyes longingly.

I caught myself before I could lean forward and pull him into a kiss and made myself lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere. "I hope people aren't freaked out by me dancing with you though. I mean you are over 125 years old! It's kinda gross!"

My teasing smile evaporated as I saw a look of mischief enter his eyes. Before I could move away, I was pulled fully into the seat and assaulted by his mischievous hands.

"NOOO! Ahhhh don't. HahaaaAHHHH! Someone h h help!"

Nobody came to my rescue as his tickling continued. We were both laughing while I scrambled around trying to escape his evil clutches.

"Ahem."

It wasn't until I heard someone clearing their throat infront of us that I realised the compromising position we were now in. I was lying sideways across Edwards lap and his hands were resting against my sides while I struggled to control my breathing. He was leant forward so our faces were inches apart and I could feel his heavenly breath brushing across my face. I turned my head slightly and came face to face with Edwards thoroughly amused family. I squirmed out of Edwards loose hold and leapt away from the chair. _Very subtle Bella_!

"Sorry I just thought I should tell you that schools starts in 20 minutes. We have to get going." Jasper did seem genuinely apologetic for interrupting us but his wife was a different matter altogether.

She stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his middle, laughing quietly into his arm. Emmett wasn't doing much better but his laughter was becoming annoyingly loud. The others all stood smiling happily at the two of us like we had just announced we were getting married or something. _How embarrassing_. I looked over to Edward who still sat in the chair smirking and running his hand through his hair nervously.

Without another word I started walking to the front door ready to get to school already. "Bye Esme, bye Carlisle. See you later."

They shouted their goodbyes while I exited the house and sprinted towards the Volvo. The others walked out after me still laughing at my hasty exit. I could hear Alice singing quietly under her breath and it wasn't until she got closer to the car that I made out the song.

"Just a spoooon full of sugarrr helps the medicine go down, the medicine go downnnn, medicine go down!"

Growling I shouted at her as she approached. "SHUT IT CULLEN!"

She laughed harder while Emmett looked over curiously from Rosalie's MV. "What? I've not said anything..." He paused then smiled with pure evil, "...YET!"

Jumping in the back of the Volvo I watched as the others slid into the car giggling quietly. _Oh hell, it was going to be a __long day!_

* * *

"Rosalie, would you mind if I ripped one of your husbands arms off?"

She laughed while replying, "Yes I would mind sorry. He has magical fingers."

Shaking my head I moved away from her muttering "Too much information."

All day at school whenever I would see Emmett he would start singing some song from Mary Poppins at the top of his lungs. The other students all seemed confused by Emmett's ridiculous behaviour but chose correctly not to comment to his face. At lunch he had even took the opportunity to actually get me a spoon full of sugar as a present. He wasn't laughing as hard when that sugar ended up down his pants now was he.

Alice, Rosalie and I had been dress shopping for the last 3 hours. They were becoming frantic knowing that the mall would be closing in one hour. I had been dragged into 12 different clothing stores and forced to try on more dresses than I could even count. I would have been happy with one of the first dresses I tried on but Alice complained that they were all wrong. This shop had a fancy French name that I couldn't even pronounce and price tags that I refused to look at after spotting one tag marked £235 on a pair of khakis. KHAKIS! I was in hell.

"Oooh try this one Bella! I'm going to try on a few in the dressing room next door."

She zipped away leaving me with a yellow silky bundle in my arms. I tried it on to oblige the devil child and almost heaved at my appearance. I looked like Tweety Pie's slutty sister. The bright sunshine yellow silk clung to my body leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and had a huge split up the left side that stopped just below my knicker line. Thankfully there was no cleavage on show as the top had a high square neckline. I carefully removed the dress and hooked it onto my growing reject pile. I got changed and left the dressing rooms. After putting the yellow monstrosity back on its rack I looked around for Rosalie. I spotted her shiny gold main across the store so I made my way over to see what she was looking at.

When I could see her face clearly I noticed she seemed to be in a trance like state as she stared at the rack infront of her.

"Are you OK Rosalie?" She jumped at my words before nodding frantically and pulling me closer to the dress in her line of site.

"Isn't it stunning Bella? I'm in love with this dress. I hope Emmett doesn't mind getting divorced because I'm marrying this dress!"

I couldn't tell what the dress was like from the hanger so I suggested she go try it on. She practically ran to the dressing rooms leaving me by the racks of more provocative looking dresses. Laughing I started making my way towards the dressing rooms to see how they were both getting on when my eyes fell on the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

I approached the hanger like I was afraid it would vanish and hesitantly reached out to stroke the satiny material. I checked for my size and pulled the dress into my arms protectively. I walked over to Alice as she sorted out her rejected dresses and practically thrust it infront of her face. She tried to take it from my hands to get a better look but I refused to let it go. She found my actions hilarious and ordered me to go try it on. I happily jumped back into a booth and stripped my clothes unceremoniously before carefully slipping into the stunning garment. As soon as the back was zipped up, I looked up into the mirror for a better view. The unneeded air in my lungs left me in an ecstatic sigh.

It was like this dress was designed with me in mind. The floor length, shiny dark blue satin one shoulder dress clung to my curves enticingly. There was a black lightly sequinned panel underneath the shoulder strap that blended beautifully into the bust area. The dress flared out slightly at my knees creating a stunning hour glass effect and on my left side the material had been ruched to create stunning shape and texture. The only revealing part of the dress was the completely backless aspect but I couldn't find it in me to care. I would just have to buy a clear bra for the event. I did a few more twirls in the mirror smiling at my appearance before walking back outside to get the fashionista's verdicts. Not that they would matter on this occasion. This dress was mine.

"Omg Bella you look stunning! Spin for me!"

I twirled for Alice as she gushed over every inch of fabric. I just nodded and smiled at everything she said. It wasn't until she stepped away from me that I took in how beautiful she looked. I noticed the ecstatic smile on her face and motioned for her to twirl for me. Her dress was perfect for Alice in every way. The dark pink fabric of the Grecian style floor length dress complimented her dark hair perfectly. It was strapless showing off her perfect décolletage and shoulders, with a straight neckline and an empire line band just below her bust. The band was heavily beaded and sequinned and cinched in her tiny figure. The silk flowed from her waist to the ground in waterfall layers. She looked almost ethereal in her beauty.

"Alice you look absolutely beautiful." She squealed and launched herself at me.

We talked for a few minutes about every aspect of our gowns before reluctantly deciding to get changed. Just before we could get to our booths, Rosalie stepped out infront of us in her choice. My self esteem took a massive blow looking at Rosalie in her sexy dress. She wore a slinky dark silver satin dress with a low v neck that revealed a large amount of cleavage. The material clung to every inch of her amazing figure and flowed down from her hips to the ground. When she twirled the split on the right side from her knee to the floor became visable to our gob-smacked eyes. There were a few diamontes dotted around the thin shoulder straps and into the bust of the dress. Emmett wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her on Saturday.

"Omg Rosalie, I think I'm a lesbian now."

She threw her head back laughing at my teasing words. We all examined each others dresses before deciding to go and get changed. We only had 30 minutes to find shoes and we still needed to pay first. We quickly and carefully got changed and made our way to the tills. Alice tried to pay for mine but I refused but thanked her anyway. When it came the time for me to put my card into the machine, I commanded the sales assistant not to tell me the price. I didn't think I could deal with that.

Laughing we walked arm in arm out of the store and onwards to the shoe shops. I hated to admit, but I really was enjoying myself. I was even beginning to feel excited for Saturday. I hope Edward likes my dress.

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews and favourites and author alerts and EVERYTHING!**_

_**I am overwhelmed with the response I'm getting from you all.**_

_**I would love to try and reach 300 by the time this story is wrapped up, (3-4 more chapters).**_

_**So review if you feel like it :)**_

_**Next up...Cullen men in Tux's... nom nom! **_

_**...And Edwards reaction...**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do NOT own these characters or anything to do with the Twilight Saga.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

**EPOV**

I hate this monkey suit! Alice had been nagging me in her mind for hours to start getting ready with my brothers. We would be leaving for Bromwell Hall where the hospitals function would be taking place in one hour. All day today Alice had kept Bella locked away in her room as they prepared for tonight. I wasn't sure what they were doing up there for so long, my Bella doesn't need long to get ready. She's already prefect.

"Dude, come and help me with this stupid bow tie thing."

I turned away from my mirror and walked over to Emmett laughing at his frustrated face.

"Don't laugh! I can never tie these things. I would ask Rosie but she's still getting ready."

I pushed his hands away and expertly tied his bow tie for him. I stepped back and looked my brother over. He was looking very dapper tonight. His usually curly black hair looked to have some kind of gel in it to tame his curls somewhat. He wore a black tuxedo like mine, the only difference being the colour square in his right breast pocket being silver where mine was dark blue.

"Stop checking me out you perv, I'm your brother, I'm not into incest... Although, you are looking awful purdy tonight Eddie. Gimme a kiss.."

I lurched away from his teasing pucker and shoved him forcefully out of my room. Slamming the door in his face I couldn't help but laugh at his parting words. "Pfft so that's brotherly love for ya!... Jazzy where are youuuu?" What an idiot.

I could here Esme and Carlisle talking with one another in the living room and decided to go and join them to wait for the others. Ever since the girls returned from shopping on Thursday night, all of Bella's free time seemed to become instantly filled. Her boss had only allowed her to take Thursday off on the condition that she work late on Friday evening, so after school on Friday Bella headed straight for work as usual and returned late at 1am. She then insisted she needed to hunt and was gone until 12pm this afternoon. Of course then Alice had snatched her away into her room as soon as she stepped foot through the door only giving us chance for a quick welcome home greeting.

As much as I wished I had more time with Bella before tonight, her absence gave me chance to practice for tonight. Alice was the only member of my family who knew what I had planned, their curiosity was evident in their thoughts but they thankfully decided not to ask. Racing down the stairs with my suit jacket slung over my arm, I couldn't believe how nervous I was feeling.

"Edward dear, you look so handsome!" Esme rushed over to embrace me as soon as I stepped into the room.

Over her shoulder I could see Carlisle talking with Jasper on the sofa while Emmett fussed with his hair in a compact mirror. My father and brothers looked very smart in their tuxedo's with colourful pocket squares. Jasper's was a dark pink where Carlisle's was a deep green colour. As soon as my mother released me from her embrace I stepped back and looked over the vision that was Esme. She wore a floor length, halter style, white floaty dress with a green floral pattern criss crossing across the silky material. A green ribbon ran across her waist cinching in her waist and tying at the back in a fancy bow. Her hair was styled up on her head in an elegant twist and she wore a small amount of make-up on her glowing face. She looked beautiful.

"Mom you look beautiful."

Her smile grew at the term of endearment and I couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She skipped back into Carlisle's arms smiling the whole way. We all talked for a few more minutes while we waited for the girls. Just as Carlisle was considering shouting up to them to hurry, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We all stood up from our seats and faced the door where they would enter.

Rosalie entered first looking stunning in her silver flowing gown. She wore her hair in a fancy plait style on one side of her head and had dark smoky make-up around her eyes. I had to quickly block Emmett's thoughts as they instantly turned much too graphic for my liking on looking upon his wife. She sauntered over to her gawking husband and kissed him sweetly on the lips. As soon as she pulled away he pulled her back into him and attacked her mouth passionately. She complained for a moment about her lipstick before getting carried away herself.

I turned back to the door as the pixie arrived. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had slicked her usually spiky hair down into a sophisticated bob and put on a little make-up around her eyes to emphasize the colour of her gown. The dress was perfectly suited to Alice's tiny frame with its floating layers and strapless design. The dark pink colour made her hair look darker than usual but more than anything her smile stood out the most. She bounced into the room and practically threw herself into her husbands arms. Jasper could only think how lucky he was at that moment as he clutched his wife to him and buried his nose in her hair.

All of this was in my periphery as I couldn't for the life of me tear my eyes away from the door. The air in my lungs left me instantly as the most enticingly exquisite creature to have ever graced the earth emerged through the door. The dark blue one shoulder gown clung to her body in all the right places, while the subtle make-up and ruby red lips added a vintage feel to the ensemble. I tore my eyes away from those enticing lips to look at her shiny hair cascading over her shoulders in loose curls. My fingers twitched wanting desperately to feel those silky strands. I was thankful for the gowns coverage of her glorious body as I wouldn't be able to restrain myself if she had worn anything similar to Rosalie. I was already having to restrain myself from pulling her into my arms and kissing her with everything I had.

It wasn't until Esme asked Bella to twirl that I realised I was partly wrong in my assumptions. Her gown did reveal a lot of skin after all. The gown was backless. I had to force my hands into my pockets before I did something that I would regret later. She was too alluring for her own good. As I stared completely unabashed I became aware of the silence in the room. They were all waiting on me to say something. I swallowed a few times while trying and failing to tare my eyes away from the magnificent creature infront of me, before finally huskily muttering out one word.

"Exquisite."

She lowered her eyes and muttered a quick thank you before starting to look uncomfortable by all of the attention.

"Jeez Edward thanks a lot! Your sisters are over here all dolled up aswell you know. Would it kill you to share those compliments."

Rosalie's teasing words made me finally look away from the vision that was my Bella.

I smiled at them apologetically while offering my sincere verdict. "You both look beautiful aswell. But I don't think you needed me to tell you that seeing as your husbands are still mute standing next to you."

They giggled and turned back to their gawking husbands.

Once again my eyes immediately zeroed back in on Bella. She was looking me up and down slowly and hadn't noticed I was watching her again. When her eyes met mine she gulped and suddenly looked embarrassed.

She cleared her throat and spoke up. "You look very handsome Edward."

I smiled back at the sexy husky quality her voice had taken and thanked her for the compliment.

Our eyes stayed glued to one another until Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention. "Rosalie and Emmett will ride with Esme and I in my Mercedes. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper will ride in Edwards Vanquish for the night. Lets head out shall we?"

We all walked leisurely out to the garage to the two designated cars. I opened Bella's door for her in the front seat and received an angelic smile in return. Beaming, I ran back to my side and started the engine ready to start our journey.

Even though I was pretty positive I knew how to get to Bromwell Hall, I followed behind Carlisle none the less. The others kept up conversation while I drove only requiring I answer a few questions here and there.

"I love these functions! Bella you will love tonight I assure you. The only down side to the night is the eating part. Thankfully I've seen that there will be a buffet arrangement so we can get a small amount and pick at it rather than concealing large amounts of a set dinner." Alice continued blabbering on to Bella about tonight's criteria while she listened and stared out of the window deep in thought.

Throughout the 30 minute journey, my eyes refused to stay away from Bella for more than a minute. She only met my eyes once we had pulled up along side the Mercedes at Bromwell Hall. Our eyes locked for a few minutes while the others exited the car. I searched her deep golden eyes for any clue on how she was feeling, I could only see confusion and nervousness.

In seconds I was at her side opening the door for her and offering her my arm. She hesitated for a split second before smiling and looping her arm through mine. With her hand in mine we walked in our pairs up towards the entrance of the building. Our contact seemed to erase the confusion from her eyes but the nervousness was still obvious in the way she held herself, fidgeting as she took in her surroundings.

Leaning down slightly I whispered reassuringly in her ear. "Don't worry love, everything's fine."

She clutched my arm a little tighter and spoke up quietly. "I can't help it. I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb. I don't belong here."

I stopped our movement and turned to face my Bella face on.

I cupped her face in my hands and spoke my reply passionately. "Listen to me Bella. The only reason you stand out from the crowd is because your beauty outshines everyone else's put together. You stand out for all the right reasons. I am the luckiest man here tonight to have you on my arm. This is where you belong, with me."

I hoped the love I felt for her showed through my intense gaze. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand on her cheek.

In a quiet voice she whispered out two words that broke my heart. "I'm scared."

I could hear that she meant more than being scared of tonight from those shaky words. She was scared of our possible relationship. She was scared of the unknown.

Keeping one hand on her cheek I moved my other down her face onto the side of her neck.

I caressed her cheek gently with my thumb and spoke. "I understand Bella but I can vow to you that you have nothing to be scared of. Ever. I will always be here for you."

She searched my eyes for a while before nodding and offering me a small smile. She pulled my hand down from her cheek and looped her arm back through mine. We walked on and met back up with the family by the entrance to the building. We walked up a few steps and entered into the Victorian style building. The reception room was large and spacious with a cream and mocha colour scheme. Decorative vases and sculptures were dotted around the room along side antique furniture and chairs. A few other people were dotted around the room involved in polite conversation about the venue. An old balding man with friendly thoughts shuffled over to us as soon as he clocked the newcomers.

"Welcome, welcome! May I see your invite my dears."

Carlisle proceeded to show his invitation and the man's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah splendid. Dr Cullen I've heard quite a lot about you in the just the hour that people have been arriving. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand to Carlisle which he shook and smiled at the friendly greeter. "And this must be your lovely family. It is a pleasure to meet you all also. Come, come let me take you to the main hall. You are all in for a treat tonight my dears."

He walked ahead of us towards a door to the right of the reception desk then waved us on through. He stopped just inside the door and explained where to go. "I must go and greet the other arrivals but that door just to your left is the entrance. Have a wonderful evening."

He shut the door behind him and we could hear him greeting others in the reception area seconds later. We walked down the small corridor and stepped into the beautiful room.

The hospital had really outdone themselves for this function. The hall was large and dimly lit creating a warm intimate feeling within the room. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room, it's light reflecting beautifully onto the wide inviting dance floor. Elaborate tables and chairs surrounded the dance floor on two sides of the room. A more brightly lit stage beckoned everyone from one side of the room with the dance floor directly in-front of the full orchestra already performing on the platform. The other wall had a long row of tables leaning against it, covered in various colourful and fancy foods. Waiters meandered through the hall handing out champaign on silver trays while individual candles and place settings covered the surfaces on the tables. Looking up to admire the chandelier I noticed the beautiful silk like material hanging from the centre and draping into the corners of the room. The muted lighting reflected off the material hypnotisingly, the whole room seemed warm and inviting.

My families minds were all on the same wave length as mine. We had all been to many different functions for various hospitals over the years but by far this was the most impressive so far. None before this had had a full 27 piece orchestra playing classical pieces to dance to like this time. I couldn't wait to get my Bella out onto that dance floor. As we walked further into the room ignoring the instant narrative about our good looks and the usual admiration, I looked down to Bella still clutching onto my arm and almost laughed at the look on her angelic face. She was beyond shocked. She stared at everything from the chandelier to the orchestra to the dance floor with a wide eyed, open mouthed comical amount of shock. As if she felt my gaze she looked up at me still wide eyed and finally closed her mouth. She was so cute! I couldn't resist, I quickly leant down and pecked her quickly on the forehead.

"Ah Carlisle! I'm so happy you came!"

I looked away from my Bella to see a middle aged man with blonde hair and a not so obvious comb over approaching Carlisle happily. The two men shook hands and greeted one another before turning to introduce themselves.

"Gerald, it's good to see you. This place is amazing the hospital board members have outdone themselves. Sorry where our my manners. This is my lovely wife Esme." Carlisle gestured to Esme on his arm who smiled sweetly in greeting.

Gerald's thoughts were instantly smitten by Esme's sweetness.

Carlisle swept his hand towards the rest of us and introduced us all. "And these are my children. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella."

The pride in Carlisle's voice was unmasked and obvious to us all including Gerald and his family. I noticed Bella's smile grow slightly at Carlisle introducing her as his daughter.

"It's lovely to meet you all. Your father is a wonderful man. Let me introduce you to my family. This is Pauline my darling wife and our son Henry."

We all exchanged pleasantries before Carlisle explained how they knew each other. "Gerald and I work in the same department within the hospital. He specialises in orthopaedic surgery and has helped me on numerous occasions with tricky patients."

Gerald waved his compliment off and replied. "Nonsense Carlisle. Before you came to Anchorage General Hospital we were struggling up in ward 8. Without you..."

As much as I enjoyed listening about my fathers work, I zoned them out to concentrate on some annoyingly explicit thoughts. Gerald's son Henry was getting on my last nerve. _Damn look at them all. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on these bitches. I mean look at that blond ones rack and that small ones mouth. Their beggin' for it! Oh god look at her!_ His mind instantly filled with images of my Bella on her knees infront of him with his dick in her mouth. Venom filled my mouth and a quiet growl reverberated in my chest at his vivid imagination. _Imagine those eyes lookin' up at ya. I'd tear her apart. Maybe I can ask her to dance later and get my hands on that fine ass. Shit think about something else man your with your folks._ He quickly thought about his grandma to ward off any embarrassing trouser displays.

Carlisle having heard my growling quickly said his goodbyes, vowing to speak with him later, before escorting us to a table against the wall. Even through my anger I still pulled out my Bella's chair for her properly, before addressing my families curious thoughts.

"His son was thinking some very...improper thoughts. I'm sorry I had to get away from him before I did something I would regret."

They all nodded having guessed as much. Bella looked at me curiously and I prayed she wouldn't ask me what he was thinking. The conversation at our table flowed easily after that. We spoke to people on tables close by and pretended to sip our champaign for another half hour before we decided it was finally time we should pretend to eat.

In groups of four we left the table and headed towards the fancy buffet table. Alice, Emmett, Bella and I went first. Emmett being larger than the rest of us always had to get more food to fit the charade. A guy as big as Emmett would definitely eat more than the thimble size quantity he actually wanted to put on his plate. Alice led the way with us close behind as we moved with purpose towards our table of torment. The smell from the food was becoming overwhelming to our heightened senses the closer we got, Emmett was groaning quietly under his breath about the things people actually ate. Upon finally reaching the table we were given our plate by a server at the tables side. Here goes nothing. We each took turns looking at the various foods and painting on pleased expressions before scooping some of the mush onto our plates. I ended up with a few slices of beef and some mashed potatoes with what appeared to be gravy. Bella had a bowl of pasta with green things mixed into it, along with a bread roll. Alice had a bowl of soup and a bread roll. Emmett however must be out of his mind. His plate was piled high with fancy pastries, little dollops of pates and all sorts of savoury looking concoctions. He even seemed genuinely pleased with his choice.

We walked back to our table and placed our plates in front of us ready to eat.

"Emmett what the hell! Why did you get so much food?" Rosalie was glaring at Emmett as he eyed up his ominous quantity of food.

"Baby don't be like that. People would be suspicious if I just had a bowl of soup or something." She huffed and cocked her head to one side.

"Of course they would but did you really need that much food! You would have been believable with half that amount, now what are you going to do? If you eat all of that you will be sick and useless to me for days!"

Emmett realised his mistake and stared down at his plate in alarm. The others then left the table to get their plates and we began to *eat*.

Having the food that close to my mouth was nauseating to the extreme. I would bring a forkful to my mouth and in a too fast for human eyesight movement, shove the food into a napkin on my lap. Bella caught on quick and copied my actions perfectly. Alice opened her bag and produced a half pint bottle and then under the table poured as much soup into it as possible. When her bowl reappeared there was only a small amount left which would be perfectly acceptable. She put the bottle back into her bag and I could hear in her thoughts that she would throw it away in the ladies bathroom in a moment. At this point the others had returned and were mimicking my actions correctly. Emmett was wondering what he should do with the remaining food on his plate now that his napkin was full. I had to laugh when I heard him considering whether or not to put the food in the vases on the table or hide it underneath the table. I shook my head at him to indicate it wasn't doable. The food would begin to smell. After another panicked minute he decided what to do. Before I could warn him against the idea he had already started. The table closest to us were chatting amongst themselves completely unaware that Emmett was putting small bits of his food onto their plates at vampire speed.

He had to stop abruptly when he heard one woman speak up. "Lucy did you put this vol-au-vent on my plate? I don't remember getting any."

Esme glared at Emmett as he smiled happily down at his near empty plate. What an idiot.

As soon as our plates were cleared away the others stood up and started heading over to the dance floor. I would have asked Bella for a dance but I could see she was still feeling slightly uncomfortable in her surroundings, so we spoke for a while instead. We were talking about our old classmates.

"Do you remember Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton? Well they got married a few years into college and had a child together. They divorced a few years later when Mike found out Jessica had been cheating on him. I saw from my online browsing that Mike hadn't exactly been faithful either. Those two deserved each other."

I shook my head at that news, it was so obvious.

"Oh even better! Do you remember that cow Lauren Mallory? She's in low class porn movies!" I choked on air at that statement.

Who would watch that?

Bella saw the shock and disgust on my face and elaborated. "I bet you're thinking how the hell did I find that out? I searched her name online and found no records of her after her 20th birthday. It turns out she works under a different name. She actually chose to name herself Busty Cummings!"

That did it. I burst out laughing embarrassingly loud, hunching over the table slightly in my amusement.

After our laughter died down we talked for a while longer about some more of our classmates. It turns out Angela Webber became a successful lawyer and got married and had a family. I was happy with that news having always liked Angela when she was friends with my Bella. A comfortable silence settled over our table of two and I noticed she had finally relaxed into her seat. Now was perfect timing.

"Bella. Would you like to dance?"

She tensed up at my request and darted her eyes out to the dance floor. She watched the couples twirling around together to the beautiful orchestral music and relaxed her tense posture.

Looking back to meet my gaze she took a deep breath then spoke. "OK. You have been warned that I can't dance though."

I jumped up from my seat probably faster than I should have in my excitement and moved over to Bella's side. I offered her my hand to help her up and when our hands touched the electric current always present around Bella flared up incredibly. I noticed her slight jump from the feeling and knew I wasn't the only one experiencing the wonderful sensation.

I led us out onto the middle of the dance floor and placed my right hand on her hip while clasping her hand in my left hand. Her arm moved to my shoulder and we started swaying to the beat. The music wove enchantingly through the room providing the perfect rhythm for dancing. After a minute or two she really began to pick up the steps and soon we were gliding around the floor in our own little world. Our eyes stayed glued to one another and the rest of the world disappeared. I pulled her slightly closer to my body and gazed into her beautiful eyes. I wasn't sure how many songs passed or if the music was even still playing, all that mattered was Bella being in my arms where she belonged. She felt so right here secured in my embrace, I hoped with all my heart she could feel that to. Gradually both of my hands found themselves resting on her lower back while her arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel each breath she took brushing against my mouth and her scent overwhelmed my senses. Slowly moving my head lower, I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes at the sense of rightness that washed over me. Her hands moved delicately up my throat before grasping the hair at the nape of my neck sending a shiver of pleasure through my body. I opened my eyes and moaned at the sight of her darkened lust filled eyes looking up into mine.

At that sound she pulled her head away from mine and closed her eyes taking deep breaths. She slowly stopped our swaying and pulled herself away from my body with obvious effort.

She opened her eyes and offered me a weak smile. "Thank you for the dance Edward. I s s should go back to our table for a bit I think."

She must have seen the desperation in my eyes as she sighed and pulled me back into her arms. I buried my nose in her hair breathing in the scent of my love while praying for her to finally realise we were meant to be together. A minute later she eased herself out of my clutches and smiled before making her way back to the table. I watched her sit heavily in her chair and cradle her head in her hands in annoyance. She pulled at her hair a few times before staring intently at the centrepiece on the table like it held the answers to all her questions.

I looked over to the orchestra who continued playing happily and I came to my decision. I walked up to the stage with purpose and waited for a lull between songs. Now was my time to show Bella how much she means to me. How much she will always mean to me. It was now or never.

* * *

_**Only two more chapters left! :)**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and adds. They mean a lot!**_

_**What is Edward going to do?**_

_**How will Bella react?**_

_**How will this story end?**_

_**Review to find out...**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Nope these characters aren't mine sadly. I just get to play with them...I wish ;)

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

**BPOV**

_How can I keep doing this to him! I'm a horrible person._

I started pulling at my hair in frustration while my mind warred with the rest of my body. The whole evening had been beyond amazing and I had gone and ruined it all. Dancing with Edward was like a dream come true. Whirling around the dance floor held securely in the arms of the man I love, it was easy to ignore my reasons to be wary. I could feel how right the moment was and see the love radiating from every move we made and thrilled at our perfect little moment. The rest of the room could have gone up in smoke and I wouldn't have noticed. The hall and everything within it had been absolutely breathtaking but all I could really see was the heartbreakingly handsome man at my side.

Earlier in the evening when I entered the living room with the girls, my eyes had almost bugged out of my head at Edwards appearance. Even with his father and brothers wearing similar tuxedo's, none of them could rival Edwards stunning form. His jet black trousers fit his lean legs perfectly accentuating his strong body and firm backside. The white button up dress shirt clung to his torso almost sinfully while his jacket hung open casually from his strong arms. The bow tie around his neck made his entire outfit even more suave, if that was at all possible. Thankfully he hadn't noticed my blatant ogling by the time my eyes finally reached his equally gob smacked face. If I could have blushed I would have been bright red at that moment.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts I straightened up and looked around our table. The girls clutch bags lay in a pile in the centre of the table along with Carlisle's beeper. Living alone for so long, I couldn't understand how the Cullens could trust people so easily. Anyone could steal their possessions just sat on the table in clear view. I'd witnessed enough robberies living in my dingy accommodations over the years to know not to trust seemingly nice people. My scepticism in people seemed to be ingrained within my mind. Maybe that was why I was finding it so hard to let go of my doubts regarding Edward.

Thinking of Edward, I needed to go and apologise for leaving so suddenly before. No matter what shaky frame of mind I'm in, it isn't exactly very nice of me to leave him alone on the dance floor. His guttural moan had re-awakened my hesitancy but I shouldn't have let it affect me that much. God knows I was enjoying myself in much the same way. Swivelling in my chair slightly, I turned back to face the dance floor and searched through the dancers for Edward. My initial scan came up empty so I stood up from my seat and moved to the edge of the dance floor to get a better view. I spotted Alice and Jasper twirling around happily and Rosalie and Emmett holding each other close swaying gently to the music, I was confused by how I found Esme and Carlisle. Esme was facing the stage with a choked up expression on her face while Carlisle held her from behind and kissed her on the head. Confused, I followed her gaze up onto the stage and gasped audibly at what I saw.

Edward was speaking quietly with a member of the orchestra, too quietly for my ears to pick up over the music still playing. I looked over to the others bewildered hoping they could explain what was happening. Alice smiled at me angelically, stopped dancing and walked over to Esme and Carlisle to watch the stage. Soon after, Rosalie and Emmett joined their little gathering and stared at the stage expectantly. I turned back just in time to see Edward handing the man what appeared to be folded up money as they shook hands happily. _What the hell was going on?_ The man slipped the money into his inside jacket pocket then gestured something to the orchestra. Seconds later the music died down quietly and people began looking around in confusion. _Join the club!_

My eyes were glued to Edward wondering what the hell was going on. As if he felt my gaze he looked up from his inspection of his shoes and met my gaze with a nervous but determined smile. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and he took a deep breath before turning away from my gaze. He started walking slowly towards the left side of the stage while the whispers around me grew in volume. I followed the path he was walking and gasped at the possibility of that one journey. I felt the air leave me instantly as soon as he took his seat at the magnificent grand piano infront of me. From where I was standing I could clearly see his face as he stared at the instrument intently before straightening up and seeking out my gaze once again. My hand flew to my throat as soon as his eyes met mine. The longing present in his eyes would have floored me had Carlisle not suddenly appeared by my side propping me up. He straightened me out then moved over slightly to embrace his overwhelmed wife.

I felt the others nearby but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the piano to check. Edwards eyes left mine and moved to the instrument once again. I watched entranced as his long fingers moved to the keys with purpose before he closed his eyes and began to play. The heartbreakingly sweet notes filled the room, enveloping everyone in their emotional meanings. A sob broke through my lips as I watched Edward hunching slightly over the keys playing the song he wrote for me so long ago. He was playing my lullaby.

Memories of our time together in forks flashed through my mind as I listened to the familiarly haunting melody.

His first declaration of his feelings, _"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.."_.

Being held in his arms in my tiny kitchen, _"If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed to admit it."._

The first time I heard him play my lullaby after I met his family, _"You inspired this one."_.

Apologising for my reckless response to our first kiss. Edward saving me from James and sucking the venom out of the bite to save my precious humanity. The nights he had soothed me to sleep, humming this very tune safe in his arms. They all came back to the one key point. He loved me, endlessly. He made a mistake and paid for it as much as I had. He never stopped loving me. I would never stop loving him.

I found my feet moving me closer to the stage without thinking about my actions. I thought he would have forgotten this song. All the time I had shared a house with him, I had not once seen him go anywhere near his piano. The song was coming to an end and I was getting closer and closer to the stage. I could feel my carefully placed walls crumbling around me as I took in the man pouring his heart out in front of me. It was obvious that we both couldn't live without the other. We were two parts of one whole and always would be. I could feel my eyes stinging with the urge to cry as the final note rung loud throughout the room.

I watched with my heart in my throat as Edward stood from the bench and took a quick bow to the rapturous applause filling the room before shuffling towards the end of the stage. He was refusing to meet my gaze, staring at the floor as he walked down the few steps back onto the dance floor. I wasn't having any of that. I closed the space between us in a few small steps and stopped in his path. Realising that I was blocking his way he slowly raised his eyes from the ground and met mine nervously. I wasn't sure what my expression was conveying but I watched as hope began to fill his features once again. Slowly, I raised my right hand and placed it on his cheek, rubbing his skin soothingly with my thumb. He sighed heavily and leaned into my touch, closing his eyes.

I couldn't resist him anymore. With his eyes still closed I slowly closed the gap between our bodies and pressed my lips to his. My eyes closed of their own accord at the sense of peace that filled me in that moment. I was home. My hand froze on his cheek as I felt his body tense against mine. _Had I gone too far? What had I done wrong? Did he not want me anymore?_...Before my worries could grow further, I finally felt his body relax against mine. His lips gently started to move with mine as he brought his arms around my back and rested his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and poured all of my love into the kiss.

As soon as I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip asking for entrance, I sighed and leaned further into his body. Parting my lips slightly I greedily met his tongue half way. His taste was beyond my imagination. A desperate moan left my throat as I pressed myself impossibly closer to his body. I wound my hands into the hair at the nape of his neck while our tongues duelled for dominance. In the back of my mind I noticed that we were gathering a small crowd with our actions but I couldn't find it in me to pull away. It wasn't until I felt his hand sliding onto the bare skin of my back that I realised I had to stop before I got too carried away with his overwhelming touch.

With great difficulty I managed to slow my movements down enough to be able to pull back slightly from his embrace. As our lips separated I desperately tried to control my breathing so I could finally speak. I leant my forehead against his while we both tried to calm down. I kept my arms around his neck, unwilling to leave his hold now that I was finally back where I belonged. He seemed to be on the same wave length as he tightened his hold around me sighing happily. Pulling my head back slightly I waited for Edward to open his eyes. Our eyes locked and I finally said the three words that had been on the tip of my tongue for the past few weeks.

"I love you."

At my words a relieved whimper escaped his parted lips. He moved to hold my face in his hands, scanning my face hungrily. Excruciatingly slowly he brought his lips back to mine for a slow tender kiss. And just like old times as soon as his lips met mine I couldn't control myself any longer. I threw myself into the kiss, burying my hands in his sexy hair, moaning wantonly into his mouth. Much to my dismay a moment later his lips left mine. I looked at him questioningly wondering why he had stopped our kiss when he smiled his stunning crooked smile and brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear and spoke.

"I love you Bella. I always have and I always will."

My smile matched his own at hearing those words. As many times as I had heard them over the past few weeks, I had never allowed myself to fully embrace them. This amazing man was mine and always would be.

Before I knew it we were holding each other as close as we possibly could with our lips fused back together again. Why had I resisted him for so long. In this moment I could no longer understand my previous hesitancy. This just felt so right. My hands were moving purposely lower caressing the muscles in my Edwards back when an unpleasant noise was bought to my attention.

"Ahem hmhm!"

I could instantly tell who it was by the cheap cologne assaulting my senses. I was honestly considering drop kicking his slimy ass. I could feel the vibrations through Edwards chest as he growled quietly at our intruders thoughts. Reluctantly we moved apart slightly to face him.

"Can we help you Henry?"

The boy actually had the nerve to wink at me! He looked me up and down not so subtly before leaning closer and slurring out his words. "Hey beautvul, can I ave dis danze?"

Edward's growls became louder as he pulled me closer to his side at Henry's request. Couldn't he see I was clearly with Edward right now!

I had to get Edward away from the boy before he dismembered him infront of Carlisle's colleagues.

"Thank you for the offer Henry but we were just leaving. Have a nice night."

I took hold of Edwards hand from around my waist and moved to side step past Henry to lead us towards the exit. Before I could make even two steps a warm sweaty hand latched onto my free wrist.

I snapped my head back around to glare at this loser. "Come on baby, jus one danze."

Before I could reply Edward grabbed onto Henry's arm and flung his hand away from me.

He pulled me into his side and snarled at him. "Do not touch her!"

A shiver ran down my spine at the threat within those words. His protective side was so hot.

"Wot! Can't you share man. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, would you babe.."

I had to use most of my strength to hold Edward back from pulverizing the leering idiot after those words.

Edward growled out his reply from within my arms. "You disgusting excuse for a human being! You will stay away from Bella and my family. If I see you anywhere near her again I will make you wish you were never born. Do you understand!"

Henry finally started to look scared through his drunken haze as Edward snarled inches away from his face. After another minute he snorted and stumbled away.

He turned to face me as I loosened my hold around his torso. Pulling me into his arms he rested his forehead on my shoulder trying to calm down. "How dare he speak to you like that! The things he was imagining doing to you were beyond vile. I should go over there a kill that little..."

I stroked his back comfortingly while he ranted out his frustration knowing he wouldn't be able to act on his violent urges. "It's OK he isn't worth getting worked up over. Come on let's go home."

Edward raised his head from my shoulder and leaned back to get a better look at my face. It obviously hadn't escaped his notice that I hadn't referred to it as _his_ home. I was beginning to worry at his lack of response until a beautiful crooked smile graced his features. He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine while his arms tightened around my waist.

"Yes. Let's go home."

And then his lips were back on mine. This time our kiss was relatively chaste, although still passionate and full of love.

Walking towards the exit hand in hand, I noticed our family grouped together by our table with overjoyed expressions on their faces. Jasper was smiling while restraining a bouncy Alice in his arms as she beamed over at us and waved manically. Emmett and Rosalie where grinning happily at us and Emmett even took the opportunity to wink and raise his eyebrow suggestively. I rolled my eyes at them and looked over to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had his arms around Esme's back while she clung to his side for support. Both wore matching proud smiles while Esme had her hand pressed to her chest with emotion. If we could cry I'm pretty sure Esme would have been right now. I sent them a smile before turning back to face the man at my side. He was looking down at me with a look full of adoration and awe. I squeezed his hand and smiled back, hoping he could see the love I felt for him through my eyes. The love I would always feel for him.

* * *

"As we were leaving, Alice told me in her thoughts that the family are going hunting instead of coming straight home. They thought we would like privacy while we talk."

I nodded at Edwards words, snuggling closer into his chest. We had drove home in the Vanquish holding hands, smiling nervously at one another. We both knew we had some serious talking to do and couldn't bask in the glow of our reunion just yet. Some things needed to be said. We had been sat cuddled together for the past half hour, neither one of us wanting to start the conversation that needed to be voiced.

I was tracing idle patterns on Edwards shirt thinking of how to say what I wanted to say when he growled quietly and moved to cover my tracing hand. "Please Bella, speak to me."

I looked up into his pleading eyes and let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. This is kind of difficult to start if you know what I mean."

He answered my question by bringing my hand to his mouth for a sweet kiss.

When my hand was released I sat back a little so I could clear my mind of my Edward educed haze and began to voice my worries.

"You know I love you Edward, I always have. Even when I thought I hated you, I could never stop loving you..." He sat up straighter and brushed a stray strand of hair back behind my ear.

I took a deep breath and continued. "You know what I went through when you made the decision to leave me in Forks and I know that you regret that decision and suffered a great deal aswell. I don't want to dwell on our mistakes, I want to move forward, I really do."

I looked away from his penetrating eyes and looked out the front window before carrying on. "I can't stay away from you anymore and I really don't want to. I've realised that if you decided to leave again at some point, I would be affected much the same way, even if we were only friends or in a relationship."

He began shaking his head unhappily at my words so I silenced him with a quick kiss.

Pulling back I elaborated. "What I'm trying to say is that, if you left it would kill me no matter what state our relationship was in. You are my other half, my soul mate, my reason for existing. I would rather be with you now in the way my heart longs for than how my mind tells me to be."

I was pulled back into his arms as soon as the last word left my lips.

Edward was taking deep breaths burying his nose in my hair. We spent a few minutes like that before he finally loosened his hold on me enough to reply. "Bella, can't you see how devoted I am to you. I always have been. Even when I made the biggest mistake of my life, my motives were in the right place. You are and have always been the most important thing to me in the world." He held my face between his hands while he ran his nose along my cheeks and jaw. "There isn't a being powerful enough in the universe that could tear me away from you. No matter what, I will always be by your side."

His words did sooth my worries slightly but I couldn't let go of my last fear.

In a hushed voice I whispered out the worry that was always at the back of my mind. "What if my safety was at stake. Would you leave then?"

I couldn't meet his gaze any more as anxiety started to eat away at my body. I tried to put a little more space between us but he wasn't having any of that. With more force than he would normally use he gripped my face tighter in his hands. Tilting my head up with his strong hands I hesitantly met his gaze with my own. So many emotions shone through those soulful eyes. Pain, fear, guilt, worry. Over riding all of them, love shone the brightest.

"If your safety was at risk somehow by my presence, heaven forbid, we would face it head on together. I vow to you Bella, I will never leave you. I can't leave you. It isn't possible. You are my everything." The conviction in his words took my breath away. He really meant it. He was mine.

With that realisation, I broke down in his arms. Years worth of sorrow and sadness poured out of my body in waves, leaving me dry sobbing and shaking in the arms of the man I love. He moved me gently onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around me for support as he rocked us back and forth whispering soothing words.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there holding each other tightly but I gradually began to control my emotions enough to speak. "Sorry. I guess I needed that.

" I offered a weak smile and buried my face back into the crook of his neck. "Shhh it's alright love. I'm here. I love you."

I sighed into his neck happily. As my breath hit the skin of his neck I felt him shiver underneath me. He couldn't be cold being what we are so I was pretty sure I knew how I was affecting him.

Curious, I exhaled slowly again on a different spot and this time got a stronger reaction. A small noise rumbled out of his throat, almost like a purr, and his arms tightened around me slightly. I couldn't help letting a few giggles escape at his reactions to such a simple action.

"Why are you laughing Miss Swan? I sincerely hope it isn't because of me, otherwise I won't be held responsible for my actions." His voice was teasing and playful but undeniably husky.

Wanting to provoke him I went one step further. I placed an open mouthed kiss on the spot just below his ear then blew gently onto the wet skin. The husky growl that followed went straight to my core and I felt myself growl quietly in response. This man was dangerously sexy.

The next thing I knew I was being pinned to the love-seat by Edwards body. His face hovered inches away from mine as he growled playfully at my captive form. I didn't even try to escape his hold. _Why would I?_ Instead I smiled as innocently as I possibly could and winked up at his predatory face. Growling he mashed his lips onto mine forcefully. I freed my hands from Edwards hold and instantly buried them in his sexy hair, tugging here and there.

His hands quickly began moving all over my body. One of his hands stayed underneath my neck as he devoured my mouth with his own. His other hand travelled down the side of my body, brushing against the side of my breast making me moan throatily, before travelling lower over my hip and down my thigh. When he reached the crook of my knee he swiftly hitched it over his hip and pressed down into my core. The feeling was unbelievable and my mouth left his lips without my permission to let out a gravelly moan. He was clearly as turned on as I was from our teasing moments, the evidence was clear from the hard bulge pressing exactly where I wanted it.

Without thinking I wrapped my other leg around his hip, locking my ankles together behind his waist. Pushing my lips back against his, instantly duelling with his tongue once again, my hips lifted of their own accord and rubbed against his erection desperately. _God he felt so good! _He threw his head back at my movements and moaned loudly. Then much to my dismay he began to slow down our movements with obvious effort. An embarrassing whine left my throat as he unlocked my legs from around his hips. He leant back in and placed a gentle kiss against my lips before sitting back up and trying to regulate his breathing.

When he had calmed down slightly he finally spoke. "I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help myself when you were looking at me like that. I want you so much I'm so sorry."

What the hell! He stopped because he wanted me? Well durr. I could clearly feel he wanted me. The feeling was mutual. I wanted answers.

Sitting up from my reclined position I poked him in the chest childishly. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Why did you stop? I was clearly enjoying myself just as much as you were, if not more."

He made a move to cut me off but I continued over him. "I understand you being chaste when I was human but you have no reason to pull away now."

With more confidence than I was actually feeling, I raised myself up and straddled his lap quickly. His eyes bugged out comically making me laugh. My laughing caused me to wriggle slightly making Edward moan throatily at the friction created. Leaning forward I rested my hands on the back of the seat and brushed my lips teasingly over his parted lips. "Now baby. Where were we?"

With those words I attacked his lips with mine and instantly began weaving my fingers through his tousled locks.

His hips started making slow upward thrusts and I could feel myself starting to lose my mind.

Nipping at his ear I listened to his shaky words. "Bella. We shouldn't do this just yet. There isn't any pressure love. Don't you want our first time to be special?"

I stopped my movements and leaned back to get a better look at his face. His eyes were clouded with lust and I could see him fighting hard to restrain himself from touching me more than he already was. Sighing I leaned back in for a sweet kiss. "Edward. Do you want me?"

He nodded frantically and looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Then why is us exploring this side of our relationship now not special? Look, we are both new to this but I can't control myself around you and I don't want to have to. I don't need a candle lit room with Barry White singing to make our first time special. All I need is you."

His answering smile was deliciously crooked and promised a world of pleasure.

He pulled my face back down to his and crashed his lips to mine. His hands on my hips started to push me against his hardness and I couldn't stop myself from whimpering with need.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" His words were music to my ears.

I nodded frantically making him laugh at my antics. He stood up with me still wrapped around his waist and began walking up the stairs towards his room at a human pace.

Upon reaching his door he pushed me against it and huskily whispered out his request. "Lets take this slow baby. We have all night."

He was wrong and I told him so. "No we don't."

He looked understandably confused by my words so I grinned cheekily and explained. "We have forever."

The grin that spread across his face would have brought me to my knees had they not already been wrapped around his waist. Securing his lips back to mine, he walked us into his room kicking to door shut behind us.

Only one word was repeated through my mind like a mantra as we fell on top of the bed kissing. _Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine!_... And soon he would be. In every way.

* * *

_**So sorry for the time it's taken to get this chapter up.**_

_**It's been busy around my end lately.**_

_**I hope the small lemony goodness makes up for it though.**_

_**Next chapter is the big event ;) wink wink nudge nudge.**_

_**Sorry if I suck at lemons. It's my first attempt to write one.**_

_**Anywhoooo enough with this.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and faves and adds etc... They mean a lot!**_

_**One more chapter to go. It's quite sad this stories almost over. **_

_**Will all run smoothly for Edward and Bella?**_

_**When will the family return?**_

_**Will I be able to write a lemon?**_

_**Review to find out... teehee**_

_**Much Love **_

_**xxxx**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Aw my last disclaimer :'(... Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights to these characters.

**Here We Go Again**

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

**EPOV**

Was I dreaming some how? How had I managed to be this lucky. I have the most exquisite woman on the face of the earth underneath me attacking my neck with small kisses and bites. Our conversation after returning home from the ball seemed to have erased the last of my Bella's carefully set boundaries towards me. I was overwhelmingly thankful to have finally been able to talk through her usually hidden worries. I was still in shock at how this evening had played out. After I had poured all of my love into playing Bella's Lullaby, I had braced myself for her rejection or even possibly the anger that could surely follow. I did not expect for even one moment that my sweet Bella would kiss me instead.

Although we had kissed a few times since she moved into our home, they had all been driven by overpowering lust for one another. This kiss however seemed to be fuelled by a different emotion all together... Love. I had hoped beyond reason that she would someday find herself capable of loving me again, so when she pulled back from our passionate moment I was almost floored at hearing those three words escape her beautiful lips. _I love you_. The moments after that were filled with frenzied kisses, wandering hands and proclamations of our love. If it weren't for that son of a bitch Henry, I dare say I would have behaved rather inappropriately infront of Carlisle's colleagues. I just wanted her so much!

When we were first together in Forks we had to keep our intimacy relatively chaste for her safety, but now things were completely different. I didn't need to worry about my strength and the possibility of hurting her. I didn't need to worry about the venom in my mouth getting into her bloodstream through our kisses. I didn't need to worry that my blood-lust would suddenly overpower my senses and I would end up biting her. I could finally indulge in my desires fully.

Bella had always been passionate with her advances, causing me to restrain her from time to time during our intimate moments. I had always hated having to slow down, regretting that I must have given the impression that I didn't want to carry on as much as she did. If only she knew how much I craved her all of the time. I had never felt as much of a teenager as I did when we were together. Every movement she made had my imagination going wild. She would bite her lip and I would imagine biting it for her. She would blush adorably and I would have the overwhelming urge to see if the blush showed on the rest of her body. Hell all she would have to do was smile and I was practically stripping her of her clothing in my mind. She was my addiction in every form.

So now, as our tongues fought for dominance and our hands roamed each others bodies, I was having a hard time restraining myself from tearing her stunning gown off her glorious body and taking her without a seconds thought. Her hands were tugging my hair deliciously, making sure I wouldn't move away from her. _As if I would want to!_ My left hand was cradling the back of her neck while my mouth stayed latched onto hers for dear life. My right hand however had a life of its own. It was slowly travelling the length of her body, running over the slight curve of her breast, caressing the indentation of her waist, gripping her hips firmly before moving down to feel her toned thighs beneath the silky fabric of her gown.

I was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of access to her enticing body so I reluctantly moved my mouth away from hers enough to speak. "Bella are you sure this is what you want? I want you so much baby but there isn't any pressure to carry on."

I thought she should know that just because my body is obvious in my desire to proceed, she shouldn't feel pressured into doing anything. With a sexy little smirk - that wasn't helping my situation any - she began to move her hands slowly over my shoulders and down my chest. She hummed and bit her lip when she reached further down my abdomen, feeling my muscles twitching at her touch.

Wrapping her arms around my waist she looked back into my eyes and huskily replied. "I want you. I always have, you know that."

Her wink tipped me over the edge. I plunged my tongue back into her mouth and moaned with sheer desire.

After a few more hungry kisses I sat myself up against the head board gently bringing Bella with me. I moved my lips down her neck, sucking on the soft skin below her ear earning myself another sexy moan in return. I had to finally see her. All of her. Moving my hands over the enticing bare skin of her upper back, I moved slowly towards her gowns zipper. I hesitated once my fingers found the zip wanting to make sure she was comfortable with my actions. I started to panic when I felt Bella slowly easing herself out of my arms. _Was I going to fast? _

I watched as she stood to the side of the bed next to my legs and turned so her back was to me. Before I could get up to apologise I watched in thrilled silence as she brought her hands to her back and slowly eased the zipper open. I must look like a drooling idiot at the moment as more of her creamy skin revealed itself to my hungry eyes. I raised my eyes back to Bella's face as she turned and gave me a cheeky wink over her shoulder. Then in what seemed like slow motion I watched as her gown slowly slid down her glorious curves and pooled around her ankles on the floor. I couldn't stop my growls in time as I took in the enticing creature before me.

She turned slowly back to face me and my breath left me in a sharp exhale. She was unbelievable! It has always been heartbreakingly obvious that Bella is beautiful beyond compare but seeing her clad in only her underwear standing before me is almost more than I can take. In an instant I was standing infront of my goddess looking hungrily at her sexy curves. She wore a lacy blue bra and panties set that left little to the imagination. I couldn't help but groan at seeing her supple flesh almost spilling over the cups of her bra. The venom pooled in my mouth as I ogled her body shamelessly. She was mouthwatering.

"You know baby, you're wearing far too many clothes right now." Bella's husky words snapped my attention back to her face.

She wore a cheeky smile as she reached forward and quickly unfastened my neck tie before slowly moving lower to the buttons of my dress shirt. Then shockingly in a move that went straight to my cock, she quickly flicked her wrists causing buttons to fly in every direction as my shirt gaped open off my shoulder. I stood with my mouth hanging open in shock as she stepped impossibly closer and ran her warm little hands over my chest and further down my abdomen.

The husky words that followed made me desperate to feel all of her. "Edward, you are amazing."

Pulling her back into my arms I buried my fingers in her silky locks and secured her lips back to mine. Our kiss became more and more passionate as the seconds ticked by and Bella's hands wandered all over my body. We were groaning and panting into each others mouths as my hands did some travelling of their own. I shrugged out of my torn shirt and placed my arms back around her tiny waist. One hand moved slowly up her smooth back and shoulders while the other travelled south, smoothing over the sexy lace of her panties. When my hands involuntarily squeezed her firm backside, Bella threw her head back and moaned loudly into the room. I growled back in reply before moving my kisses slowly down her beautiful neck and shoulders.

I needed to see more of her enticing body. My hands hesitated when they reached her bra clasp in the middle of her back. Pulling back from her neck enough to be able to look into her eyes, I silently begged for permission. With a quick nod of the head my hands made quick work of the clasp and I lowered the garment to floor. Sucking on the point in her neck where her pulse used to race, I eased myself back and took her in for the first time. The creamy skin of her heaving chest seemed to call out for me to touch. I couldn't resist that siren call and immediately cupped her firm breasts, feeling the heavy weight of each in my hands. _Exquisite._

Her moans spurred me on in my explorations so I rolled her pebbled nipples between my fingers and kneaded her full mounds testing her reactions. She threw her head back and moaned. A noise that went straight to my aching cock. Trailing kisses further down I finally gave in to the temptation to taste her exquisite flesh. I moaned loudly from her overwhelming taste as I lapped and suckled her sensitive peaks. _I was in heaven._

When I nibbled her flesh, her hands that had been buried in my hair, shot out and pulled my head back up her torso to her face. Her pitch black, heavy lidded eyes did nothing for my self control. Instantly our tongues were duelling once again while my hands returned to her glistening chest. The feel of her naked body moulded to mine was beyond exquisite but the feel of her exploring hands travelling south down my body was overwhelming me with desire. Her hands quickly unbuckled my belt and unceremoniously threw it across the room.

When her fingers began working on the fastening to my trousers I nervously stopped her movements. _What if I disappointed her?_ I pulled back and looked nervously into her hungry eyes.

Before I could stammer out my worries her lip was quickly placed on my lips, silencing me. "Edward. Don't you think things are a little unfair at the moment. I am after all only wearing my panties."

I growled at the unnecessary reminder. Like I could forget that there was only a tiny scrap of fabric separating me from being with my Bella. "Let's equal things up a little shall we?"

The husky words whispered into my ear made my reservations fly out of the window. _I want her. Now!_

I released her hands and moved mine down to her tight rear in those sexy lace panties. My growling grew louder as her soft hands worked my trousers open. She lowered them down my legs and I quickly hopped out of them before pulling her back into my arms. I pressed us as closely together as possible while she rubbed herself against my lower half. I heard when she felt my erection fully because she gasped and looked down at my bulging boxers.

She started groaning and licking her lips before she looked back up to me and slid her hand down to the outline of cock. "God baby, you're so big and hard!"

On her last word she emphasized her point by gripping my cock firmly through my boxers. The feeling of her hand wrapped around me was beyond amazing and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting gently into her touch.

Two can play at that game. Moving my right hand around from her backside I slowly moved my fingers over the lace covering her sex. She was so warm! Without even asking permission my hand slipped inside the material to feel her fully. She panted into my mouth and mirrored my actions, slipping her hot little hand into my briefs and grasping my cock once again. Moaning I moved my hand lower and felt just how ready she was for me. She was dripping wet and whimpering into my mouth. Moving my fingers further into her folds I circled her entrance while rubbing her clit with my thumb. She threw her head back and arched into my touch.

I attacked her neck with kisses and bites and backed her into the wall by my bed. I could smell her arousal increasing, filling the room with her heady scent. I needed to taste her. Removing my fingers from her panties I brought them up to my mouth and sucked my wet fingers clean. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at her taste. Sweet and musky and all Bella. I almost came in my pants when I watched her move her hand to her mouth and lick her palm before grabbing my cock again. This time she started moving her grip up and down my length. Growling I shoved my hand back into her panties and began circling her clit while my other hand played with her heaving breasts.

When she picked up her pace I knew I wouldn't last long and wanted to bring her with me in my bliss. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and circled her entrance with my fingers. As my tongue plunged forcefully back into her mouth I slowed inserted a finger inside. I couldn't help groaning at how tight she felt around my finger. I couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of my Bella.

We worked in time with one another and I could feel myself starting to unravel In Bella's skilled hands. Inserting another finger I picked up my pace and began rubbing her clit harder and faster. We were panting and moaning into each others mouths as our climaxes approached. Her walls started to tighten against my fingers so I knew she was almost there. I wouldn't last much longer so I nibbled on the spot just below her ear and pinched her nipple with my free hand sending her over the edge. As her walls spasmed around my fingers and she screamed out my name in ecstasy I climaxed powerfully from the amazing sensations filled my body.

Panting, I rested my forehead against her shoulder while we both fought to regulate our breathing. I removed my hand from her panties and sucked her juices clean off my hand. I would never get over her taste, I would always want more. As I was indulging in my Bella's release she had released my cock and brought her own hand to her lips. I watched as she eyed the liquid on her hand hungrily before she looked into my eyes and with one long swipe licked my release from her hand. As I groaned at the sight of her moaning and enjoying my taste I watched as a dark look entered her eyes.

In an instant we were flying onto the bed with Bella on top of me. She straddled my legs and pinned my arms to the sides of my head. She was growling and panting while she attacked my neck with wet kisses. I could feel myself hardening in my boxers again as she began grinding down into my lap.

I almost missed her husky words as I groaned below her. "Mine!"

Growling, I flipped us over so I was on top and resting in between her legs. _Yes I am hers!_ I lunged for her mouth and began kissing her with everything in me.

After a few more minutes of frantic movements, I heard Bella whimpering into my mouth. Alarmed, I looked down into her black eyes and stroked her cheek gently. "What's the matter love?"

She wrapped her legs around my waist and started rubbing up against my hardened arousal. "Please. Make love to me Edward. I want you so much."

I placed a kiss on her panting lips and replied. "I want you to. More than you will ever know. Please stop me if I hurt you."

She nodded and began nibbling my neck and rubbing my chest with her hands.

I moved back slightly to remove my boxers then returned to my original place between her legs. Thrusting gently against her panties I watched as she whined and wiggled beneath me.

"Please Edward."

I knew what she was asking so I quickly lowered her panties down her legs and threw them across the room with my boxers. The sight of her spread out beneath me totally naked took my breath away. She was glistening with her readiness and her nipples were hard and begging for attention. She was giving herself to me and trusting me with her heart. That thought added with the vision of my Bella had me desperate to be inside her.

Moving back down I pressed our naked bodies together fully for the first time. We were both groaning and panting as our hands explored each others bodies and I knew we were ready.

I positioned myself at her entrance and looked into her eyes. "I've waited so long for this moment. For you. I love you Bella. Forever."

She reached up and caressed my face with a small smile before replying. "I love you to Edward. Make me yours."

With those words I slowed moved myself forward until I was just slightly entering her. Her slick warmth around my sensitive cock was unbelievable, so I slowly pressed forward more until I was fully sheaved inside her.

Panting, I stared into her eyes searching for any sign of discomfort. I didn't find any, all I saw was love. "Are you OK love?"

She nodded at my words and smiled up at me before replying. "I'm fine. Much better than fine. Just go slowly OK?"

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss her while I gently began my movements.

When I was almost all the way out I slowly sunk back in, watching her face for any pain. When I saw none and heard her moans I picked up my pace slightly. I was in heaven. I could tell that even though I had released minutes ago, I wouldn't last too long right now. The feeling of being joined with my Bella was beyond words.

"Faster baby." Bella's husky plea made me growl loudly into the room.

I started thrusting faster and harder until we were both moaning and growling into each others mouths. My hands were kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples while Bella's hands scraped deliciously down my back.

I could feel my climax approaching but refused to release without my Bella. Moving one hand down her body I manoeuvred it between us and started frantically rubbing her clit. "Cum with me baby. Please!"

She moaned and started meeting me thrust for thrust. When I felt her walls starting to contract around me, I lost control completely. "Belllaaaa!"

Screaming her name I started to thrust frantically while my release overtook me completely.

Seconds later I heard my name being yelled similarly. "Edwardddd!"

Growling I carried on thrusting until we both came down from our highs before collapsing onto her exhausted.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there basking in our shared bliss but Bella's quiet giggles quickly got my attention for two reasons. 1- Her laughter is adorable and I was curious what was funny, and 2- Her giggles were doing interesting things to our still joined bodies.

Lifting my head from her chest I stared into her beautiful eyes. "And what may I ask has you giggling?"

She ducked her head into my neck giggling before replying. "You looked like you were asleep apart from the fact that you were smiling really goofily."

_Goofy am I!_ With a devious smile I began tickling her sides furiously. "AHHH Stop it Edward! Nooo... OK, OK I surrender. I'm sorry you are far from goofy."

I smirked down at her and rolled over to her side bringing her with me.

We started laughing quietly for no reason, both equally happy and full of love.

Disrupting our fun like only he could, Emmett's voice suddenly penetrated out happy bubble out of nowhere. "Damn. Why are you laughing! Bella, does Edward not know where to put it? I'll give him some tips later lil' sis don't you worry."

Growling, I moved to get off the bed to kill my brother. Before I could hop off the bed, Bella's hand shot out to stop me.

She winked before replying to Emmett downstairs. "Don't worry Emily my man needs no tips. If you're nice enough he might give you some pointers later."

I burst out laughing along with the rest of my family at Bella's confident reply.

As I was still laughing at my families amused thoughts Bella hopped out of bed and started walking towards my bathroom. My laughter died in my mouth as I ogled Bella's naked body. I was instantly and fully aroused at the sight of my goddess and thrilled with the thought of this being the rest of our futures together.

When Bella turned back to face me and caught my ogling she winked over her shoulder before speaking in a husky voice. "I need a shower... Are you coming?"

I definitely didn't miss the double meaning behind her words and quickly ran and gathered her into my arms kissing her senseless.

Just before our bathroom door closed and I could fully absorb myself in Bella alone, I heard Emmett's proud taunting words from the front room. "Little Eddie's finally a man! Group hug!"

I heard a smack shortly after before he began apologising furiously to his wife. As I turned on the water I listened as my family grabbed some things and quickly left the house promising to stay at the Denalli's for a few days. When the front door shut I turned my full attention back to my Bella as she stepped under the water and sighed happily. I watched the water run down her glorious body and couldn't believe how lucky I was.

This amazing, funny, sexy, king, forgiving, loving woman was mine. She loved me. _Me!_ She was my best friend, my lover and my soul mate all wrapped into one and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of our existences worshipping the goddess that she is. I was the luckiest creature on the planet.

When she crooked her finger at me beckoning me to join her in the shower with a sexy smirk on her face, the rest of the world melted away. She is my world.

* * *

_****Hides with a bright red face from writing my first lemon.****_

_**Don't be too mean... I tried. Hehe**_

_**Sooo this story is FINISHED! I'm sad! **_

_**I would LOVE it if I could reach the 300 mark at some point for this story.**_

_**So if it's possible please review. It would mean a lot.**_

_**Thank you all for the amazing support I've received writing my first story.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**I wish I could individually list my regular reviewers. You make me so happy!**_

_**Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU again :D**_

_**Tell me what you thought? :)**_

_**Byeeeeee... for now.**_

_**Much Love**_

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Here We Go Again**

_ Link to everyone's wedding clothing on profile._

_**Epilogue**_

**BPOV**

"Stop messing with your hair Bella! You don't want to ruin my hard work now do you!"

I grumbled out a quick _no_ and obediently lowered my hands to my lap. Alice's pixie energy had been solely focused on me lately and I was beginning to regret handing over the reigns so easily. Surely I could have planned Edward and I's wedding day without this much fuss.

"OK, OK, stand up! Come on slow poke."

Sighing, I moved to stand before my little drill sergeant and waited expectantly for my next instructions. "Your hair and make-up are done, all that's left is to zip you into your gown. Then Rosalie and I are going to go and make ourselves presentable and you are not to touch a hair on your head. Understood!"

I nodded and offered a straight faced salute.

Sticking her little tongue out at me she scurried over to the large garment bag hanging from my wardrobe doors. _Our_ wardrobe doors. It was a year to the day that Edward and the Cullens re-entered my life. A day I will never forget. I dread to think where I would be right now if they hadn't moved to Anchorage, Alaska. I like to believe that fate would have eventually brought us together somehow, but I'm thrilled to not have to wait and find out. I was here for good. They are my family.

"...love the detailed lace. I can't believe I actually got this dress ready in time! I owe Samuelle big time. Maybe we can get him to customise my 6th wedding dress."

I couldn't help smiling at Alice as she stroked my gown lovingly and mumbled out excited sentences one after the other. She really had been amazing getting this wedding planned as quickly as she had. She knows how much I appreciate it, how much Edward appreciates it.

The blissful sigh at thinking of my Edward must have caught her attention. She beamed at my serene expression and skipped back over to me by the large mirror on the wall. She held the gown out for me to step into and motioned with her head for me to hurry up. The feeling of the silk and lace sliding up my body was exquisite to my senses and I purred in satisfaction.

Squealing, Alice zipped me in and ran round to face me head on. "I knew you would love this dress! It's so beautiful. Imagine if I wasn't here! You may have worn off the rack! Oh my god, MY sister in a second hand wedding dre..." Stepping forward, I quickly silenced her horrified ramblings by placing my hand firmly over her mouth.

"I love this dress. You are amazing. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you Alice. Best sister ever." I could feel her lips curving up into a triumphant smile beneath my palm so I slowly moved my hand back down to my side.

Giggling, she latched onto me in a crushing hug. I returned her embrace whole heartedly until we heard a throat clearing by the bedroom door. Parting each others arms, we turned towards Rosalie who was leaned against the wall examining her nails.

"It's not nice to pick a favourite sister you know Bella..." She grinned cheekily at me before coming over and pulling me into a hug aswell.

"I didn't mean it anyway. You are both equally amazing. Thank you for trying to control your husband's innuendos around Edward and I, it really is appreciated!"

She burst into laughter and pulled back and started walking towards the wardrobes. "Some one has to control the big lug."

Giggling, I agreed completely.

"Bella?" I turned to Alice curiously as she called my name. "Have you seen yourself fully yet?"

I shook my head and both girls eagerly towed me over to the full length mirror. The image that met my shocked eyes was unbelievable to say the least. The woman looking back at me was majestic and regal looking. She looked confident and beautiful. She was me! I smiled and ran my fingers tentatively over the lace at my abdomen, worrying that the image would disappear if I looked away from the mirror.

The gown was a traditional floor length ivory gown with a few modifications curtesy of Alice and Samuelles boutique in France. The bodice was white lace with a heart shaped neckline and ruching leading down my abdomen. From there intricate lace patterns dotted the silky material until it reached my hip, where the clinging material suddenly flowed out down to the ground in soft floating layers. It had a short train in the same material and swished around when I moved.

Alice handed me a sheer lace short sleeved shrug to cover my upper arms. We did have to keep up appearances with humans attending tonight and the ceremony being held in our back yard. Not that this lacy material would keep me warm but it would look better to the humans tonight. Rosalie reached forward to get my veil from the vanity top while Alice fluffed out the layers of the skirt. With a concentrating expression, Rosalie gently slid the pearl clip attached to the veil into the styled bun at the back of my head and adjusted the veil to hang behind my head.

I adored the completed image and couldn't wait to see Edwards face when I walked down the aisle. "Look at that smile Rosie. I think someone's ready to get married."

Rosalie nodded to Alice's sing song words. "You look beautiful Bella. Absolutely exquisite."

I smiled and quickly pulled my sisters into a group hug in thanks. Pulling out of my arms Alice screeched and looked at the clock on the wall. "OMG ROSALIE! Thank god we did our make-up earlier, we only have 15 minutes to get into our gowns and fix our hair. Come onnnn..."

They quickly left the room with a hasty _be right back_.

I raised my hand to tuck a loose tendril of hair behind my ear but was stopped by Alice's shrill words screamed through the wall. "Do not touch your hair Isabella! They are there for a reason!"

I laughed and lowered my hands before moving over to the bed to sit down. I thought back over the past 8 months and couldn't believe how lucky I was.

When Edward and I finally gathered enough strength to pull away from each other and leave our bedroom to venture into the downstairs rooms, we were met by deliriously happy family members. Esme and Carlisle didn't stop smiling for weeks after that day. They all welcomed me into their arms as family once again and this time I accepted that this was where I belonged.

A few months later while wrestling with Emmett and complaining about him not fighting fair, I had called him out as being my unfair _big brother_. The look on his face when he let me out of his headlock was amazing. He grinned ecstatically revealing his adorable dimples before he slung me over his shoulder and raced with me into the front room. We sat playing video games for a while after that, all the while Emmett played with a goofy smile spread across his face.

Similarly, when I lent Rosie my bike to go shopping to town in, she had thanked me profusely and I had said, _what are sisters for_. Her smile almost rivalled her bear of a husbands that time. From then on out the words left my mouth easily. Alice was thrilled by her sister acknowledgement after a shopping trip in which she let me choose my own clothes. Jasper had smiled serenely when I had begged him as my brother to calm Emmett down one evening.

Even better than those moments was when Carlisle and Esme overheard a conversation on the phone with my bank, when I had corrected them on my living arrangements. I told them I was living with my parents now and moved my pitiful savings into our joint accounts. When I hung up the phone Esme's arms immediately ensnared me as Carlisle watched on blissfully happy. I had kissed Esme's cheek and excused myself to go meet Edward from his hunt with Emmett and Jasper. I said _see you later Mom_ and watched as her eyes grew as large as saucers and her hand moved to her chest, tight with emotion. _See you later dad_ to Carlisle had a similar effect. I darted out of the house and met my Edward where we ended up knocking down several trees and uprooting a few boulders in our passion. Totally worth it.

More damage was done to the poor woodland of Alaska the day Edward proposed. We were hunting a few miles north of Moose Pass and stopping occasionally to gratify are urges for one another. As we were lying in a clearing gazing up at the stars, leaning against Edwards chest lazily, I felt him starting to shift underneath me. I was about to ask what was wrong when a hand appeared infront of me. In his hand was the most exquisite looking ring I had ever seen. A platinum band with a long oval face covered in diamonds shone at me from the light of the stars. I had gasped and covered my mouth in surprise. Then Edward started talking. His beautiful words will forever be burned into my memory.

_"Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore, and there was no more reason for anything... I don't want a life without you in it. You are my life. You are my soul mate, my other half, my reason for being... Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"_

At his heart felt words and love filled eyes I had hated being unable to cry. I wanted to shed tears at how moved I was by the moment. At how much I loved this beautiful man. I was only able to nod my head before I launched myself into his arms and sealed my lips to his. When his mothers ring slid onto my ring finger and fit perfectly we just stared into each others eyes getting lost in one another. Days later we returned home caked in mud and deliriously happy, desperate to tell everyone of our engagement. Needless to say, everyone was thrilled.

That was two months ago and Alice had instantly taken over as wedding planner extraordinaire. Edward had given her a two month time limit stating he wanted us to be married as soon as possible. When I had pointed out that today would have been a year to the day that we saw each other again, the plans were set in motion. Alice was frazzled and instantly darted upstairs to her laptop to start making arrangements. She was such a trooper.

"Ta Daaaa!" Alice breezed back into the room and did a quick spin infront of me.

She wore the cute little deep red dress we had decided on a few weeks ago. The strapless gown hit just below knee length and was made of a shiny red satin with ruched details around the bodice. The material gathered into an elegant twist at her hip before the rest of the underskirt flared out around her. She wore Silver strappy heels with elegant jewellery and had slicked her spiky hair into a more demure looking bob.

"Alice you look amazing!" She clapped and stepped to the side smiling happily.

In walked Rosalie looking stunning beyond compare. Her deep red satin gown was floor length with straps that fell onto her shoulders. The wrap style bodice accentuated her magnificent curves and gathered at her waist to one side. Her hair had been curled and twisted up into an elegant little side pony tail. She would turn Tony straight looking like that.

"Wow. Emmett's going to be mauling you all night you do realise." She laughed and muttered under her breath that that was the plan.

There was a knock at the door then Esme gracefully entered the room. "Oh Bella darling you look sublime. Edwards not going to know what hit him when he sees you. Come here sweetie.."

She stepped closer about to embrace me when the pixie demon screeched for her to stop. "No Esme, you will wrinkle her dress!"

I scoffed and pulled Esme into a tight hug. She sniffed against my shoulder and shushed away my concerned look answering me instead. "I'm just so happy." I smiled and finally took in her elegant attire.

Her gown was a deeper shade of red to the others and was floor length and flowy. It had a high halter neck neckline with beaded detailing around the collar and waist. Her hair was left down and softly waved past her shoulders. She looked beautiful and I told her so. I had originally asked Esme to be a bridesmaid aswell but she said she would be walking Edward down the aisle at the start of the ceremony. She was delighted at being asked but new she had priorities else where.

"OK honey I have to get going, Edward's getting rather impatient downstairs and I'm sure Alice's schedule says we should be getting started soon." Alice nodded and began gathering our bouquets together ready to leave.

With a quick kiss, Esme left the room and ran downstairs to meet Edward. At this point I was dying to just run down there and throw myself into his arms aswell. It had been almost 24 hours since I last saw him! I was having withdrawal symptoms big time.

Another knock on the door sounded and Alice let in a dapper looking Carlisle. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red waist coat and red pocket square and tie. He would be giving me away being the father figure in my life at the moment. I had asked him to carry Charlie's Police badge in his pocket as a token of my father. Of course he readily agreed and wore it proudly just below his pocket square. Seeing the badge made me miss my parents greatly. I wished they could be here right now to see how happy I was.

"Bella dear you look astounding. Edward's a very lucky man." He moved forward and carefully shifted my veil so it covered my face.

When he was happy with its placement he gave my hand a soft kiss and looped my arm through his. "Shall we?"

I smiled happily at my second father and started walking out of the room after Alice and Rosalie.

The ceremony was taking place in the back yard so we walked through the beautifully decorated house, through the kitchen and stopped at the back door.

"Right, I will go first and when I reach the alter, Rosalie will start her walk. Carlisle, you know your cue. When you hear the wedding march please escort Bella down the aisle. Understood?" I nodded and smiled and gripped Carlisle's arm tightly. He squeezed my hand in reply and I started bouncing my leg impatiently. I was ready to get to my Edward!

Soon some beautiful classical music started and Alice beamed at me before walking out of the doors and out of site. Soon after Rosalie started her walk and it took all of my strength not to peer around the door and catch a glimpse of my soon to be husband. After what seemed like a life time I heard what I had been desperate to hear. The wedding march started and I heard people standing from their seats and getting ready for my entrance. Here goes nothing.

With Carlisle's arm loops around my own we entered into the back yard. White ribbons and lilies covered every available surface while a large white carpet had been placed as the aisle. A beautiful white arch covered in lilies and freesia sat at the end of the aisle. Rows of seats on either side of the aisle made up our family and friends. Emmett and Jasper stood near the arch in their tuxedo's matching Carlisle's looking very handsome and happy.

Everything was beautiful but all I could see was my Edward. He stood underneath the arch infront of the vicar in a smart black tuxedo with silver waist coat and matching tie. He had attempted to tame his unruly hair but failed miserably as it stuck out perfectly in all directions. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and hated walking to him at such a slow human pace.

Not taking my gaze from his awe filled golden eyes, I catalogued some things in my periphery. I could see my few friends from The Laughing moose sitting close together with Tony crying into a hanky happily. I could see Lizzie Standhurst sitting close by Allan - a relatively new staff member – blushing adorably at the close contact. Allan seemed to be casting sideways glances at Lizzie and fidgeting a lot. I could smell a romance blossoming. I would have to introduce them more later.

The Denali coven and a few of Carlisle's friends from Ireland sat together smiling happily at each other. I thought I would dislike Tanya for once pursuing Edward but as soon as I spoke with her, I realised my dislike for her was unjustified. It did help that she now had a mate of her own of course. A tall dark vampire by the name of Lennon. I inquired about the unusual name and was told his birth mother loved John Lennon. He was changed a few years after I was and adapted easily to the vegetarian lifestyle. Everyone was happy.

A few steps away from Edwards side, the vicar cleared his throat and addressed us all. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

Carlisle grasped my hand and placed it into Edwards waiting palm before speaking up. "I do. Carlisle Cullen and also Charlie Swan."

I smiled shakily at Carlisle and he nodded and kissed my free hand before walking over to his seat next to a choked up Esme.

Turning back to Edward, I grasped his other hand in mine and got lost in his eyes ones again. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Edward and Isabella in matrimony... If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I waited with a small smile on my face that mirrored Edwards, as no-one wisely objected to our union. I would hate bloodshed at my wedding but so help me...

"Marriage is …."

The vicar started reeling off the usual speech about the seriousness of marriage and its values but all I could see was Edward. All I could hear was Edward's breathing. All I could smell was Edward. I wanted to close the gap between us and tell the vicar to hurry the hell up. As if reading my mind Edward looked over impatiently at the Vicar. I giggled quietly and squeezed his hands tighter in support.

We recited the basic vows changing – _from death do us part_, to, _as long as we both shall live_. Finding the sentiment a little more realistic. Then it came down to exchanging our rings.

Edward leaned over slightly to take my ring from Jaspers waiting hands and turned back towards me giddily. "I Edward Anthony Mason Cullen give you Isabella Marie Swan this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He slid his mothers ring back on my finger and brought my hand up to his lips for a reverent kiss.

Sighing happily, I retrieved Edwards ring from Alice's hands and turned back to his expectant expression. "I Isabella Marie Swan give you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

I slid the silver band onto his finger and copied his actions bringing his hand to my lips, kissing the ring that would stay there for eternity.

Clearing his throat the vicar closed his book and spoke up to the sobbing crowd. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling magnificently, Edward not so gently pulled my face to his in an instant. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed myself as close as I could possibly get to his magnificent form. As things started to get abit heated and I wished we were able to have some alone time, Emmett cleared his throat noisily from behind Edward's back. Growling, I threw my bouquet at his head and reluctantly disengaged from Edwards talented mouth.

The crowd were giggling at our display while the vicar looked shocked and a little appalled. I smiled sweetly at him and watched as he smiled hesitantly back.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The crowd applauded and I leaned back in for a chaste kiss. After all we had plenty of time for fun on our honeymoon. Which by the way, I was dying to know the destination of. Maybe I could wheedle it out of Jasper later on the dance floor. He cracks easily at my puppy dog eyes.

Looking back up at my magnificent husband staring down at me with so much love in his eyes, I thanked my stars again for whatever brought me back to him. I was married to the man of my dreams and got to spend the rest of my eternal existence with him and our amazing family. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after. And the day after...

* * *

_**Me again! Lol sorrryyyy.**_

_**I bet you were all happy to see the back of me. :)**_

_**Well, I was asked to do an epilogue of them getting married and thought it was a good idea.**_

_**The ceremony isn't accurate obviously but I tried to fit in the important stuff.**_

_**This story is over now I promise. **_

_**I've been asked if there will be a sequel and at the moment I would answer no... **_

_**...but maybe at some point who knows.**_

_**I'm writing a completely different story at the moment so things are abit confusing.**_

_**Anywhooooo thank you all for your amazing reviews again.**_

_**I was thrilled to pass the 300 mark and equally amazed by the amounts of favs and alerts and such.**_

_**I hope the rest of this year is amazing to you all.**_

_**Reviews would be nice of course teehee.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_

_**xxx**_

_**xx**_

_**x**_


End file.
